Hacked Time
by Tonyrocks345
Summary: Yuianna Shiromi was a tech and programming student in high school in the year 2017. Suddenly a tragic incident has blown her into the future of the Cosmic Era. Now she is currently trying to survive this new world with the help of a special AI named Cell, who randomly appeared one day with a single goal in mind. Hackers always have things rough it seems.
1. Chapter 1 - Time of Black

**Okay, time to try again and make something better! Hi I'm Tony no one here will know me but I use to make a small Gundam Seed OC fanfic a few years back.**

 **After reading that OC story I didn't like its direction or the wording I put into it, the concept however was something I liked. So today will be a modern and new me kind of deal. If I get facts wrong I'm sorry I am trying to re-watch the anime to make sure I have everything right so here goes nothing!**

 **Aside from weapon techs and stuff nothing too crazy from me and no long pieces of info on units if there are any customs they will be explained through the story itself just like the anime would do some what.**

 **Without further ado, let the story begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Time of Black**

* * *

 _Sherwod PA, 2017_

In a cold winter day with not a single spec of snow on the ground even if it was at the end of November class was in session as always for most schools. From the college level, down to elementary; students were trying to wrap up all they can do with the time remaining before Christmas break. It was the one time of the year most students can't wait for when the school year starts; it was their only long break during the school year that was more than a week after all.

Most classes are either trying to play catch up over lost time or trying to end the lessons earlier than the last day. Most just hope to end on a note in which they can start fresh on the day they all come back in the following January. But there are good classes and there are bad classes and for this high school its technology classes well… They are not the best-

"01001000, it's an example of binary that can be put into the uh…. Machine here that can then be translated into a simple word: Does anyone know letter that matches this?" Said an old man who was fiddling with his ears which had hearing aids in them.

Hearing aids, okay this old man is the teacher of one of midway programming course who was going back and forth from advanced to basic with nothing of it being applied or taught in a way for everyone to really understand.

So, when there was complete and utter silence was something that can be cut with a simple knife. It was clear these lessons were terrible; yet, people stayed either due to dreams or hopes. Those dreams and hopes are probably shattered by now with the fault entirely being the school for hiring the wrong person for the job.

The teacher obviously understood all of this, but the students didn't with a few unsure if they should attempt and make a fool of themselves, or just be silent and wait for one of the smart kids to answer. A yawn broke the silence a bit from the 2nd row of computers catching the teacher's attention.

"Ah yes… Jack would you like to give it a try?" Asked the teacher.

Poor old Jack is about to be sacrificed for the sake of the lesson and everyone else here. Jack who was a football player doing programming so he can have a back up plan just stared in silence as if he was prey in the predator's trap before guessing.

"F-F… ?" Is all Jack said before there was a slam to the whiteboard.

"No! Come on, this is something that has come up time and time again with these lessons!" The teacher stated. "Mia do you know?"

"Uh… No Mr. Bee…" Mia stated softly, she was always at the top 10 on the hottest girls list on student boards yet.

"Just take a guess Mia…" The now named teacher, Mr. Bee, pleaded. Mia thought for a minute looking around then looking to the teacher again.

"E?" Mia questioned her choice but still said something at least which satisfied Mr. Bee to an extent.

The teacher failed to see the point that sets of binaries was hard to understand unless someone learned all sets of binaries down to a t, it wasn't just for letters after all making it even harder. The pain to even attempt this was hard to bear for everyone here so no one would blame the popular kids for failing.

"Close, we are getting warmer but that isn't right. Good job Mia." Mr. Bee stated to help add some confidence back to the room then looked around before looking toward the back. "How about you Yuianna?" Mr. Bee asked.

There was a sigh of relief in the room and for good reason; the smartest kid in the class was just called on as if to end the suffering of everyone. Yuianna, was a girl with white shoulder length hair with a small ribbon going through the back of her hair to help keep it from coming to the front of her face. The ribbon was a light blue color but was hidden mostly from view due to her head as she looked up.

"H." Is what Yuianna simply said before Mr. Bee nodded.

"Correct!" Mr. Bee stated with no surprise in his or the students faces before pointing at the board. "The riddle was in the fact that the start for all teachings and examples in programming is Hello World! With H being at the start of it." Mr. Bee stated before moving on with the lesson his voice having confidence.

"As demonstrated by Jack and Mia's attempts at the code, binary is impossible to memorize due to the wide range of characters and letters there are and with each character requiring this long list of numbers. Mr. Bee stated then looked at Yuianna. "Yuianna what would make it easier for us to understand this?"

Yuianna just stared with a small sigh. "Binary converter." She said simply again getting another nod from Mr. Bee.

"Yes, yes! With a converter it will be made easier which is the key idea for programmers: The need to make our jobs less expensive! Aka, using less code or work." Mr. Bee explained. "You three will all receive 5 points for your efforts." Mr. Bee checked the time.

"That will be all for today however, this is just a look at binary we will cover the rest on it on your last few weeks. Before you all ask, you don't worry about studying or memorizing the binary codes. Have a good weekend!" Mr. Bee stated with a wave before students slowly walked out of the classroom one by one, it was the last class of the day after all.

Yuianna sighed as she slowly got up and began to save the work she was doing on her computer which was filled with binary text and other sets of code on it. She looked up noticing Mia coming to her as she got her stuff together.

"Good as always huh Yui?" Mia asked, Yui was her nickname set by friends and fellow students. Even Yui herself preferred it.

"It is going to be my career after all, being good at code is a must." Yui stated to Mia before looking back at her stuff ejecting her flash drive and putting it into her bag. "Also, don't look at me for an answer every second of class. It makes me uncomfortable."

Mia sweats a bit leaning into Yui gently hand on the computer desk. "H-Hey don't leave me out to dry! I'm struggling here!"

Yui giggles a bit herself. "Sure, sure. But that was something you wouldn't get anyways so just relax." Yui stated, it sounded bad to say but it was the truth.

Mia pouts crossing her arms. "Unfair! You must have cheated then!"

Yui rose an eyebrow at Mia just staring at her before Mia sweats bullets then looks down with a sigh. "Right forgot, your one of those types that remembers everything."

Yui shook her head picking up her bag. "Yeah, yeah. Its unfair I get ya." Yui stated as herself and Mia left the classroom.

Mia rubbed the back of her head walking beside Yui after they walk past the door. "Can't help it! Sorry Ms. Brainiac!" Mia stated as a joke.

"Keep talking eyes of cupid." Yui joked looking at Mia with a trollish grin as if mocking Mia who blushed hard.

"H-Hey shut up! If people found out that I…" Mia looked around as if there was paparazzi around, which for Mia there always was until now. "L-Liked Jack they would freak."

Remember when Yui said until now? She was wrong hearing a chuckle and a guy with glasses comes out carrying a set of pictures in their hand. "Jeez, I wonder what the great and perfect Mia just said… I heard the word like an- "Then POW there goes glasses.

"Lane! Newspaper Club isn't allowed any of those pictures!" Mia stated to the now named Lane. Lane simply got up patting himself off as if he has experienced this pain before… Cause he has… That was time number 56.

Yui brought out a notepad out of thin air writing something down. "Now there is 0 days without incident…"

"What was my record this time?" Lane asked Yui who was now standing beside her suddenly.

"…Do you really want to know?" Yui asked as if it was a warning.

"Try me- "

"30 minutes…" Yui stated and Lane was black and white suddenly with a broken expression before color returned with only red following Lane.

"Goddammit!" Lane slowly brought out his wallet handing Yui a set of 200 bucks. "Here just take it…"

Yui just grins with an evil giggle. "Thank you, Lane, you are funding the revolution quite well!"

Mia just stared at Yui then Lane before sighing. "Really bets you two? Can you at least delete the photos?"

"Already did from his computer during last period, I gave him the photos." Yui stated making Lane go silent then stare at Yui.

"You-!" Yui was gone when Lane turned to face her. "Huh?" He looked right then left seeing that Yui and Mia were gone completely. "YUI!"

After a set of 10 minutes evading Lane's wrath through the hallways and a lucky pair of teachers Yui and Mia made it out of the school and were now on their way home Yui still giggling softly to herself with a small drool going down her lip which Mia gets rid of with a cloth.

"Honestly Yui calm down…" Mia said softly getting a shake of a no from Yui's head.

"No… This is awesome though, with this I can finally get myself a Nintendo Switch! All of those days trying to save up enough through streaming and doing programming jobs were now worth it!" Yui shouted to Mia excited.

Mia simply sighed moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "Honestly… You're an idiot when it comes to money but smart when it comes to technology."

Yui stared at Mia eye twitching a bit. "B-But…"

Mia just giggled a bit. "Make sure to let me have a spin or two as well. You did use me for this after all."

Yui frowns a bit. "Fine… But no apologies to Lane!"

Mia nodded simply. "Wouldn't even think to make you do that."

As they both walked they began to go through a small market district of the town they lived in, it was known as Sherwood that was within the county that housed Pittsburgh an old city that was revitalizing its steel city roots for a more focus on tech and medical focus. It was to Yui's own benefit as well with the type of career she was going with.

The small market district was silent however which surprised Mia and Yui before they saw people gathered at TVs that was protected behind glass windows but was still flashing a national news station on it. Mia and Yui stopped with Yui looking to an elderly man.

"Excuse me what is going on Mr. Charles?" Yui asked.

Mr. Charles looked at Yui smiling. "Oh, Yuianna nice to see you… Or well maybe it's the opposite." He stated before pointing at the TVs. "It seems North Korea is getting more hostile; another missile fell down in the waters off of Alaska."

Yui was silently watching the TVs then was confused. "Is it big?" She asked Mr. Charles who nodded. "Analysts are warning something big is coming and we need to be prepared for it. Luckily we are all the way on the east coast but…" Yui shook her head before he finished.

"I get it Mr. Charles, no need to say more. You be safe." Yui stated before walking onward pulling Mia a bit who stopped Yui. There was a pause before Yui looked to Mia confused. "Mia?"

"Y-Yui look." Mia stated pointing at the screen making Yui look again before her eyes widen seeing a horrible sight of a big giant fireball being shown on screen. "I-It was in Portland!"

Yui was confused, North Korea just fired a single missile where did the second one come from? She looked over at all the shocked faces knowing this was probably going to lead to something bad. Mia's grip to her was tight however, the poor girl didn't want to let go of Yui forcing Yui to put a hand on Mia's hand to help calm her down.

She closed her eyes a bit then opened them before hearing something loud making her eyes go wide before turning seeing nothing but red and orange before smoke and high winds followed breaking the glass of all the nearby stores. Yui and Mia were forced onto their backs along with the crowd some of them falling into the broken window with only a few cuts.

Yui tried to get up slowly holding tightly to Mia but the force of the winds is too strong as a few of the building began to crack threatening to break apart any minute. She grits her teeth trying to get up then looked behind her seeing that the fireball was quickly expanding, the fireball looked weird to her a bit. It wasn't red and orange like she initially thought but green and black as it expands further and further.

She slowly got up trying to pull Mia up with her. "We need to go!" Yui shouted trying to move even a bit with Mia who was shocked and clinging to Yui as the fireball was barreling onto the town. This was the one time she wished she was strong physically but no matter how strong she was it was possible that wouldn't matter. The buildings across the street were engulfed before soon all Yui saw was green then black darkness and a scream.

* * *

 _? - 2017_

In a small conference room, a circle of people was looking on through a large screen at the results of two disasters on not only the west coast city of Portland but the east coast city of Pittsburgh. The circle simply stares as both areas and the surrounding areas were engulfed with green fire instead of the reported red and orange from the news.

"The plan seems to have gone on without a hitch Party Head Arthur. Shall we break out the drinks now?" Ask a man who was smoking a cigar before putting it out.

A man wearing white resting on his hand sitting at a seat that seemed to be at a part of the table where there was a cut making room for a head of the group. The man named Arthur smiled a bit as he watched the chaos unfolding.

"Yes, I'm surprised it worked so well. I thought our little rat was so confident about beating us before we commenced our plan, but we got to the little animal before they did. Did we ever find out who they were by the way?" Arthur asked.

"No sir, but we did confirm they were either in Portland or Pittsburgh due to a failure in the binary code. But that is all we know." Said a man in a gray suit messing with a chessboard. "But it seems we did more than just silence them."

Arthur grinned a bit. "We are now at the heart of this world, with everyone following along our strings everyone. Now we can make way for war and a platform for our organization to rise. All we have to do is blame the Koreans…"

Another image popped up on the screen with a face of a reaper with thorns growing around the face. "The hacker known as Cell is dead. Let us rejoice." Arthur stated raising a glass to everyone before there was a beep.

The man who was smoking a cigar looked at a computer then standing abruptly. "S-Sir!"

"Hm? What is it Warren?" Arthur inquired.

"C-Cell! They sent a message!" Warren turned the monitor showing the same symbol turning to a halo ring with wings then a set of swords being placed in a crossword shape with a simple message below.

" _Reaper turns to Angel. Cell lives on as:_

 _ARCH"_

The monitor then turns black leaving the circle of men to be silent as they may have won the battle, but their quest to finding this hacker that was the bane of Arthur's existence was still out there.

Arthur stood up slamming the table to get the attention of his members then stared at them all with a death glare. "Members of Blue Cosmos, they might still be alive, but we shall make it a goal of this organization that will rule this Earth for years to come to do the following: We shall catch that stupid hacker even if it takes generations!"

* * *

 _? - ?_

Boom. Boom… Boom… It was a constant sound of explosions and destruction that could be heard over and over, it was as if Michael Bay was trying to film Transformers: The Explosion War or something like it. That didn't distract the fading and going of the one lonely Yuianna, if this was heaven it was driving her nuts at the idea of a constant battle going on. The sound of heavy very heavy-duty machines was throwing her off making her think this was maybe hell but that didn't sound right either.

Then was she alive? But how? A nuke would kill anyone… but as her mind flashes back to that scene as she tried to wake up and move she remembers that the nuke wasn't normal. Regardless of her concerns however she needed to get up and move, if there was a battle going on she was a sitting duck at this point. Her head was pounding with her ears ringing as she was slowly opening her eyes seeing white before seeing… Cities?

She blinked thinking she might be dead; but, no there were cities in the sky or what should be a sky as she very, very slowly opened and closed her eyes to make sure of this. If this was a dream it was too real, and her pain was too much for a simply dream. Even nightmares don't get this vivid only presenting slight mental scarring.

She very slowly tried to get up but held her head instantly feeling it pound more and more then slowly removed her head seeing red; blood, is what she thought instantly, and it wasn't light her entire hand was covered in it making her concerned as she slowly began to try and stand gritting her teeth feeling her leg stinging but it was fine after a bit.

She assessed her current damage worried about her head, she had cuts and bumps all over with her right leg feeling a bit weak and in pain. She slowly looked around seeing buildings around her crumbling or on fire making her thing she was still in Sherwood but no, the buildings were too tall. She turned forward seeing a giant building ahead making her very slowly move forward using a wall for support as she moved with a small limp.

She stopped though hearing something being fired loudly, louder than a gun as something whistled by above her before hearing an explosion making her fall against the wall she was using as support as the area shook. Where was she? She looked up to get her bearings only to see something she would never expect to see.

Above her was a giant metal machine in the shape of a human being wielding a gun in a size for the human machine to wield. It reminded her of a few mecha anime that she watched back at home. Was this a dream about that? No, she barely watches those! So, what was going on here?!

The Machine began to move again luckily not in her path as she began to try and move again coming out to an opening with military vehicles that made her sigh in relief thinking they were the US military. She made her way slowly without support toward the vehicles for cover to try and get her bearings one of her eyes closed due to the blood running down her face a bit her white hair becoming a mix of red and white.

Yui pants a bit once she had a hand on one of the vehicles to support herself then looked around at where she was at, it was an area it seemed with quite a few military vehicles most of them on fire however or destroyed. She moved forward slowly covering her mouth a bit from seeing a few dead bodies lying around burned or simply dead. It was a horrid sight, but she needed to find someone to help her and hoped the huge building had some.

Judging from its size she figured it was a hanger of some kind meaning she would need to move to the front, she followed the wall hearing explosion after explosion then a sudden sound of gunfire that she probably didn't hear due to the explosions as she slowly made her way to the open hanger doors. She turned her body to lay up against the will next to the opening then peers into the space inside seeing dead bodies around with a guy being shot in front of her eyes by men in red suits.

Wait… Men? No… From the size and height, they were not men but teenagers from the look of things. Teenage soldiers? It was madness in her head, but it was hurting with seeing way too much for one lifetime already. All she knew is that she found people, but a gun battle was going on making it difficult to approach for help.

She looked around for something to protect herself with but there was nothing as she peered back inside then slowly poked herself out of her hiding spot before seeing one of the red suits being shot just as an explosion occurred within the hanger making her think this was more than a hanger.

Something got through to her train of thought however, "Rusty!" Making her eyes light up not in surprise but fear as the origin of the voice was from the other red suit who was peering straight at her body that was now frozen but her weak leg gave in making her fall onto her knees holding her leg in pain.

The red suit boy was staring at her way before looking forward shooting away it seems before running, she had hoped it was away from her. But no, the boy was running at her making her surprised as she was grabbed by her arm making her gasp in pain surprising the boy until he saw her injuries making him calm down then gently wrapped her arm around his should then was helped up.

"W-Why are you…" She began to say.

"Quiet! Questions later we need to get out of here now." The boy said as he helped her move toward some sort of machine that reminded her of the other machine she saw due to the color. I looked around with my eyes seeing a woman who was holding her shoulder and being helped by a young boy as well. The woman was holding a gun and was about to shoot but stopped when Yui was spotted forcing the woman to lower her weapon.

Yui didn't understand what was going on, she didn't know who was who or where she was but she was helped up on top of the machine that she could see clearly her blood staining the metal a bit as the boy opened a hatch at the chest of the machine making her see something like a cockpit.

"W-What is this thing?" She asked quietly but didn't get an answer as she was forced into the machine hearing more explosions as the hanger was slowly going up in flames.

It was slightly cramp, but it felt safe as she was placed on the side of the cockpit away from the seat which the red suit boy sat in before the cockpit closed leaving them in darkness before lights and monitors came on the machine was being powered judging from the sounds before the boy began to fiddle with the controls.

She noticed a small interface pop up with an acronym of G.U.N.D.A.M. She didn't understand what it meant but wasn't able to think clearly about it as she looked to the boy who was shaking his head.

"The OS is clunky, but we can't worry about that right now!" The boy shouted as he began to mess with the controls in her eyes before feeling the machine shake as it began to slowly get up.

Yui stared at the boy blinking knowing what the term meant: operating system. It surprised her and was it was something she finally understood but this whole set up was still getting to her. Shortly as she thought about this another few explosions were heard before the machine began to move forward feeling force hitting her a bit as the machine began to fly somehow out of the hanger just as the building itself began to explode.

She stared at the monitor giving her a view of the city outside before sighing softly glad to see they were safe holding her arm gritting her teeth realizing her arm was hurt too and she never realized it. She was confused as to why she was so badly injured bit figured it was a side effect of what she deals with moments before with the nuke in Sherwood that seemingly brought her to... Maybe the future? It was her best guess as she sat back trying to relax her bones, so she doesn't hurt herself anymore.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked making Yui surprised for a moment before calming herself.

"In shock and pain… But I am fine now so long as we are away from the explosions. I'm… Sorry though." Yui said softly as she watched the monitors.

The boy looked her way surprised himself it seems. "For what?"

"Your… Friend or comrade I suppose?" She responded back softly.

The boy was silent before focusing forward. "Its fine, I'm surprised you are giving sympathy after what we have done…"

"Which I don't know what that is… I just know there was fire and destruction when I woke up…" Yui stated softly as the boy focused forward as they landed another humanoid machine moving in front of them as another machine came out of the burning hanger.

"…My name is Athrun do you remember your name?" Athrun asked.

Yui stared at the boy who was focused on something else it seemed before focusing forward again. "Yuianna, you can just call me Yui."

Athrun looked at her then forward again. "We will get you help soon just hold on I am new to this machine, so this might be bumpy."

Yui still questioned the comment about operating systems from earlier but trusted the boy, she had to at this point. She didn't know anything else right now besides that there are giant machines with guns and people who pilot them. Oh, right… And a name.

"Athrun!" Yui jumped hearing another voice but realized it came from a communicator.

"Rusty failed!" Athrun responded activating his communicator to send back to who Yui assumed was a comrade.

"What?!" The voice responded back before Athrun continued.

"An officer from the Earth Forces is in the other machine!" Athrun explained just as the machine in front of them began to fire at the other gray machine that had the said officer inside of. The machine looked like it was wobbling but somehow the shots missed an obvious target surprising her.

"Earth forces?" Yui questioned before putting a hand over her mouth making Athrun look her way before beginning distracted by the voice.

"Who was that?!" The voice asked.

"A badly injured civilian Miguel, I was forced to take her in!" Athrun responded to the voice that now had a name.

"The commander might get angry with you…" Miguel stated before his machine began to put away his weapon then pulled out a giant sword. "Fine, I'll capture the machine for you, go ahead and get the civilian and the machine out of here. "Miguel's machine then ran forward toward the other machine.

Athrun seemed like he wanted to protest from Yui's eyes before holding back in thought before suddenly bringing down a keyboard from the side making her surprised but watched.

"You are... Fixing the OS here?" Yui unable to help herself and asked but softly.

"I have too, its too messy right now to safely get it out of here." Athrun said opening folders and typing in what seemed to be code of some kind.

She just silently observed to be respectful and lets Athrun do his job before looking forward seeing the giant sword Miguel's machine was wielding expecting it to cut through the machine easily before suddenly the machine changed colors to a blue, white, and red look. It surprised everyone and even herself when sparks flew everywhere but no damage was done when Miguel backed off.

"Man, what kind of armor is that?!" Miguel shouted in surprise.

Yui looked at Athrun's cockpit seeing a button saying Phase-Shift Armor as Athrun explained. "The machines are equipped with Phase-Shift Armor." Wow she guessed right, not like the button was big and colorful. "With it active your saber is useless against it."

Athrun pressed the said button activating the machine's Phase-Shift armor, as this happened she processed the info she was hearing. "Multiple machines… OS… Armor that stops most Kinetic weapons…" She said softly to herself getting Athrun's attention.

"You understand this?" Athrun asked then there was silence.

"Only bits and pieces, but your right the OS looks clunky as heck." Yui stated making Athrun look at her before going back to typing away.

"How do you know?" Athrun asked.

"Because it seems to be a copy and paste… There's original coding from what I've seen from your fast speed typing but… Most of it seems copy and paste like there is no thought or fingerprint left on it at all." She stated while simply watching the monitors holding her head.

Athrun eyed Yui as he typed before looking up then firing cannons from the head of the newly red colored machine Athrun was moving. It shot down a couple of missiles and a set of vehicles.

"You need to go now, you don't need to stick around here anymore!" Miguel shouted over the communicator, as this happened Athrun looked over at the blue and white machine with a stare before suddenly the machine launches up in the air and then leaving the scene.

Yui just observed Athrun silently thinking to herself then down at the burning grounds below and where the blue and white machine once was. She felt like Athrun knew the boy she saw from earlier, it was a crazy thought, but it was possible. Weird chances like that happen.

"Tch…" Then she felt her head pound again and again making her hold her head as she watched the monitors concerning Athrun.

"We are almost to safety hold in there Yui." Athrun assured her, she knew holding on was what she had to do now as they were moving out of the city area and into an area like the workings of a giant factory surprising her but considering the 'sky' she saw earlier it made sense. It only took a few moments before she felt like she really was dreaming again.

Yui's eyes were wide seeing a void of darkness filled with small glowing lights that were plentiful in number around them making her look along the monitor with her eyes in shock and awe. "S-Space?" She questioned.

Athrun looked to Yui surprised but didn't question it he simply looked forward. "Yes, we are in space, the place you just came out of was a space colony called Heliopolis. I am taking you to my commander's ship, Versalius."

Yui blinked a bit. "Heliopolis and Versalius… Interesting names." She commented.

Athrun thought for a bit. "I suppose so." He stated as a bluish-green ship came into view that seemed like a trident that was in a triangle. It was hard for Yui to fully explain it, but it seemed like there was a giant door at the front that seemed to lead to a hanger of some kind. "Athrun Zala coming in, I have a civilian on board as well who was badly injured."

"Understood Arthurn a medical team is getting prepped now." A voice said over the communicator before the red machine enters the giant ship then docks itself in the hanger. After a bit the cockpit opens with her vision blurring a bit as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be easier to move in here come on." Athrun stated to her before she slowly pulled herself out of the cockpit slowly being helped of the said cockpit her blood… Coming out in small bubbles? She stared at the blood for a moment then remembered she was in space. She then looked over to the one that helped her seeing someone in a space suit with soldiers behind him which made sense to her.

"Come with me, you can't stay here like this. Let the commander know about our guest!" The supposed doctor stated getting a nod from the others. Yui was guided by her hand away from the hang but looked back one last time at the red but now gray machine before looking forward again.

* * *

 _Versalius – Med Bay – Unknown Date_

Doctors are still… Doctors, which means pain is involved in their work but at the very least it seems medicine has improved for the most part. She always hated the doctors from the needles to straight up saying what you need to do or giving a diagnosis, she doesn't understand and get scared. This time she knew what hurt and what needed fixed specifically, but it seemed lie the med bay was more advanced than that.

Bone bruising to light sprains to her arm and leg while the injury to her head was the most severe, she lost quite a bit of blood and it spent the doctor some effort to sew it up and mend the wound. "I'm surprised you were able to move or talk with this. Doesn't seem like something a civilian would withstand." The doctor stated to me.

"Adrenaline kicked in I guess… I'm more surprised than you really." She said calmly closing her eyes as the doctor worked on her gash. "Ow…"

"Just relax, the medicine I am applying will remove any scaring then degrade the string as it heals." The doctor said making her sigh a bit.

"I-I see… I'm glad it wasn't worse is all." She said softly waiting a few minutes before getting a nod from the doctor.

"There, all done, the gash will be gone within the hour, but you might want to lay down due to the loss of blood. You got no where else to go for now either since this is a warship so probably for the best." The doctor stated making her nod a bit.

"Warship… I see I'll do what you suggested then doc." Yui said softly as the doctor then leaves her on the bed for now making her breath in then out before slowly laying back.

Yui's mind raced and began to process all that she just endured and went through, giant machines, space, spaceships, space colony, lasers, giant guns, oh and blood. She slowly shook her head being careful not to do anything rash then sighed before looking over at her clothes that were by her side. She was forced into new clothing and left with her old dirty ones.

She thought for a moment before slowly reaching into her clothes looking for her phone then found it slowly pulling it out then looking at it, the phone was dirty as well with a couple of cracks but usable. She very slowly turned it on seeing most of the battery life was still there with a picture of her and Mia as the screensaver.

She was silent for a moment before putting in a rather long password to get past the lock seeing that there was no service, but she could still access her pictures looking through them to make sure she wasn't dreaming but it only made her thrown as she lowered the phone onto her lap staring at the ceiling.

"Where the hell am I?" She said to herself then blinked before looking down clicking on the app button then slides her list to the left going past games until she found a certain app with a reaper mask with thorns on it. A few seconds past before a voice was heard, it was a demonic sounding voice, but it was a voice.

"Ah Yuianna, it is about time you came back… Hm? There's no Wi-Fi or data here…" Yui sighed shaking her head.

"Quiet Cell I am not sure either, I just know we are not in Kansas anymore- "Yui was about to say then the AI yelled luckily, she turned down the volume fast enough.

"REALLY?! Your gonna give me THAT right now?!" Cell asked.

"Yes, I am gonna give you that right now… So how long have I been… Out?" Yui asked but got silence.

"Cell?" Silence. "Cell?"

"I don't know." A simply reply from Cell.

"Huh?! How can you not know?!" Yui asked.

"I just don't know! Without Wi-Fi or data, I can't process the calendar year here… But the technology and coding here is pretty good." Cell stated sniffing as if he was a dog.

"Please don't go snooping right now…" Yui stated.

"Fine, I'll be a good boy for now… So, what do we do now?" Cell asked.

Yui was silent unsure herself a bit. "Who knows… I don't know what kind of conflict is going on out there so… We should focus on here and ourselves right now." She said softly.

"Yes, you should indeed." A voice said to her making her jump and drop the phone before looking up staring now at a blonde man with a mask and a white military uniform she assumed.

"Oh… Uh…" She was confused and unsure what to say or do. The man slowly walked forward with a small smile a couple of soldiers behind him clearly for protection.

"It is rare we help civilians who are injured, especially Naturals. You are quite lucky… Yuianna was it?" The man asked.

Yuianna just stared at the masked man before nodding softly. "Athrun told you then?" She asked simply.

"Oh? Figured it out yourself… That is good saves me some time. I am Rau Le Creuset. Commander of this vessel and of Athrun Zala who is assigned to my team." The man named Rau greeted himself putting a hand out. She very slowly and reluctantly shook the hand back.

"So, might I ask who your friend is?" Rau asked referring to the phone making her gulp.

"Well… Cat is out of the bag Yuianna, guess you weren't fast enough." Cell stated from the phone.

"Quiet you silly AI, you were just confused as I was…" Yui stated softly with a sigh.

"An AI you say?" Rau inquired looking at the phone which Yui slowly picks up and flips it so the icon on the screen that was moving about faced Rau.

"Yeah, his codename is Cell, he is a AI that has its own mind and will. It was suddenly on my phone one day and I could never get rid of it." Yui explain getting a reaction from the AI.

"What?! You tried too?!" Cell stated.

Yui sighed once more sweating a bit. "S-Sorry about him… Anyways I am… honored for the commander of the ship to meet me in person. Sadly, I don't know what is going on in the slightest."

Rau just observed the girl for a few moments then nodded. "Are you a civilian of Heliopolis?" Rau asked simply making Yui shake her head no.

"No… I was… I assume was… A resident of Sherwood…" She said softly fiddling with her phone a bit.

"Sherwood?" Rau asked, he was curious but clueless at the same time.

"Sherwood… Yeah, Sherwood PA, it is right next Pittsburgh… "She thought for a minute then her eyes widen. "R-Right... T-The nuke or… Bomb…" She breathed in then out trying to calm herself rubbing her arm softly.

"It seems you went through something traumatic… But I never heard of Pittsburgh or Sherwood." Rau stated simply.

Yui just stared silently thinking. "Excuse but… Is it 2017 AD?" She asked out of the blue having a hunch.

Rau just stared no reaction being given due to the mask before giving an answer. "No, we are far beyond that year Yuianna."

"Just Yui is fine…" She said softly looking down thinking.

"Well this is quite the pickle huh Yuianna?" Cell asked the girl.

Yui sighed a bit. "Sure is, I still don't understand how a nuclear weapon created a green and black color…" She said softly.

"We were close too, that group I was checking in probably launched their D-Day weapon before I could stop them… I couldn't get any data on it, but I assume that is what caused us to move forward in time." Cell stated processing the data it has gathered. "We probably are listed dead on earth to begin with."

Yui stared at the phone then sighed. "So much for my programming."

"You are honestly more worried about your own programming career being ruined at a time like this?!... Wait did we win that bet?" Cell asked.

Yui's eye twitch. "Yes…"

Cell was silent then went crazy on the phone. "Goddammit! Oh well..."

Rau was simply observing for now before nodding. "Miss Yui may I make a proposal?" Rau asked.

Yui looked up blinking a bit. "A proposal?" She asked softly.

"You are a natural that much is true from what I can tell… But you do possess talents and a rather unique tool it seems that was able to peek into our data without much of a problem…" Rau stated.

Yui looked down. "Hey!"

Cell sweats. "I-I only peeked! I swear!"

Rau chuckled. "Peeked or not, we can't exactly let you leave from ZAFT's care due to you know military secrets. So, to make it easier on both of us… Miss Yui would you like to join ZAFT?" Rau asked.

Yui narrowed her eyes a bit. "Eh? You are really offering me that?" She asked softly confused.

"It is beneficial for all I would assume… It lets us provide you with shelter since you do not have a home apparently from what I have observed while also letting us keep a watchful eye over you." Rau explained.

Yui silently stared at Rau thinking. "But joining ZAFT means I have to fight right? I don't know much on this timeline so…"

Rau stared thinking a bit before explaining. "With your AI friend it should be easy to learn how to say move a mobile suit or learn how to do things here." Rau assured then just watched. "What will your decision be?"

Yui stared at Rau then slowly looked down in thought staring at Cell. "Alright… I don't mind doing such, but I will need something to help me transport Cell, my phone only has so much battery life."

"That can be arranged." Rau stated taking out a small thing, it was an ear piece and a key of some kind.

Yui takes it then noticed the shape of the key before slowly putting it into the phone. Suddenly Cell was gone then she puts on the ear piece, the giant cover of the key suddenly pops up and shows a screen and a yelling Cell. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, What the hell is this thing?!"

"It was something quick, but it should help with communication and gets rid of the battery life issue." Rau stated making Yui nod watching Cell controlling the monitor.

"Cool I can control it too, this sure is nice!" Cell said before turning to Yui. "So, we are accepting then?"

Yui stared at Cell before sighing. "Better than being lost here." She stated then looked up to Rau nodding. "We will join ZAFT!"

Rau smiled but Yui noticed both soldiers looking worried. "Good, are you feeling better?" Rau asked.

Yui blinked a bit. "Yes, I do… Why?" She asked as Rau turned walking to the door.

"You are already in uniform, so you might as well start already right? We have a debriefing in the next few minutes so unless you want to be lost you should follow me." Rau stated simply before leaving the room making Yui and Cell confused before they realized what Rau meant.

Yui got up slowly straightening herself out breathing in then out putting the key part of Cell's communicator into her coat pocket not realizing she was in a ZAFT uniform until Rau pointed it out. It explained all the red that is for sure. Regardless she clapped on her face to focus then moved out of the med bay to catch up to Rau.

"While we move you should have your AI explain the details you need. Specifically, information on GINN." Rau explained getting a nod from Yui as she was being fed the information.

"GINN… Those were the units I saw earlier when I woke up and was the type… Miguel was using right?" She questioned looking off to the side.

Cell could be heard lightly but for the most part only se can hear Cell right now. "I suppose so, weapon is standard, we do know due to the Phase-Shift System that the saber is useless against those new machines, the gun works it seems at least."

"Right Miguel's sword did nothing to its armor cause of that system I forgot…" She said simply thinking as Rau listened to Yui's part surprised by how much information was gather on short notice. "So, the gun is the most reliable weapon against them. If we were close, we can gather information on the other unit too… The operating system was basic at best, it's a copy paste up until they have their original parts to them."

Rau smiled at the information that was being gathered and glad to have, it would be useful in their next battle it would seem making her value rise a bit. Rau stopped as they soon reached the bridge then enter it slowly with Yui following behind.

On the bridge Athrun and a few other pilots including Miguel were gathered around a table with a map on it that was process current data on the battlefield they were at talking with the captain of the vessel she assumes due to the black colored outfit.

The moment the door opened and revealed Rau everyone was quick to salute Rau's entry as she entered slowly from behind Rau getting use to the zero-gravity thing as she slowly looked around. The high-tech bridge surprised her as she followed Rau toward the table being surprised by the bridge crew and especially Athrun of her appearance.

"C-Commander why is she here?" Athrun asked in surprise and mixed confusion.

Yui blinked as Rau explained. "As of today, she will be a member of the Rau Le Creuset squad until further notice. Understood?" He noted to everyone getting a nod while Athrun was confused but nodded.

Yui nodded back. "Thank you for having me." She simply stated her eye shifting to the left toward her earpiece then to Rau. "Should I…?"

Rau looked at Yui getting a set of mixed and confused looks before Rau nodded. "You might as well, there will be confusion if he talked out of nowhere." Rau stated.

Yui nodded slowly taking out Cell's communicator then it opened revealing his icon. "Hello! I am Cell, Yuianna's personal AI and assistant, we will be working with you so hope you don't mind us."

The others were a bit surprised to see a fully voiced and self-talking AI, Yui slowly pocketed the communicator then eyed the table with a blink. "I see so it acts as a real-time battle map." She said softly to herself

Rau nodded then focused back on the team. "Now then with introductions out of the way, I am reviewed the data and footage. I want to thank you Miguel for getting footage of your battle, I would be a laughingstock if I had lost to a Natural." Rau praised Miguel for his work before a video of the blue and white machine popped up on the screen behind Rau and Yui making her turn.

After awhile they returned to the table. "As you are all aware the original OS is beyond good enough to allow the machines to fight to begin with." Rau explained making Yui flashback to the events.

"I don't know how the machine suddenly was able to move so suddenly; however, we need to capture that machine or if that fails destroy it before the Earth Forces get it back." Rau explained before continuing. "Not to mention the ship that is carrying it needs to be sunk as well regardless if capture was successful or not. Don't underestimate anything."

"Olor! Miguel! Prepare for takeoff! D-Equipment usage has been granted! End it this time!" The captain of the ship explained to the pilots before they left leaving Yui with Athrun, Rau and the captain.

"Captain Ades! Let me sortie as well!" Athrun requested.

"You have no machine Athrun. Your mission has been completed of capturing one of the machines." Rau pointed out.

Athrun began to protest but Captain Ades cuts in. "Let the others go, Zala. They need to redeem themselves from their humiliation in battle."

Athrun seemed to not want to take this order at all and go back out there. Yui's eyes could tell that it was related to the blue and white machine most likely with the other boy. But she didn't have time to focus on this as her shoulder was tapped making her perk up and look to who was tapping her shoulder seeing it was Captain Ades.

"As for you Yuianna, you are to sortie with them as well." Captain Ades noted making her surprised along with Athrun.

"A-Already? But I haven't…" Yui began to say.

"Have confidence, you won't get much of a chance most likely to practice after this. Go and do your first duty as a member of ZAFT Yuianna!" Captain Ades stated. "Lt. Rau had a reason to add you to his team so now is the time to see what you can do."

Yui just stared at Captain Ades silently thinking before saluting. "Yes Captain." She stated simply before turning then leaving.

"Before you go…" Rau stated to Yuianna making her stop then turning. "What is your last name?"

Yuianna stared at Rau then turned back around. "Yuianna Shiromi." She stated simply before leaving the bridge.

"Lt. Rau I still don't understand why…" Athrun questioned.

"Why her? You will find out… She is a natural, but she is smarter than most." Rau stated before going to sit down leaving Athrun to think to himself before leaving the bridge himself.


	2. Chapter 2 - Time of Grey

**Hey everyone, here is a new chapter coming at ya!**

 **Not many are viewing this yet nor is there any reviews, but I don't care! I'll keep going regardless!**

 **Still, would love to hear from you all about your thoughts on the previous chapter and this chapter. It was my first time going to nearly 10k for a chapter in anything. I can't promise anything for length but maybe we will get there.**

 **Anyways be sure to review or use the review system as leaving a comment to me about questions or concerns I'll address them in these areas.**

 **Onto the chapter though!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Time of Grey**

* * *

 _Versalius – 70 CE_

"Its tight…" Said a groaning Yuianna pulling at the fabric of the pilot suit she was given, it was a back up one for female pilots. She had a mostly flat chest, so it wasn't due to that, the suit itself was just tight in general which was something she was use too as she puts it on.

"Yeah, yeah… They said it was a backup, maybe a pilot suit tailored to you might be more comfortable but just made due with that already Yuianna. It's not a good way of getting rid of your nerves you know." Cell told her from the locker; she had put the communicator down on it, so she can talk with him while watching the monitor.

Cell's icon was on it for a moment before flashing quickly to a series of schematics of a GINN, it was the unit she would be piloting for her first deployment. "You are listening though right?" Cell questioned Yuianna who sighed softly to herself as she checked her helmet slowly.

"Heavy Sword, Heavy Assault Machine Gun for the standard equipment. D-Equipment was…" Yuianna began to say thinking trying to remember. "Canus, short range missile launcher, Parus which is fixed to the GINN and is a longer-range missile launcher. Then there is the recoilless rifle known as the Cattus."

Cell have a ding to show she was right. "Mhm, it seems the other two are going with the explosive equipment. Its weird though considering how things are it seems Heliopolis is a neutral place…"

"Neutral place?" Yuianna inquired to Cell as she untied her ribbon in her hair to use it to tie up her hair up a bit.

"Yeah… It is controlled by a placed called Orb… Not sure who that is but regardless the machine Athrun captured was made by the Earth Forces which led to all of this happening to Heliopolis since they were harboring the machines in secret." Cell explained.

Yuianna was silent looking at the window that considered the hanger where the mobile suits were housed. "So, it is in that state now because of a few selfish people perhaps?"

"Reminds you a lot of our situation in our timeline, people seeking power on way or another." Cell stated. "Regardless I'm keeping away from all the data on their captured suits, for now I'll just be your support AI for your GINN."

"So, you're going to make me handle the controls?" Yuianna asked sweating.

"I can't take control all of the time, I'll step in when you're in trouble, but I'll only give you assistance." Cell stated. "I already hacked and plugged myself into your GINN's system to make it easier on both of us as well."

Yuianna stared at the communicator housing Cell before imaginary sweat drops appeared on the communicator. "I-I asked Rau first! Honest!" Cell quickly noted.

Yuianna just shook her head slowly before focusing back on getting herself ready nodding before picking up Cell's communicator. "Well since you are already in it nothing can be done about it now…"

"Are you ready?" Asked a voice surprising Yui making her turn to the door to see it opening revealing Athrun on the other side of the door making her calm down with a sigh.

"For the most part, I just got a run down on the weapon systems of the GINN from Cell." Yui stated to Athrun who was observing her silently. "Athrun?"

Athrun blinked before focusing back on Yui. "Hm? Oh, sorry Yui, I was just thinking about something… Anyways, are you sure you want to do this?"

Yui was silent before looking toward the window with a nod. "Better than doing nothing, I was a busy girl in my old timeline so just sitting around here or in whatever area would be hell for me. But, I can't help admit I am nervous." Yui tightens the grip on her helmet a bit before loosening up.

Athrun stared at her before smiling. "You won't be alone at least, that should give you some confidence and reason to relax a bit." Athrun attempted to assure her.

Yui stared at Athrun shaking her head. "This is a battle though Athrun, an event that can potentially kill me." She said softly rubbing her hands a bit using her arms to hold the helmet to her torso for a second before relaxing a bit. "But thank you for the attempt at least." Yui thanked Athrun before floating slowly toward the door before her arm was grabbed.

Yui was surprised as her arm was gripped a bit, it wasn't a tight grip but was more of concern as she looked to Athrun's eyes. "Just come back safe, I rather not see someone else die on my watch."

Yui just stared at Athrun narrowing her eyes at the grip Athrun had on her arm. She listened to the words Athrun spoke, but something nagged at the back of her head before she recalled back to Mia's grip that was on her before they were engulfed in the green flame of the nuke. She was silent before slowly removing Athrun's hand from her arm.

"I don't plan on dying today Athrun, I am not that weak after all." Yui stated to Athrun calmly before going to the door. "I'll be back!" Yui stated into the room before the door closed.

Yui was silent staring at the door before hearing Cell in her ear. "I prepped the GINN, we are all set… Are you ready Yuianna?" Cell asked.

Yui turned and began to go down the hall to get to the door that lead into the hanger bay putting on her helmet making sure it was firmly in place before entering the hanger then answering Cell. She eyed a few of the mechanics and soldiers noticing their stares before focusing on her path. She could see both giving her glares a bit; but, she ignored them as she was heading toward her assigned GINN which had mechanics at it messing with machines that were linked to the open cockpit.

"Yeah I'm ready." Yui stated to Cell just as a mechanic saw her then nodded to her.

"Yuianna Shiromi, your GINN is ready for launch! All we need is your D-Equipment!" The mechanic stated.

Yui stared at the mechanic as she stands at the opened cockpit then nodded. "Get me the Cattus then. No D-Equipment." Yui stated simply as she turned then floated into her seat.

"A Cattus? You want that?" The mechanic questioned.

Yui nodded to the mechanic. "The other two already have what they need to fire at that ship. Someone needs weaponry to face off against the other machine… Right?" Yui questioned to the mechanic who stared at Yui then nodded.

"Sounds good to me Yuianna! We will set it up before launch, be ready to go at any moment!" The Mechanic stated as Yui nodded before the cockpit closed leaving her in darkness like before but then there was light with monitors all around. She took out her communicator and puts it on the side of the cockpit just incase to give Cell his own monitor before his icon appeared on one of the GINN's monitors.

"I'll be here for every moment Yuianna. Just be calm and run through the steps in your head. Think of it as a giant computer game." Cell assured Yui who slowly nodded looking around making note what is what. Cell was then putting up a small image detailing what buttons were what; especially, the ones that controlled the suit.

"Throttle, right arm, left arm… I see." Yui stated to herself and kept listing and looking at the controls and buttons before nodding. "Alright, I'm good everything has been memorized I think Cell."

Cell removed the detail to give back the monitor to give her sight to the outside world before getting a ding. "Yuianna Shiromi, your Cattus has been equipped please proceed to the catapult. Miguel, Matthew, and Olor are already ahead of you so be quick!"

Yui breathed in then out. "Yes sir!" She didn't realize there was a third person coming but she didn't question it. She breathed in then calmly moved the GINN hearing Cell who was giving her instructions as she moved the GINN into place at the catapult. She did one last check of her systems before hearing Cell again.

"I'll give you updates on your systems, just worry about actually controlling the unit. Everything is green here." Cell stated for the people on the bridge to hear.

"Catapult is all green you are free to launch Yuianna!" Said the voice, making Yui only assume the person was her combat operator.

Yui's hands began to sweat as she gripped the controls, but the suit made those sweaty hands stay firmly on the controls without issue as she focused as her suit is lifted a bit seeing the tunnel light up green.

"Yuianna Shiromi launching!" She simply stated before her suit was launched forward along the tunnel then felt the cables that were connected to her GINN detach as she leaves the Versalius and was now in the darkness of space.

She was still in awe at the sights before she refocused closing her eyes before using the controls to launch the GINN forward seeing Miguel and Olor's units in the distance trying to catch up to them.

"You're late Yuianna!" Yui heard from over the communicator. It was Miguel from what she could tell.

"Quiet my gray knight in shining armor." She made a bad joke but there was a small chuckle over the communicator.

"I thought it was Athrun that saved you Yuianna! Olor here." Said the voice that claims to be Olor.

"Oh, Athrun did, but Miguel was the one that fought for us." Yuianna joked over the communicator.

"Shut up Yuianna! Anyways, lets just take down that machine and the three-legged ship! Yuianna I heard you got the Cattus so you will be with… Wait." Miguel's voice deterred off making her confused before getting a notice from Cell.

"It seems we have a 5th suit with us." Cell stated. "Athrun is tagging along."

"Athrun?! But didn't the captain tell him no?" Yui asked but Athrun was cuts in over the communicator.

"I did, but I feel like I need to be there!" Athrun stated with conviction in his voice; but for Yui, there was a hint of unknown and confusion in that voice. But it seems only her picked up on it as Miguel cuts back in.

"I like your spirit Athrun! Just don't complain if you don't deal the final blow yourself! Let's go everyone!" Miguel stated over the communicator before blasting ahead of the group with the others picking up speed to follow Miguel.

Yui looked as the red machine flied right by her before she reluctantly picked up speed herself, so she wasn't left behind leaving her concerns in the back of her mind.

Back on the Versalius Rau and Captain Ades look on from the monitor and the windows giving a view of Heliopolis and the mobile suits in the distance. "Should we call him back commander?"

Rau looked onward before smirking at Ades. "No, let him be. Besides it is a good chance to gather data on how the Earth Forces new machines work when facing each other."

Captain Ades was silent before viewing at the window. "And the girl?"

"Yuianna Shiromi… She will be an interesting development as well, I wonder how her first deployment will go..." Rau mused loud enough for Ades to hear.

"You have confidence she will do well?" Ades inquired.

"She didn't take D-Equipment after all and focused more on combating the machine than that three-legged ship." Rau noted. "But her skills of a pilot will be the real test."

"I see… "Captain Ades said softly before focusing back on the monitor. "Will we be telling the council about her?"

"I don't exactly have much of a choice… I must report everything to the council down to the exact details. Besides, a Natural from the pasts sounds like an interesting bit of information." Rau commented before sitting down.

"For now, we just wait and pray for good results Captain." Rau assured Ades who was still skeptical but relaxed and focused on the monitor.

Rau simply observed with a small smile then talked to himself. "A girl lost in time huh?"

* * *

 _Heliopolis_

"I was not aware there was a giant hole like this…" Yui noted through her observations as they traversed to the space colony noting a giant hole in the distance; one of their mobile suits went ahead of them and went into the space colony as the rest of them so the rest of them were going a different route to surprise the battleship on the inside.

"It happened during the commander's battle. You were in the med bay at the time so that might be why you were not aware." Athrun explained over the communicator making her think wondering what in the world caused that amount of damage before focusing forward.

"I've made contact!" Shouted a voice she believed to have belonged to Matthew which was their cue to crash into Heliopolis as the Aegis, which she learned was the shorten name for the unit Athrun piloted, along with Olor blasted another hole on the side of Heliopolis before Olor and Miguel blast through into the colony along with Athrun.

Yui's GINN followed behind the rest but wasn't far behind getting a much better and more clear view of the inside of Heliopolis. It still surprised her that there was a space colony built in this kind of way. It was clear that the colony's structure was fragile as well judging from how easy it was to bust holes into the colony. It wasn't built to stand against military attacks to it, that is for sure.

It made her wonder why people did not expect events like this to possibly happen and made these giant structures that housed thousands of lives impenetrable. But from the sound of it, that seemed a bit impossible to create unless there was a tough enough alloy that can prevent such until someone created a superweapon strong enough to bypass it.

"The other machine as been spotted its coming out of the three-legged ship right now!" Matthew noted.

She was drawn out of her train of thought before getting yelled too over the communicator. "Yuianna!" Yui shook her head softly before responding.

"Yes Miguel?" She responded calmly.

"You are with me and Athrun, we will go after the machine! Matthew and Olor will focus on the warship!" Miguel commanded.

"Understood!" Olor and Matthew noted before blasting off carrying their heavy-duty D-Equipment.

"Understood." Yui stated back to Miguel making sure to stay with Miguel and Athrun.

"Athrun! You came against orders so show off that spirit of yours!" Miguel noted.

Athrun was silent before replying. "Sure."

Yui looked up then looked at Miguel's equipment noting it was another D-Equipment that was slow, an ion cannon if she remembered correctly. It wouldn't be that effective against the new unit she thought, it had fire power sure, but it was slow.

"Guess you were right to not take one of the D-Equipment, mobility is the way to go Yuianna." Cell commented to Yui.

"We will have to wait and see Cell." Yui then observed the oncoming blue and white unit that was fitted with something new. "Cell what is that thing on the machine?"

The monitor on the side was processing the image and breaking it down as Cell analyzed it quickly. "It isn't part of the original unit at all; most likely, it is a pack used to help the unit perform better depending on the situation. Its focused on close quarters combat which makes sense if they are trying to no destroy the colony at all."

Yui observed the image that Cell broke down, it didn't give them details on how the weapons or equipment worked but it didn't matter. "Guess we will have to wait and see." She turned relayed the info to the others. "The unit is fitted for close quarters combat, be careful Miguel."

"I was wondering why it looks so different, luckily we are inside the Colony!" Miguel stated. "Thanks for the information, I'll be careful, but that unit is going down regardless!" Miguel shouted as he moved faster to get to the unit first avoiding the first strike then firing the ion cannon.

Like Yuianna expected the ion cannon's shot was avoided and it hit a cable that was connected to the giant rod that traversed the middle of the colony. It concerned her when the cable fell due to the damage, but it was too late to cry over it. However, Miguel was determined to hit the unit that couldn't hit them due to the inability to fire ranged weapons; but, the unit didn't let Miguel celebrate as the shots continued to miss over and over but, in the process, hitting the colony.

Yui staying back trying to assess on what to do, she wasn't the only one as it seemed that Athrun was being slow to assist Miguel as well. She then observed how Olor and Matthew were doing only to see the first barrage of small missiles land only one hit then the larger missiles being fired from Olor's D-Equipment. The missiles were intercepted while one flies by and hits at the base of part of the colony.

The damage that was continuing to be done to the colony was concerning her, but she didn't have the ability to stop it, she needed to focus on the mission, that mission was focused on the machine that Miguel was fighting who was still missing his shots.

"Dammit!" She heard Miguel cursing.

"Miguel, you need to cool down! Stop aiming at him and aim for where he is going!" Yui warned Miguel over the communicator but to no avail as Miguel fired away anyways.

"Shut up Yuianna! I got him!" Miguel shouted but was able to just barely dodge a spinning blade that was coming his way.

Yui's eyes narrow a bit, "Did that come from the giant sword?" Yui inquired.

"Yeah seems like it, I'm adding in everything we are seeing for later use." Cell said. "Athrun seems to be move weirdly still, we should probably go in ourselves Yuianna!"

Yui's eyes widen as she looked at Cell then noticed something from the spinning blade as it was slowly starting to have a boomerang effect to it. "Miguel! Behind you!" Yui warned as she blasted off toward Miguel warning him.

"Huh?! Miguel was confused and unaware as he was more focused on trying to shoot down the blue and white unit. The blade came back and cuts through the leg of Miguel's GINN throwing him off. "W-What?!"

The blue and white unit was then barreling toward Miguel's machine with the giant laser sword aiming to strike down at Miguel's confused unit nearly cutting Miguel's unit in half if it wasn't stopped by the blade of Yui's GINN. She was using the heavy sword to hold off the unit's strike.

"Y-Yuianna! Why did you interfere?!" Miguel shouted over the communicator.

"Saving your life obviously!" Yui shouted back as she forced the GINN to stay in a clash before the blue and white unit backed off. Yui then assessed the damage of her heavy sword seeing part of it was chipped. "Not the best of weapons to deal with that thing huh…"

"Yui are you fine?" Athrun asked over the communicator.

"Yeah, my sword is chipped but still usable. No physical damage to my unit at all." Yui calmly stated over the communicator. "Miguel how are yo- "She was cut off when Miguel suddenly pushed her unit to the side then rushed forward toward the retreating unit.

"I've got you now new unit!" Miguel shouted training the ion cannon at the unit ready to shoot.

"Miguel!" Yui shouted his name but it was too late as suddenly the blue and white unit fired off object from its shield that pierced through the ion cannon gun breaking it before the unit came in again then cuts through Miguel's unit for real this time. After a moment the unit moves away before all Yui could hear was a scream then nothing but an explosion.

Yui just stared at the cloud that was left making tears appear at the edge of her eyes only remembering the scene she saw before being brought to this time. She held back the tears the best she could as the unit was now heading for her as she heard Athrun's own screams from seeing Miguel die and ow the unit coming for her.

"Yuianna!" Cell got her attention which helped her focus just as Athrun was trying to get to her through the communicator.

"Cell how much data do you have?" Yui asked.

"Not a lot, but we can manage his movements are rough, but it could be just due to the environment." Cell stated as the unit barreled down on them.

Yui nodded. "Good." She stated as she pulled her GINN backwards and up to move away from the striking unit before putting away the GINN's heavy sword. "Switching to Cattus rifle." She made her GINN equip the rifle instead of the submachine gun it had. "Cell improve targeting with the data we do have on his movements match it with the rifle."

"Wait you want me to fiddle with the system?!" Cell asked.

"Yes! If we don't we might not have a chance right now!" Yui shouted just as the unit was chasing her throwing the boomerang again forcing her to fly to the side making sure to go faster that Miguel aiming the rifle to fire and knock out the boomerang only to miss it.

"Fine, fine, it will take a minute so hold on until then!" Cell settled down and focused on fiddling with the targeting system. "Applying combat data, analyzing movements, calculating movements and potential aiming points…"

Just as Cell was setting up the targeting system for her Yui was dealing with a barreling blue and white unit that was attempting to get her throw the boomerang and a slash of the blade to distract her, the boomerang does hit her chipping her unit's right wing which slowed her down a bit. "Darn!" She said as the unit saw it as a chance.

Yui was forced to aim the rifle and fire to force the unit to move or slow down enough for her to regain her speed using her GINN's heavy sword as protection by throwing it out with its face side out to help block and stop the slash before the sword was cut in half. It gave Yui' GINN enough time to back off but the blue and white unit was still barreling down on her.

"Cell!" Yui shouted.

"It's taking longer than I thought!" Cell shouted. "Calculating paths, finding weak points, applying data to rifle!" Cell said trying to speed himself up but was working as fast as the little AI could.

The unit that was after her was catching up using the thing from its shield to snatch her unit's left arm forcing her in place for a moment which gave the unit enough time to catch up. Yui's eyes widen seeing the energy sword that was about to slash at her unit unless she did something before seeing a rifle shot hit the unit forcing it to retreat.

Yui turned to see where it came from only to see the Aegis whistling by slamming into the white and blue unit to force it back. "Yui are you okay?" She heard Athrun say over the communicator before replying.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine!" She replied then checked on Cell. "Cell is just taking a while!"

"Cell is? What is he doing at a time like this?!" Athrun asked.

"Updating the targeting system to match its movements!" Yui firmly replied.

"And done!" Cell shouted loud enough to make Athrun hear. "The targeting system is set up and done Yui! A bit late but we are all good to go!"

"Keep the settings then and save the old ones for later use!" Yui ordered then focused back on Athrun. "I can target its pack from afar, you stay close to him does that sound like a plan Athrun?!"

There was silence making her looked up seeing that Athrun was just motionless staring at the white and blue unit. "Athrun?" Yui asked again over the communicator before hearing an explosion making her look to the right to see part the rod that was at the center of the space colony starting to collapse.

"The colony!" Yui shouted in shock then heard something.

"Olor!" It was from Matthew it seems then he suddenly shouted before charging at the warship from her view.

"Matthew! Wait-!" Yui shouted to him but she was too late as Matthew's unit fired off its rockets but was his unit was destroyed in the process, the rockets still traveled and hit the other end of the rod damaging it even further before the colony began to shake.

"W-What in the world?!" She looked down as if there was an earthquake that made the ground crack and split apart feeling force pulling at her unit.

"The rod was supporting the colony's structure! The colony is breaking apart, we need to get out now Yui!" Cell shouted, Yui knew that but all of this felt like a repeat of what happened in Sherwood. It made her gulp in fear before seeing the blue and white unit Athrun was staring at this whole time began to be sucked out of the colony.

Athrun paused before pulling out to get out of the colony leaving her to figure this out. "Great… Cell do you have a path or something?!" Yui called out to Cell.

"I got something maybe based off the forces pulling at us, let me take control!" Cell shouted making Yui not as she lets go of the controls before the unit began to move on its own. It then blasts off the unit shaking as its injured wing began to get more damaged due to the force. There was a move to the right then the left.

"This is a lot harder than I thought!" Cell shouted.

"Do you need me to take control again?!" Yui shouted holding onto the seat.

"No, we are almost there! Just give me a few moments!" Cell shouted before he moved to avoid some debris that was helping stop some of the force before after a few moments Yui's GINN was able to force itself out of the crumbling Heliopolis.

The right wing was destroyed but the GINN was at the very least mostly intact when it came to the rest of the unit. "Phew… We didn't take that much damage and we got out safely…" Cell said.

Yui just stare though at the huge amount of debris that was spreading as Heliopolis collapsed, there were life pods that were being ejected from the space colony at least meaning civilians did get out. It made her feel better about this, but such destruction was hard to stomach a bit.

"Just terrible huh? Man created such a feat and it just crumbles with no effort at all." Cell stated simply.

"… Reminds me of a lot of things." Yui stated before hearing a transmission coming in.

"Y…Yuianna… Shiro…. Versa… Are you... fe" It was broken up a bit then it got more and more solid.

"Yuianna Shiromi do you read me?" Said a voice again before she responded.

"Y-Yuianna Shiromi reporting, I am fine Versalius. Only minor damages and a loss of a wing." She responded back only to get a brief pause before a familiar voice came on.

"Good job Yuianna for surviving that." Rau's voice came on the line. "Report back to the Versalius immediately. You should have our coordinates just fine."

Yui was about to checks only for Cell to step in showing a map of the area with the Versalius's location. "I got it, you can drive again Yuianna." Cell stated.

"Right… I'll be there shortly commander." Yuianna stated as she began to move her GINN in the direction of the Versalius.

"Are you aware of who else survived Yuianna?" Rau questioned through the communicator.

Yui was silent before responding. "Miguel, Olor, and Matthew perished in the battle. Athrun with the Aegis is alive, but I am unsure where he went he left before I did right before the space colony fully collapsed."

"I see… Well you are safe now that is all that matters, we have visual on your movements. We will prepare to receive you." Rau stated.

"Understood commander." She responds before turning off the communicator for a bit then sighed.

"Well… Just as he said at least we are alive!" Cell stated.

Yui was silent unsure if she should celebrate or be outright ashamed. She sighed a bit before nodding. "You are right Cell…" She said before they arrived at the Versalius slowing down as the GINN flies into the hanger and slows down being caught by cables then being hooked up after a bit she powered down the GINN and picked up Cell's communicator before the cockpit opens.

Yui breathed in then out before slowly stepping out of the GINN getting a. "Welcome back Yuianna. The commander wants to see you right away in his office!" Said a soldier who came with the mechanics who were now working on her damaged GINN.

"The commander? Understood I'll be right there after I get out of my pilot suit." Yui stated as she heads for a door to get out of the hanger area getting a nod from the soldier.

Yui entered a half then closed the door behind her before removing her helmet after finding that she was safe now then goes down the hall into the locker room to change out of her pilot suit and into the ZAFT uniform looking out at the window seeing the Aegis arrive before leaving the locker room.

"I wonder why he wants to see you." Cell pondered to Yui.

"Who knows… I just hope it wasn't from us doing anything bad." She said softly as she fixed her ribbon back to its normal way, she didn't like her hair being held up by it. She reapplies the ribbon, so it was just holding her hair back like a bundle.

Yui takes the elevator for a moment before ending up on another floor then goes down hall after hall before ending up at Rau's office where he seemed to be already settled in. She just knocks on the door getting Rau's attention.

"Welcome back Yuianna, please come in." Rau simply stated focusing on his computer monitor it would seem.

Yui complied eying the computer a bit; she was wondering if was linked to a data network or something similar. It would help her with her lack of bearings a bit, but she kept those thoughts in the back of her mind and stood at attention. There was silence before the door opened once more revealing Athrun who floats in.

"You want to see me commander?" Athrun asked then noticed Yui a bit surprised. "Yui? You are here too?"

"I got here first after all, I was told to come here as well by one of the soldiers." Yui stated before going silent again focusing forward.

Athrun was silent before trying to say something but Rau interrupted him. "Apologies can come later Athrun if that is what your planning to say now. Right now, I need a report from the both of you on what happened. Details on the destruction of the colony will be handled by me before the council so just focus on the results of the mission."

Athrun was silent as if he was holding himself back forcing Yui to step forward. "Matthew moved ahead to get visual on the enemy warship. Once he had visual he told us where they were, we then made a hold to surprise the ship. By the time we arrived the warship had already launched the blue and white unit. Miguel split up the team with Olor and Matthew targeting the warship while me, himself, and Athrun were to focus on the unit."

"I see, as you reported the other three…" Rau inquired staring at Yui.

She lightly gulped a bit before continuing. "Yes… They all perished while fighting the warship and the blue and white unit commander."

"May I ask what you were doing before the colony collapsed?" Rau asked looking for more details it seems.

"I was behind the group when the battle started. I noticed the blue and white unit's strange patterns and tried to warn Miguel, but he waved them off. After I protected him from a fatal strike he pushed my unit to the side and was cut down a moment later. Then the unit turned its sights to me commander." Yui explained.

Rau thought for a minute. "Miguel was a bit agitated… Maybe it was wrong to send him back out…" Rau mused then focused back on Yui. "What happened during your engagement."

Yui was silent before continuing. "I was trying my best to not die at the very least. Even if I didn't have permission I asked Cell to help modify the targeting system as I delayed the enemy unit. The unit was using a combat pack that was different from your own report that was focused on close quarters, so I wanted Cell to monitor and adapt the targeting system to match that."

Rau was a bit impressed, even if it was mostly the AI's doing the idea to even attempt it was crazy; but, it was quick thinking that was needed to combat something new and unknown. "How was that process?"

Cell cuts in for Yui. "I was able to make it faster and sharper, but the targeting system isn't perfect for Yuianna or taking down that machine yet. I need more data to adapt the system even more. All in all, though Yuianna did a lot better than I thought she would."

Yui's eye twitched a bit but she kept silent as Rau listened. "I see, but is it ready for our next engagement possibly?" Rau asked.

Cell was silent. "I believe so, I will need to adjust it though to match its other packs, so this is most likely only effective for that sword version of that unit… Also, is there a better name for it besides us calling it blue and white?!"

Rau chuckled. "I believe it is known as the Strike in terms of a shorten name. But you are right there being at least another pack that the Strike used and there might be more. Just be prepared and try to focus on general movements for now then apply your extra data for the specific packs Cell."

Cell was calculating this before agreeing. "I see, what you said makes sense, so I'll be sure to do that. The GINN is back to normal though so anyone can use it. I can keep the data personally with me."

Rau nodded. "That is fine, actually it will make things easier when we go back to the PLANTs after this mission. Regardless for now we must focus on the Strike and that three-legged ship." Rau stated before standing. "If there is nothing else…"

"W-Wait sir…" Athrun cuts in making Yui look over at him silently before he speaks. "A-About my actions earlier…"

Rau was silent with his lips straight waiting for Athrun to continue before cutting in. "Yes, you were behaving strangely, you even disobeyed a direct order not to go out to the field. I will not punish you if that is what you are worried about."

"No, it is not that commander… You see, my old friend is piloting the Strike, he is a Coordinator from the academy so that might have affected my judgement… I just needed to confirm it was him in that previous battle." Athrun explained.

Rau was silent before putting his hands together. "War is full of irony isn't it?" Rau stated softly making her wonder if Rau has encountered such irony a bit. Rau moved around to the front of his desk. "I understand how difficult it might be to shoot a friend of yours. I appreciate you bringing this to my attention. I will be taking you out of our next engagement."

Athrun was shocked. "B-But sir-!" Rau puts a hand on Athrun's shoulder.

"I couldn't live with myself if I made you go through the mental trauma of shooting your own friend… Not to mention…" Rau continued before Yui cuts in.

"The fact that the pilot of the Strike is a friend you are less likely to shoot them." Yui stated Rau stared at Yui who get back to being silent. "S-Sorry."

"No, no… You are indeed correct Yuianna it is good you understand that as a teammate of Athrun's. A good teammate will calmly understand the flaws of another member of that team." Rau then looked to Athrun.

"S-Sir, he is just being used by the Earth Forces! I-I think I can convince him to come to our side or at least capture him! Please give me a chance." Athrun pleas.

"And what happens if he doesn't, what will you do?" Rau asked making Athrun silent for a moment.

"… Then I will shoot him down myself." Athrun stated, Yui stared at Athrun softly before sighing.

"You might as well let him try commander." Yui stated making Rau look at Yui.

"Why should I Yuianna?" Rau asked.

Yui turned to stare at Athrun then to Rau. "If they are truly friends then the pilot of the Strike will also hesitate just like Athrun here is." Yui stated making Athrun look at Yui before she looked back to Rau. "During the last battle both had a period of just staring and I assume talking at each other in confusion. So most likely both are conflicted on this situation, it would be safe for Athrun to attempt what he is asking for all things considered."

Rau smiled a bit. "I see, you read my mind Yuianna. I will approve of it but if things go south Athrun I expect you to shoot him down… Understood?" Rau asked Athrun.

Athrun salutes. "Sir!"

Rau nodded then look to Yui. "Are you sure you are a Natural Yuianna?" Rau asked making Yui be silent.

Yui looked to Rau while Athrun just watched in silence. "I was unsure what you meant when you first said the term… After a bit of digging on the word, I only have the small definition of it from Cell's research but… I believe so. I have no been genetically modified, it is not even possible for me as you know probably."

Athrun was surprised. "You aren't a Coordinator? How were you even able to pilot the GINN then?" Athrun asked making Yui shrug being careful since Athrun is unware of her situation.

"I only memorized what Cell coached me on, I use to be a programmer so half of the stuff was easier, not to mention Cell handles part of the work. I can do the piloting and other controls on my own." Yui explained to Athrun then focuses back on Rau. "Why do you ask?"

Rau sat back down at his desk putting his hands together in thought. "You know and are able to do things I thought Natural's could not comprehend. I don't fully trust the story you gave and thought it might be a more imaginative form of amnesia and you are actually a Coordinator."

Yui was silent a bit. "Its possible some things were enhanced in my body…" She was silent looking to Athrun who was confused then turned to Rau.

"Athrun can you give us the room for a minute?" Rau asked surprising Athrun who looked to Yui then nodded with a salute leaving the room. When they both confirmed that Athrun left Rau sat back in his seat. "What do you mean?"

"…Right before I was sent to this timeline commander… I mentioned a bomb, right?" Yui inquired to confirm.

"Yes, then right after you appeared in our time from the year... 2017 AD, right?" Rau asked.

Yui nodded before talking further. "I am thinking maybe the jump and the bomb itself that sent me here might have affected my body's make up a bit."

Cell was concerned. "Wait! Hold up! How is that possible?! You are perfectly fine!"

Yui nodded. "Yeah, but memorizing so far has been a lot easier for me here just like the commander is saying I shouldn't be able to do all of that naturally without training… Not to mention I was wounded for some reason either from the same explosion or something else. I can only assume the radiation or whatever I was hit with might have modified my body that way…" Yui theorized.

Cell hummed in thought. "I get your point, but wouldn't it be to far of a stretch to say you aren't a Natural?"

Rau was silent then nodded. "It is true since you jumped in time your ability to pilot that GINN should have been terrible, yet it wasn't. It would be best to study your engagements as we progress on this mission. For now, don't over think it Yuianna. You are an Natural, whenever or not that is a bad thing you more importantly are a member ZAFT. Understood?"

Yui was silent before nodding. "You are right Commander…"

Rau nodded then stood up. "Good, do no dwell on the past, it is no longer your home. As far as I see it this is your time of residence Yuianna and you already fit in." Rau checked the time. "With that out of the way, we must prepare for our next plan. You might want to rest and energize yourself while you have the chance." Rau stated motioning for the door.

"I will see you in a few hours from now on the bridge for a debriefing of our current situation. You might be meeting the other three of our team shortly too, I would be careful with how you talk about being a Natural around Yzak though…" Rau warned before he left the room along with Yui.

"I guess he doesn't like… Our kind I guess…. That is a really weird term for a race of humans though…" Yui stated sweating a bit.

"It is, but a word is needed to identify who was enhanced and who is not. For now, aside from if you are alone with me or Athrun say you are a coordinator instead of a Natural… I'll be sure to warn Athrun as well." Rau continued.

"Understood, I'll be going then." Yui stated softly.

"You have been prepared your own room, it was for one members that died but it is better than nothing." Rau noted finally before leaving for the elevator. "I will see you in a few hours." Rau stated before disappearing into the elevator with Yui looking on at the closed doors.

"Should we go get some rest?" Cell asked.

* * *

 _Versalius - Bridge_

Yui just stared at the elevator doors before nodding then used the elevator herself to go to the quarters ward of the ship.

Rau arrived at the bridge shortly the room in a bit of chaos after the events transpired with Heliopolis. The space colony collapsing complicated things greatly as their objective to only take the machines would not be in question. Not only that but one was still in the hands of the Earth Forces along with a high-tech battleship.

He slowly floated to his command chair one leg crossed over the other hands together in thought as he was trying to figure out a plan in his head while contemplating what he is learning from Yuianna. _"A girl lost in time who is a Natural yet is able to comprehend the coding language easily along with the ability to pilot a GINN to a degree…"_

Rau smirked a bit. _"I don't know how much Committee Chair Zala might like since if she is a Natural it might complicate things for him and his message. Maybe I should skew the results of these tests for Yuianna, it was her that came up with the possible theory as well…"_

As he thought of this he wondered if what she said is true however. _"If true, she is a dangerous girl not to mention she has that AI with her… At this rate she might be a valuable piece for ZAFT as a whole…"_ The things of the past interest him wondering who or what caused such an event and if more like her popped up. If it was just her then it made him question why her was only sent here… Maybe she is from this time maybe.

Rau frowned a bit. _"It would be a shocking revelation and might damage the girl mentally who was strong willed and smart."_ For now, he will have to keep observing and come up with a plan on how to present this to the council when he will eventually have to go in to discuss the Heliopolis incident. He straightens himself then focuses on the bridge crew to come up with a new plan on what to do now.

* * *

 **I got to 7.7k! Less but hey I am proud of it!**

 **Thank you for reading, would love to hear from everyone on how you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **If you don't have anything to say, then just answer a simple question for me: What music song (j-pop wise) would fit for a opening theme for this series right now?**

 **Personally, I thought of something lighter due to the theme and focus on Yui like Routine from Frozen Qualia, but I wanted to hear your thoughts on it! Anyways thank you all I'll see you next chapter should be a good one!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Time of White

**Maybe I'm the only here that enjoys other forms of j-pop then? ^.^***

 **To respond or not to respond that is the age-old question… I am not trying to make her a Mary Sue, yes, it is a bit much, but she has valuable information due to having Cell. Not to mention ZAFT was trying to avoid civilian casualties.**

 **Course If I delve too much I might spoil character development later down the line, so I will end the comments there.**

 **With that stuff out of the way sorry for the delays finals was happening for me so that took priority over the series for a bit. We are now onto Chapter 3 with 200+ at least checking out the series!**

 **Still would love to hear from you guys so my question I want to present to you today: What color do you think best represents Yui and Cell? You can pick one for both or one for each.**

 **The theme for the chapters if you haven't noticed have been colors so it is a rather important theme after all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Time of White**

* * *

 _?_

" _How are her vitals today?" An old voice stated._

" _Stable. The testing of her body hasn't done anything harmful to her it seems. To think she was nothing but a chunk of ice all of these years…" A female voice stated._

" _Conscious?" The old person inquired, the noise of someone sitting down could be heard lights flashing twice._

" _Not yet. It has been a month since she was thawed out from her deep sleep. Cryogenics were in their infancy at that time after all… Hm?" The woman's voice had a hint of a surprise._

" _Is something the matter?" The old man asked._

" _No, it just seems like some activity levels have raised if our machines are correct." There was the sound of footsteps from a set of heels. Then the sound of typing on a computer could be heard. "I'm adding these changes to the report."_

" _Right… Oh right did our experiments improve her condition at all?" The old man asked, the clang of a tea cup being set down could be heard. "She was in a terrible state that entire time after all under the ice."_

" _Radiation levels have decreased to zero. Skin was repaired, it's a miracle this ribbon survived it. It will probably be the only think that is hers outside of the device that was on her." The lady explained. "Aside from that… The only other thing I want results wise on her condition is for her to wake up."_

" _The device that was with her is completely useless in its current state. We can't crack it open even if its just ancient tech…" The old man stated. "She was a survivor of that one incident, right?"_

" _Indeed, the only known survivor as far as we know. We have no way of knowing who she is due to the time gap, but the only survivor was frozen as a way to try and give her time to cure her body." The lady summarized. "Poor kid… Asleep all this time, now in a scary time of war and human medication."_

" _That is why we are performing these tests right?" The old man chuckled out. "It might not be the same as a Coordinator, but these tests may prove to be fruitful for her when she awakes."_

" _Yes… Still fruitful or not, these tests were done on different kinds of subjects. I just hope her body can hold out through it all. How much time do we have anyways?" The lady asked._

" _A year most likely. Maybe less due to Orb's secret dealings. At least that is what our friends stated." The old man stated. "As such we are on a clock. Make sure she is stable enough to awaken then keep performing tests on her. It's weird saying this, but tests seem more... Human that way."_

" _Agreed Doctor. ARCH, run a diagnostic on the subject's body, update the record for any new changed." The lady stated, a moment passed before a female voice popped up._

" _Very well Doctor Kimari, diagnostic has been run. Brain activity is rising slowly, radiation levels at 0, skin condition at 95%, body has return to normal functions and form. Not ailments or life-threatening diseases detected. At-risk levels are lowering. No loss of senses detected." The voice stated in a monotone voice, robotic like even. "Movement detected. Subject may be aware at this time."_

" _Oh good, that was sooner than I thought." The old man suggested then there were footsteps, a hand was felt on the arm. "Hello? I don't know your name, but I am Doctor Shu. What you hear is something you may forget or may remember. But I and my assistant here are trying to help you become alive again. It may not be in your time, but a life is a life I say. You still seem young at least, so you still have many years of rebuilding yourself and enduring whatever happens."_

" _Doctor I know you love to talk but…" The lady began to talk but only got a chuckle._

" _Regardless it would be good if- "There was color and blurry images, a bright light can be seen with two figures overhead. "Oh! Well good morning! Kimari get an assistant to get some things for her, our subject has awoken." One of the figures disappear._

" _This might be a strange question to wake up to… But I would like to ask: Who are you?" There was silence before an answer was spoken then a flash of light._

* * *

 _The Versalius_

"Yuianna wake up! You got a visitor!" A voice was heard as Yui opened her eyes quickly with a small pant and sweat then slowly got up. She held the bridge of her nose for a second shaking her head slowly. "Are you alright Yuianna?! You seem a bit shaken up." She finally recognized the voice, it was just Cell.

It took her a moment, but she finally breathed in then relaxed. "Y-Yeah, sorry Cell. I just had… A weird dream is all." She noted softly then turning to the side of her bed feet onto the floor then looked up to notice Rau standing there making her eyes narrow. "Please tell me this is a onetime thing."

Rau chuckles to himself before explaining himself. "Believe me, I wish for the same, but you left me no choice after not answering my knocking for a minute." Rau sat down on the other bed slowly before continuing with his explanation. "I came to check up on you is all, you are the newest member to the squad. Judging from how you woke up, its possible the previous engagement got to you mentally and result in this… 'Weird' dream of yours."

Yui stared at Rau silently for a few moments before sighing. The argument was sound enough for her. So, she didn't pry, she focused and just answered the unasked question about her condition. "I am healthy and okay Commander… My dream was not related to my engagement… More of… I had a weird dream related to me being here is all I guess?"

Rau's facial expression unless it was a chuckle were an enigma in of itself. It was hard to tell what Rau was thinking of or how he was reacting to her words. Rau simply inquired on the matter. "Do you wish to talk about this dream in detail? The more I know the better for you for when we will have to meet the council later."

"Council… I guess it's a ZAFT government being?" Yui asked.

"Indeed. Although we do have a single representative the government still runs on a council-like system. Since we destroyed Heliopolis, a neutral space colony controlled by Orb, we will eventually have to go and report our actions on this mission that led to it. That would also include you… Thus, the more I know the better I can be at being prepared." Rau explained intertwining his hands toward and putting them over his leg as he crossed them. "So, if you would please explain."

Yui was silent for a moment closing her eyes shaking her head a bit then focused on Rau once opening them. "It was a conversation between two… Doctors. Somehow, I was frozen using cryogenics and those doctors thawed me out. It was I guess a year before the current year maybe I can't tell you for certain. Regardless they talked about how I was in bad shape and were running tests on my body while trying to repair it."

"Tests…Repairs huh?" Rau mused putting a hand to his chin in thought. "Anything else?"

"Names… I got their names… Doctors Shu and Kimari, they mentioned coordinators and Heliopolis… Something about orb so it made it easier to narrow down when this might have occurred. But aside from that I think my body was altered somehow." Yuianna stated. "At least that's if my dream was true."

Rau was silent before standing up slowly. "Well, it is rather detailed enough, its possible it is a memory that your mind wanted to bring out from the depths since it relates to the events you have experienced."

Yui mused to herself for a bit before nodding. "I'll have to agree to that bit at least. I don't know a Shu or Kimari off the top of my head either."

Rau suddenly stood up hands at his sides. "Thank you Yuianna for this information. With this maybe we can figure something out for your report. Especially with those two names it might make it easier on out end." Rau stated about to leave then stopped. "Oh right... There is one more thing."

"Hm?" Yui looked up at Rau confused, he turned back to her.

"Come to the bridge within the next few minutes. We need to keep on track with that new warship." Rau told Yui who just stared as if processing it all in her head before talking again.

"So that is also new huh… Then that means that has the most firepower when compared to other warships?" Yui stated as she slowly got up.

Rau grinned a bit the response she gave. "Very good assumption. But yes, that ship does have a lot of firepower behind it. It makes destroying it top priority before we leave this space. I want you on the bridge to observe since your unit is still being repaired."

"Seems the damage was a bit worse than they thought. We won't be able to sortie for a while." Stated Cell who chimed in on the why.

Yui just shook her head. "Here I thought it was just minor damage. Don't judge a book by its cover at least, good time to remember that lesson." She picked up her communicator before turning back to Rau. "I'll be up on the bridge in a moment Commander." Yui stated.

Rau nodded. "Good." With that Rau walked out of her quarters with the door automatically closing behind Rau.

Yui stood there silently, well stood the best she could with the zero-gravity factored in, that aside she 'stood' there in though staring at the door holding the communicator in silence. Then Cell's voice came on. "Its true by the way. Someone was trying to get into your phone so… Someone messed with use between that nuke and the time when you woke up at least."

Yui looked at the communicator silently before nodding. "Didn't think I would be the one to get unfrozen first. I thought Walt Disney had priority." She stated with a small giggle getting a chuckle from Cell.

"Oh right, I am working on a better housing unit for me." Cell stated showing off schematics. Yui leaned in observing the schematics then blinked.

"A visor?" She questioned.

"Yep, all we would need to do is mess with the helmet of your suit then fiddle with the glass a bit. I even went ahead and asked Rau and the engineers. They are working on it as we speak." Cell stated but sweats shortly after.

"Cell… Why do you keep getting ahead of yourself here?" Yui stated as she stared at the AI, her eye twitched as she did such.

"I-I'm just trying to make it easier on you! I swear!" Cell defended himself but got a giggle from Yui. "H-Huh?"

"S-Sorry just needed the laugh. Thanks Cell, for looking out for me." She stated as she started to exit her room.

"Hmph… We are in the same boat here partner. I have to make sure you don't die on my watch." Cell stated simply before quieting down getting another giggle from Yui.

Yui looked up then saw Athrun going into the elevator, she quickly moved to hop into the elevator before it closed surprising Athrun when she turned around. "H-Huh? Yui?!"

"Excuse me…" She stated simply as she slips through the door right before it closed, she noticed the hanger level was pressed so she pressed the bridge level as the elevator went.

"What are you doing?" Athrun asked still surprised from what she did.

"Going to the bridge. Commander's orders since my unit is still be repaired." Yui explained to Athrun simply looking up hearing the elevator move smoothly, it was different compared to a normal elevator.

"The bridge? Wait does that mean you won't be able to sortie for the next battle?" Athrun inquired.

"Yeah, it is worse shape than the engineers thought it seems. So, the Commander wants me at least on the bridge." Yui stated back looking to Athrun. "Are you surprised?"

"A bit yeah…We could have really used the data you collected in the engagement. Plus, it would help having a partner out there who understands my situation." Athrun explained.

Yui was silent before focusing on Athrun, "Just relax and try Athrun. I get where you are coming from but worrying about those things is not going to convince your friend to come and join this side." She stated simply looking up. "Course your mission is a tough one, its possible he was a civilian of this… Orb and was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Thus, making him pilot that machine." She assessed softly to Athrun looking forward again at the door.

"But he is a Coordinator- "Athrun was about to continue before being cut off. Yui looked off to the side.

"And I am… A Natural I guess. Does that change anything? Orb is neutral right? A neutral body in a conflict will have people that wants to avoid war. It would be the same for Coordinators and Naturals alike." Yui explained looking down. "Just… Understand every possible explanation first before trying to go into a negotiation."

Athrun was silent for a moment. "Thanks, Yui… I'll take your advice to heart when I go out there. But Kira… He is still just being used by the Earth Forces." Athrun stated softly.

"You both have your own reasons for doing what you do. Its just a matter of understanding those reasons." Yui replied then heard the ding as the doors opened for the hanger. "It's your floor."

Athrun nodding stepping out of the elevator. "Hopefully your suit will be repaired soon."

Yui smiled. "Just don't get shot down by the warship. I don't want to be alone with Rau at the council… Thing or whatever system you run." The statement was followed by her giggling.

Athrun nodded again before moving down the hallway the door closing shortly after. "The irony of war huh…" Yui stated.

"It is a thing. War is filled with irony." Cell noted from the communicator.

"Well yeah, of course it is. But it's a different when you see in it real life." Yui noted back to Cell who seemed to be registering that then agreeing with her.

It was a silent ride the rest of the way up to the bridge before the ding sound could be heard, the elevator doors open making Yui see a couple of officers standing there. They move aside allowing to exit the elevator saluting to them who gave her a salute back before going into the elevator themselves. Once the elevator closed with the officers inside she began to make were way to the door to the bridge then opened it.

There were first a set of eyes her way before they quickly disappeared as she slowly floats into the room hearing the door close behind her noticing Rau with Captain Ades at the tactical map that was used to explain and plan their previous mission. It had a series of circles and arches, then a set of three arrows pointing to different locations on the map.

"A space map?" She theorized as she approached the table slowly observing the lines quickly gathering what is what.

"Yes, it provides us current and accurate data on the positions of key locations around space. Right now, we are here in the middle of the debris field that was created by Heliopolis's collapse." Rau stated pointing to their location. "The ship's whereabouts are unknown due to the debris. They are probably offline right now to hide themselves, so we can only guess they are close to the center of the field." A circle pops up on the map to show the general area that Rau was referring to.

"Then the arrows are predicted options for them?" Yui asked Rau looking at the arrows on the space map. "Artemis… And the Moon. So, a base on the moon and a place named after the Greek Goddess of the moon. Great naming sense."

Rau chuckled a bit. "Interesting fact. Regardless the Moon Base is home to the Earth Force out here in space. Artemis however is much closer and has a special defense system making it impossible to attack the base."

"Defense system?" Yui asked then the captain stepped in.

"The Shield of Artemis to be precise. It's a device that completely blocks lasers and other objects that tries to pass it. They basically get terminated the moment they pass through the shield." Captain Ades explained making Yui think a bit looking between the two points. The Moon was on the other side of the Earth, so it made it a longer route. Artemis was shorter at the very least.

"Variables aside going to the Moon Base would be the best way of making sure it is safely returned… But considering how everything went. That ship won't have the ability to travel for long without an issue of supplies." Yui noted dragging her finger over the two paths. "About..."

"They are quite a few days apart in terms of distance." Cell noted.

"Cell stop with your habit alright… Regardless… Artemis is owned by… Eurasia if I am saying that right, which would be a red flag for a new warship. But if they are lacking in supplies and the ability to prolong things Artemis would be the perfect and only place for them in a situation like this." Yui stated softly.

Rau looked to her in silence before speaking up. "What makes you think that Yuianna?"

Yui looked up then points to the circle. "Regardless of it being an Earth Force ship or not. Their priority was to make sure civilians are the very least would go unharmed. Its entirely possible for them to take in civilians during this downtime. If that's the case, then their ability to ration whatever supplies they do have weakens." She eyed the map silently scanning it quickly noticing the belt around Earth.

Rau followed Yui's eyes then looked up. "Right you are unaware… There… Was an incident a few years back, it left a debris field circulating around the Earth ever since."

Yui looked up at Rau then the Captain before lowering her head. "S-Sorry I didn't mean to speak out of turn Captain, Commander."

"It is quite alright. It shows you are learning quicker about the situation you are in. However, your assessment I must agree with. Not because you convinced me but those were my thoughts as well." Rau assured looking to Captain Ades. "Captain lets form a net for the ship."

"A net? Assessment or not sir, we can't know for sure if- "Captain Ades was cut off by an alert.

"Captain!" A stage crew member shouted. "We have detected a heat source moving toward Path A!"

"Heat source?" Captain Ades questioned. "That must be- "

"It might be a decoy." Both Yui and Rau said making them look at each other before looking forward.

"Yuianna stay at the table and overlook the space map. Set up our net on Path B! I am sure of it, that ship is heading toward Artemis! Launch the Versalius! Contact the Gamow and tell it to follow the following instructions!" Rau commanded as he moved to his seat. Captain Ades nodding to Yui before doing the same.

Yui silently observed before looking down at the map thinking to herself before Cell chimed in. "I wonder how badly this map is being interfered."

Captain Ades looked back. "It is unsure, the debris is highly concentrated. It would be hard to accurately tell how much of the map is being accurate but large heat sources seem to be detected well enough."

"Like just now then? Heat source within the circle detected and moving judging from the map here." Cell stated. It only took a second before a stage crew member saw the same.

"The AI is right Captain heat source detected and on the move!" The crew member stated making Captain Ades to look back.

"How did you- "The captain was cut off by the AI.

"I just detected it faster is all. I also figured out its flight path. Its moving slower than the decoy and has a slightly larger heat source. Its expected path is toward Artemis. It's safe to say it is the real deal." Cell noted before quieting down.

There was silence as Yui looked down. "Cell!"

"I-I'm just helping here! Its better for everyone here we get things right and, accurately right?" Cell countered making Yui sighed softly.

"Don't be too hard on the AI Yuianna, he is being quite useful. Build up our speed and move us ahead of them. Update the Gamow on the current situation and have them follow from behind!" Rau stated.

Captain Ades nodded looking forward. "Up the throttle of the engines! Get into position quickly!"

Yui stared at what was going on then sighed looking down at her communicator where Cell was at sweating within his digital avatar. She shook her head then focused on the map. "Cell while we do that can you determine the locations where the map is being interfered the most?"

Cell's sweating emote halted and was left staring. "Y-Yes Yuianna I can do that!" Cell quieted down and began to pop up on the table moving his skull head around the map. "Let's see… Debris seems to have flushed out everywhere. The hardest areas are near the center…It seems the map is limited in terms of depth, we are better with horizontal data at least but since this is space..."

"A lot of blind spots, right? Can you narrow them down?" Yui asked simply.

It took Cell a moment to process the idea. "I can only confirm the blind spots up to the range we have set. Right now, there isn't many from the current range, but our limit abilities suggest that there might be heavy debris outside of that range." Cell summarized.

"We are closing in on position!" A crew member stated.

"Sir Athrun Zala is requesting permission for launch!" Another member of the crew stated.

Captain Ades looked to Rau who nodded then looked forward. "Permission granted! Launch him the moment we are in position!"

"Athrun Zala permission granted. Launch will commence when in position!" The permission was granted, and they were quickly in position before the Aegis launched out of the warship seconds later shooting off with a light of its boosters toward the distant warship.

Yui looked on at the window of the bridge observing the debris that surrounded the area of space they were in. "A unit has been detected leaving the warship! It is most likely the mobile suit!" A crew member noted.

"Just the one?" Rau questioned making Yui interested.

"Just the one sir!" The crew member stated.

Yui looked between Rau and the crew member before looking down to Cell's communicator confused. "They have another unit?" She questioned.

Rau looked back. "Yes, a mobile armor. A Mobius to be exact, they have a rather pesky old friend of mine piloting it. He is pretty good at his job, but it sees his unit is not ready for sortie yet."

Yui looked at Rau then back to Cell. "Cell?" She questioned her AI friend who was processing the info then revealing it to her.

"Its limited to ZAFT combat knowledge, but it seems to be a mass-produced unit used by the Earth Forces mainly. They are common place in most battles, they are basically the GINN if you need a comparison for mass produced units." Cell noted.

Yui was silent looking at the map again silently looking at everything they have so far. "New warship with state of the art technology when it comes to weaponry… New units… Yet the Earth Forces are using mobile armors still. Those mobile armors are mass produced as well… I assume mobile armors are weaker in terms of combat ability but that is entirely based on the pilots of those machines I guess." She went on a small spree of talking to herself that drew Rau's attention.

"Is something the matter Yuianna? You have permission to speak your mind." Rau stated drawing Captain Ades attention. There was a pause as she observed everything, the map with the debris field giving limited view then the fact that a mass-produced unit isn't ready for sortie at all.

"Commander, with all due respect… If a mobile armor like a Mobius is a mass-produced unit. It then in turn shouldn't be hard for them to replace whatever parts have been lost. Especially after the time between whatever you did and now. We can use my GINN for this example as well for this assessment, not saying they are the best in terms of speed but it is possible." Yui stated then points on the map. "Considering the debris field is making it harder for us to detect everything around us…"

Rau was silent before quickly looking forward. "Captain evasive maneuvers now!"

Captain Ades looked at Yui then to Rau. "W-Wha- "

"Heat source just entered the edge of the sensor range!" Cell shouted first.

"Confirmed on my end too! Heat source right below us Captain!" A crew member shouted.

Captain Ades took a second before shouting an order. "Quickly tilt us down to port for evasive and combat maneuvers!"

"There won't be time!" Rau shouted.

"We got to try!" Captain Ades shouted. "Pilot Shiromi hold on tight! Everyone brace for impact!" They felt it faster than they can process the idea. Yui gripped the table tightly to keep her upright as the ship tilted but was hit by a series of beams hearing explosions throughout the ships then an alarm going off.

"D-Damage report!" Rau shouted.

"We have taken damage in various parts of the ship!" A crewmember assessing the damage stated.

"Can we shoot down that Mobius?" Rau stated standing up floating forward.

"Some of our weapons were damaged in the recent assault sir!" A crewmember shouted leaving Rau searing a bit.

"Dam you!" Rau cursed a bit before getting his attention shifted elsewhere.

"C-Commander! We need to move out of line!" Yui shouted making Rau turn toward her.

"What?!" Rau questioned floating over to the table still angry but looked at the table where she is pointing at the position of the warship.

"This is an experimental warship, right? Right now, we are perfectly aligned with it. If they have anything that wasn't reported yet before like something big we won't have much time to react. They planned for this after all to confuse us!" Yui stated quickly.

Rau stared at Yui for a moment then his anger lowered. "We are still damaged that is true… We can't risk being here longer either way… Send out a message! We are leaving move the ship!"

Captain Ades nodded then looked forward. "Move out of the alignment with the enemy ship and prepare to retreat! Call back all mobile suit pilots as well!"

"Yes Captain!" All the crew members shout as they began to work double time on moving the ship.

"Incoming fire!" One crew member shouted.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Captain Ades quickly ordered but just as he stated a large beam flies right by them but misses them due to the ship moving already. Yui just sighed in relief so did a few of the crew members.

"Good thing we followed your advice Yuianna! We owe you one there!" A crew member shouted suddenly making her jump looking over looking around the bridge rubbing her cheek a bit.

"Right! Thank you Yuianna!" Captain Ades addressed Yui then looked forward. "Prepare to exit the battlefield! This battle is over for us." The captain stated as the ship began to turn and move away from the battlefield.

Rau looked at the Captain. "Be sure to send word to the Gamow to send Athrun and the Aegis back to us. I need him to help explain to the council."

Captain Ades eyed Rau. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. He is the calmest person out of the group. I need someone like that to help explain and describe the machines to the council." Rau explained looking to the Captain. "Yuianna will also be coming with us as well."

Captain Ades was surprised. "Not going to let her get more combat experience with the rest of the squad Commander?"

Rau looked back at Yui who was distracted with Cell looking over the map to herself. "I believe she obtained quite a bit of experience already from being on the bridge itself. Don't you think so Captain Ades?"

The Captain looked back at Yui then looked forward. "She is a good asset at the very least, I can say that much at least. Her potential is high too for a Natural at the very least." He then looked at Rau. "Good luck trying to explain this to the council though."

"Indeed… It will be a challenging thing considering the current sentiments in that room. But feats like these will help." Rau noted. "Nothing substantial for sure, but she foresaw things we did not."

Captain Ades chuckled slightly "We paid the price not paying attention to that advice. At least we get to leave with less damage than we might have gotten moments before." As he talked the ship was slowly getting out of the debris field with word being sent from the Gamow.

"Captain! Athrun Zala is returning as we speak. It seems the squad has failed in destroying the warship and the hostile units." The communications officer stated. "E.T.A. is five minutes. Hanger is ready to receive him!"

Captain Ades nodded. "Get ready to receive him then prepare to head back to the PLANTs!"

"Yes Captain!" The crew shouted back.

Yui observed the scene before sighing a bit as she picked up her communicator. "You think the joke about a few years being shed off my life is still valid Cell?" She asked her AI companion who just chuckled.

"Define a few, we already shed off many lifetimes-worth of years already." Cell joked.

Yui sighs again. "Don't treat me like an old lady here."

"Not my fault. The opportunity was there!" Cell defended himself. "At least you still- Oh right I forgot that is a bad thing to say to a lady."

Yui shook her head. The AI meant well she knew this much, but sometimes his understanding of social media culture gets to her sometimes. "D-Don't shake your head on me! Anyways I'm cutting my link to the map. Saving some notes, we can use to practice and simulate later."

"Simulate?" Rau inquired floating over to Yui and Cell hearing the conversation.

Cell processed something before showing a visual on the communicator's screen. "We a bit of work, I can set up a visual simulation. With this, I can give Yui tactical practice with the data I have. It took awhile but I am finally adapting myself to your coding and how your systems work."

Cell was silent before quickly explaining himself. "I didn't fiddle with anything! Only with stuff pertaining to this communicator. I want to make sure things are as smooth as possible on my end while I try to assist Yuianna."

Rau was silent looking at the communicator before nodding. "Well make sure to keep your habit of poking at other databases without permission to a minimum. Your visor idea was approved only because you asked and worked out the schematics yourself." Rau reminded Cell.

"I know… Anyways speaking of that we need to go visit the engineers working on it." Cell stated looking to Yui with the moveable screen. "Shall we go Yui?"

Yui stared at the communicator housing Cell before nodding. "Right." She slowly puts the communicator into her pocket then salutes to Rau. "I am taking my leave now Commander."

Rau nodded. "Good work today Yuianna. Be sure to get some rest and clean up before we dock. You want to be presentable for your first visit to the PLANTs, right?"

Yui was silent before nodding. "Right. That is the home for Coordinators... Understood I'll be sure to do such." She then turns before exiting the bridge.

"She learns quicker than I thought…" Rau said softly to himself before exiting the bridge himself shortly after.

* * *

 _?_

"Did they survive?"

"Not sure, the subject is unknown too."

"Civilian casualties were not high thanks to the shelters."

"The latest report stated that she was up and moving. The tests were successful at the very least."

"What about the ARCH system?"

"Missing with the Doctors, we are unsure where they went."

"Could they be observing and following the subject?"

"That would be hard to do if they are not all together."

There was an alert drawing the attention of the voices for a moment. There was the sound of typing before a screen lights up revealing the face of an old man with short grey beard and white eyes. "Hello? Is this thing on?"

"Doctor Shu! Its so good to see you are alive!" The voices become more distinct, it was the voice of a male.

"It is good to see you well as well Commander… Doctor Kimari is also alive and well." Doctor Shu stated, a figure walks in from the side of the screen with a medium-sized chest and a dirty lab coat. The figure leaned down revealing a purple-haired, glasses wearing woman. Her eyes matched her hair.

"Hello Commander Yain." Doctor Kimari noted.

The Commander, now named Yain, nodded back. He had a military outfit on with a beard around his face, a scar trails along his right eye but he still has an eye there. His eyes were green. Stocky build and tall. He had a Captain's hat covering up blackish hair. "Good to see you two alive and well. What about the subject?"

There was silence before Shu spoke up. "A stray bullet hit our facility on Heliopolis making it collapse. We got separated from the subject. She is alive and moving judging from the remote status checker implanted into her body, at least dated from a few hours ago at least."

"What do you mean?" Yain inquired.

"I sent the data over to Ms. Hakuna." Shu noted.

Yain looked over to his assistant Asaui Hakuna who was looking over a tablet then showing it to Yain. "Here you go Commander." His assistant was wearing a pinkish military outfit covering up her modest chest. She had short blonde hair with a small cap on.

Yain was silent then slowly picked up the tablet then reads it over slowly. "It was removed or deactivated? Do we have a telling from where or when?" He asked Shu who only shook his head.

"Afraid not. But she is alive and found by someone at the very least. Me and Kimari will be trying to locate her and then follow her so we can observe her." Shu noted.

"What about ARCH?" Yain focused on the AI unit that was also under their guidance.

"Greetings Commander." The sudden voice spooked Yain but he quickly regained himself looking up at the side of the screen. A logo of a halo ring with wings appeared on it.

"Right… I transferred the ARCH over to you for safe keeping for now while we track down the subject." Shu stated with a chuckle.

"Darn old man… Well alright then, if you can figure out the location of the subject notify us immediately. I assume you have the stabilizers ready?" Yain questions.

Shu brought out a briefcase then opened it up revealing cannisters. "More than enough. It depends on her if her body accepts or rejects the changes. She was fine for a longer period than expected at the very least."

"Be sure to take care with her then. Blue Cosmos is stirring up something with this Heliopolis event going on, so we have to be ready on our end." Yain noted.

Shu groaned a bit. "Bah… Cursed organization always ready to jump at whatever chance they get to eliminate the Coordinators."

Yain grinned a bit. "If only you were younger huh old man? Anyways be safe out there. If you need to be resupplied use outpost X-T104."

"Understood Commander. May peace be our salvation." Shu stated back to Yain.

"May peace be our salvation." Yain said back before the communication was terminated.

Asaui looked at the screen then to Yain. "Commander, our scouts are ready to deploy… Sir was it worth it to bring back a civilian from that time?"

Yain was silent then stretched his arms. "Its because they are from that time that it is imperative that we do all of this. Let us just hope she can hold up to our expectations."

"Who is she then sir?" Asaui inquired.

Yain was silent thinking a bit. "A diamond in a rough? Too literal I guess… But who she is us a enigma to me. I just know it was listed in my will from my mother, that once there was a cure or way to save her… I was to do such."

"Your mother was Subject X, wasn't she?" Asaui pried a bit.

Yain was silent again before continuing turning around. "Indeed, but she was just called Mia. She said the girl was a good friend of hers, but Subject Y's conditions were harsher for some reason. It took us longer to figure out a way to save her."

"I see, so it was mainly just for the will of your late mother sir?" Asaui asked as Yain began to walk to a seat at the center of the room sitting down.

"You can say that. But I wanted to save her mainly because like my mom, that young didn't deserve to be in a block of ice for such a long time. I still miss my mother ever since she died on Junius Seven, but I am doing all of this because it just feels right." Yain stated looking to Asaui. "Now then that is all of the questions I am taking on this matter for now. Send out Scout Divisions one through three! Observe and report back Blue Cosmos activities at their Guam Base. We will strike when the moment is right!"

"Yes Commander!" The room pans out revealing people at different sections of the room working computers with a map of Guam popping up on the main screen.

* * *

 _Versalius – Locker Room_

"Hmm… A translucent visual screen seems harder on paper than in actual practice. Its possible with the materials here. But configuring with the helmet?" A mechanic questioned.

Yui was in the middle of the locker room sitting on the couch with a makeshift crate being used as a table. Cell's communicator was on the crate with schematics being flashed on a larger screen connected to it. "One for casual use and one for combat use. If we must go through another incident where she is on the bridge its easier for me to provide assistance through that. Vice versa for in combat where a helmet is mainly required for a pilot suit.

The mechanics were observing the schematics of the visor idea looking through the visor idea. "Wouldn't it be easier to manufacture a new helmet from scratch with a pilot suit to match it?"

"Its either that or allow the AI to have a casual visor and let it run amok along the GINNs systems." Another mechanic noted.

"H-Hey I apologized for that already, but I had to make sure- "Cell was cut off.

"The princess keeps safe, we got you Mr. AI." A mechanic stated chuckling making Yui sigh a bit.

"Anyways would it be easier to make a new pilot suit from scratch with these schematics in mind?" Yui questioned, she got a lot of 'Hmm's from the mechanics as they looked over the schematics.

"Yeah it would in all honesty. With us going back to the PLANTs it shouldn't be hard to do this with the schematics being so detailed. We can set up the casual and portable version here right now at least." A mechanic stated picking up the communicator. "So, an ear piece that can activate a screen over the eyes, right? Is it okay if its just one set with a ring on the back?"

"That might make the helmet easier, they can act as a key for the helmet to activate as well." Another mechanic stated before most of the mechanics nod in agreement.

"Then its settled." The head mechanic stated getting up. "We will get to work on the casual visor then and get some of my buddies to help out with the pilot suit."

Yui nodded to the head mechanic. "Thank you for the help um…"

The head mechanic just chuckled. "Just call Lax, no need for the thanks though. It's a reward for coming back in one piece and helping out." Lax looked at the other mechanics. "Alright boys we need to get to work!" Lax along with the other mechanics leave the room making Yui sigh a bit.

"That was a lot more work than I thought." Yui stated.

"Quite the party in here huh?" Yui perked up at the sudden voice seeing Athrun at the door in his pilot suit.

"Oh Athrun… Didn't know you came back. I was working on something with the mechanics." Yui explained to Athrun getting up as Athrun floats into the room.

Athrun rose an eyebrow. "What are you working on?"

"A tactical visor for Yuianna. It is to make it easier for me to assist her in battle and such. We are also procuring a custom pilot suit to apply the visor to." Cell noted to Athrun making the Coordinator boy blink.

"Tactical visor… Huh… I can see how that could work for you." Athrun stated starting to take off his pilot suit putting the helmet into the locker.

Yui used that as a cue to leave getting up to unplug Cell's communicator from the larger screen. "Mhm… I am grateful for the help Lax and the mechanics are giving me at least."

Athrun smiled back to Yui. "It is good to hear that you are fitting in a bit. I am still skeptical about you being part of the squad myself. You were an injured civilian, yet here you are being a soldier for ZAFT despite being a Natural."

Yui was silent as she pockets Cell's communicator then turned around with a smile. "Thanks for the concern Athrun. I wasn't sure myself, but I didn't exactly have a choice thanks to Cell. But that is water under the bridge now." She stated simply floating toward the door before being stopped by an arm.

"Wait." Athrun stated to Yui making her stop then turn to Athrun.

"Yes?" Yui looked at Athrun who looked back at her. It was a back and forth in terms of stares silence being exchanged. "Athrun?"

"Just remember not to go too far or be too confident. You are behind in terms of ability." Athrun noted making Yui silent before responding.

"Yeah I know that… But I still got to try and improve right?" Yui questioned Athrun back. Athrun was silent then slowly removes his hand from Yui's arm chuckling a bit making her confused. "What's with the laughter?"

"Sorry. Just didn't expect that response." Athrun stated before turning way hen floating back to his locker making Yui raise an eyebrow before turning back to the door.

"Well whatever. I'm going to my quarters if you need me Athrun." Yui stated back to Athrun before leaving.

"Right! See you later Yui." Athrun looked over at the door as it closed being silent for a moment then punching a locker. "… You were right Yui… Even if I knew that was a possibility. Why does it hurt even more then?!" Athrun shouted at only a locker.


	4. Chapter 4 - White Space

**Fixed Chapters 1 and 2 of spelling mistakes. Thank you, MS Word, for coming back to me! Anyways this episode we will be leaving the Time Arc and moving into the Space Arc. This will be a more political focused episode so keep that in mind when you read on in this episode.**

 **I'll give you my answer for the previous question I ask. For me Yui's color is White while Cell's is black. Yui's is white due to her hair mostly while Cell is black cause his logo and theme is darker in nature.**

 **I hope the last chapter wasn't too much but felt like it was needed to help flesh out how Yui got here and such.**

 **Regardless I would love to hear your answers or present questions you may have about the series through your reviews. Thank you to the people that continue to read!**

 **Anyways let's a go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **White Space**

* * *

 _The_ _Versalius_

Yuianna stared out at a window silently eyes trained on the many towering structures that surrounded the Versalius as it was slowly moving backwards. She observed the many massive structures learning what they were while they took their trip back… Home.

For her it wasn't home, just a new and obscure place for her. Giant structures that are hourglass shaped with glass-like panels covering each of the structures. They were slowly backing up into a repair dock for warships like the Versalius with the intent to leave to the PLANTs on a smaller shuttle it would seem as one fly by.

It still impressed her how humanity was able to create such large structures and machines, in space no less. It seems like such an impossible feat back in her time, going from then to now can sure do a number to someone mentally. She was wondering why she took this all in so well, but she had to keep moving forward regardless.

Could just be a case of her body's natural instincts kicking in to a situation and quickly adapting to it all for the sake of herself. Regardless, the PLANTs were more impressive than Heliopolis making her wonder why they looked so much different from one another. She rubbed her chin lightly in thought before being drawn out of her phase.

"They came out well." Said a male voice making Yui turn around to see Rau, around the back of her ears were the pieces of her new visor set up. She silently lifted her hand and presses a button on the left earpiece. A screen covers the front of her eyes with Cell's logo dancing around a bit.

"Yeah, it will take a bit of getting use too." Yui said softly. The screen was translucent, so she can still see Rau before she pressed the button again to turn off the screen. "The mechanics were complaining how much more work it was though. Regardless, Lax said my pilot suit will be done by the end of the day."

Rau looked at the screen and earpieces in detail before nodding. "Small, compact. It is probably more useful than the communicator. I hear the mechanics added some things too?" Rau inquired.

Yui slowly nodded taking off the earpieces pressing the button and they expand out to a tablet-sized screen. "They expanded the uses of it yeah, Lax said it would good to have features like these so Cell and provide better visuals for the mechanics if needed." She turns off the tablet mode and puts the ear pieces back on which helped with keeping her hair back along with her ribbon.

"Its more useful to you than us maybe, just don't complain if you get asked for it to be mass produced." Rau noted as he began to walk toward the door on the right which led toward the hanger area. "Athrun is waiting for us shouldn't keep him waiting." He stated as he opened the door then walked through it.

Yui stared at the open door then heard Cell in her ear as she walked to follow Rau. "Nervous a bit?" Cell asked a bit concerned.

Yui was silent staring forward as she watched Rau hoping over a railing then floating down to Athrun who is standing in front of a shuttle. "A bit yeah. I've gotten use to this ship, going elsewhere is a bit scary since I have no knowledge about the place we are going to." She talked casually to Cell.

Rau looked back hearing Yui's word but smirked a bit. "It is a beautiful place, no need to be nervous Yuianna." He noted to her making her lightly blush.

"I need to remember to not talk to you so loudly." Yui notes to Cell who chuckled a bit which can be heard by Rau and Athrun.

Athrun just stared at Rau and Yui confused looking between them both. "Is something up?"

Yui shook her head as Rau explained. "Yui's visor was completed it seems. She was talking to Cell through those pieces around her ear." Rau noted pointing to the said pieces.

Athrun looked at Yui's ears eyes widening a bit. "Oh, I see! Didn't know they were completed so fast."

"I was surprised too, I didn't believe them when they said they could do it before we arrived." Yui stated.

"Good thing that was the one bet you didn't attempt to make." Cell notes making Yui frown.

"Don't remind me of the Lane bet. I rather not think about that pervert and his camera." Yui sighed out slowly making Cell chuckle again.

Rau smirked a bit before focusing forward then walks into the shuttle. "We should go in- Oh." Rau was cut off as he quickly goes into the shuttle making Yui confused for a minute. She lets Athrun go in next with a motion to let him go ahead of her.

Once Athrun walked into the shuttle she followed suit hearing Rau speaking with a salute. "Master Defense Chair Zala, we hope you don't mind letting us accompany you?"

Yui heard the name Zala which surprised her but seeing Athrun salute made her follow suit unsure what is going on. It was a bit hard to see but it was also probably hard for the Defense Chair to see her as well.

"No need for the formalities." Rau and Athrun lowered their salutes making her follow suit. "In a point of fact: You never saw me on this shuttle." Yui can finally see Zala when he leaned forward a bit which led to him seeing her, but he focused on finishing his statement.

"Do I make myself clear Athrun?" Zala questions Athrun who was silent for a second.

"I understand, it has been awhile father." Athrun stated back making Zala then sit back and focus on both but it was clear he wasn't focused on Rau and Athrun. Rau looked back at her as if to give her a warning which she noticed and stood at attention as Rau and Athrun slowly took their seats.

Yui saw the worried look on Athrun's face but focused on stares Athrun's father was giving her. "You are the young lady from Rau's report I understand?" Zala questioned her, she relaxed herself.

"Yes, my name is Yuianna Shiromi. Pleasure to meet you." Yui stated back leaving out the formalities but her own habits of greeting leaked through.

Zala eyed her silently for a bit. "We will speak later most likely, but for now as I stated. I was never here understood?"

"Understood." Yui stated then got a motion from Zala to take a seat. She complies then slowly went to take a seat behind Athrun still catching an eye on her but relaxed in her seat. Cell was being good and kept silent.

The shuttle began to move looking out the window seeing the hull of the Versalius then the stars of space appearing out at the window before focusing forward. "Without much else to say… I wholly agree with the opinion you expressed in your report about the machines. We had fundamental evidence they developed these machines, we will forget the pilot, I already omitted him from the report." Zala stated to mainly Rau but it was a discussion she can hear at least.

Zala then continued. "The reaction over a Coordinator piloting the one remaining machine would be unthinkable. An admission of such would delay our efforts with the moderate factions arguing constantly needlessly."

Yui stared forward being silent but knew in her head she was questioning the idea about herself being on the ZAFT faction if she was a Natural. Would that be a bad or good thing?

Rau then addressed Athrun. "You would also find it hard to have that in the report right Athrun? About a friend who switched allegiances?"

Athrun was silent as Yui just focused on the back of Athrun's chair silently only looking up to see if she was being looked at. "N-Not exactly sir."

Zala looks back but made it a point not to be able to see her it seems. "The machine performs beyond what we thought it can. Regardless of who potentially is piloting it making these machines even more dangerous than imagined. So, I make myself clear Athrun?"

"… Yes Father." Athrun stated.

Zala focused forward again. "We must perform more serious actions to this situation. It is the only way to create a swift end to this war."

Yui was unsure about the idea of being more serious, it can create it even worse than swift by becoming more serious. She made sure to keep her opinion to herself about it though looking toward the window before being addressed.

"As for you Ms. Shiromi. Despite being a natural your tactical prowess from Rau's report seems to be expertly done. Do you still have that AI with you?" Zala questioned without looking.

Cell stopped being silent talking through her ear piece. "I am here. My name is Cell."

Zala was silent before looking to Rau. "So, the report is accurate then?"

Rau smiled at Zala. "Despite being a Natural she had no problem fighting them or helping us against them. It is as accurate as it can be; the only new thing is that she created a device for better communication for her AI. I sent you those details to you upon completion which was an hour before we arrived."

Zala was silent before looking forward. "I see… Sorry, I have a bias for Naturals Ms. Shiromi but considering the accuracy of the report there is no issue with you being here. I hope you continue to perform above expectations for the good of ZAFT."

Yui was silent before answering. "Thank you for the praise sir. I just wish to repay for saving my life."

Zala was silent before continuing. "Are you aware of Junius Seven?"

Yui thought for a minute. "Scarely from my quick study, I didn't read into it much because I thought it was be offensive to even think or talk about it since I wasn't there. I have no right to even bring it up either." She calmly told Zala.

"I see… Then let me tell you. Even if you weren't there it is important you know." Zala began making Yui listen. "Junius Seven was a terrible act caused by the Naturals during the last war. They launched a warhead at the core of one of our Space Colonies with thousands of people on it. That incident also included my wife, Athrun's mother. So many lives lost over a selfish group of people who disapprove of the Coordinators existing."

Yui frowned hearing the details, especially the one about Athrun's mother. It sounded like a nightmare that never ended. She broke out of those thoughts quickly when Zala looked at her silently before continuing. "Hearing this... I hope you understand a bit more about our situation."

Yui was silent then closing her eyes. "There was a phrase my psychology teacher said: 'Never say you understand.' Is what she told me." Yui noted before opening her eyes. "Before I was sent here regardless of the method. My home was destroyed by a bomb of some kind, killed potentially a million people." She said softly eying Zala.

"I can never understand your pain since I wasn't there. But I can understand the reason why you have hatred a bit. The group from back then, Blue Cosmos, is probably long gone, but they did the same thing you described to my family, friends even." Yui stated slowly frowning before seeing a narrow in Zala's eyes.

"You said Blue Cosmos?" Zala inquired.

"Quite the slip there Yui…" Yui sweats as Cell told her that then continued for her. "But yes, Blue Cosmos. One of my goals was the dismantling and capture of the Blue Cosmos group before they enacted their attack in our time… Clearly I was too late to stop them thus why we are here."

Zala was silent before looking forward. "Blue Cosmos has deep roots in this time Ms. Shiromi..."

Yui's eyes widen rather shocked at the news. "W-What? That was…"

"They succeeded?!" Cell suddenly made an outburst but luckily the volume was down.

Rau looked back. "Indeed, they are part of most of the Earth Forces higher governments. What you said though is news to me, they have deeper roots than originally thought." Rau noted looking to Zala who was thinking to himself before focusing.

"Maybe we can come to an understanding then Ms. Shiromi, the Naturals, Blue Cosmos… They are all the same. I hope you now have an even better reason to fight for ZAFT than just for owing your life to us." Zala stated back to Yui who was sweating a bit still shocked before nodding calming herself.

"R-Right…" She was concerned on how Blue Cosmos rose in power, she only knows bits and pieces about them but Cell, which was his mission, was probably the angriest about this. Which is odd for an AI when one thinks about it.

There was silence for a bit as the shuttle began to dock into the PLANTs with the shuttle door slowly opening shortly after. Zala was the first to stand as did Yui and the others. Zala then turned to Yui. "For now, I welcome you to ZAFT Ms. Shiromi. I hope we can meet later to discuss this further another time." Zala looked at Rau. "Will she be…"

"Indeed, she will be attending as well." Rau responded.

"Good. Then I will see you all at the council meeting." Zala then exits the shuttle. Yui lets the silence settle in before sighing a bit.

"I never felt so scared in my life…" Yui stated softly noticing Rau looking forcing her to look back. "Sorry Commander for not telling you that bit. It was from my time, so I thought it didn't really matter."

"It is fine, just be prepared when you visit Defense Chair Zala later." Rau noted. "Now shall we go?" Rau turned then exits the shuttle.

Yui looked at Athrun. "U-Um… Athrun sorry about the… Topic coming up."

Athrun looked back a bit surprised before smiling. "Don't worry about it, just glad to learn something new about you being here. The Commander filled me in a bit on your situation. I'm still surprised you are from the past a bit."

Yui sweats a bit. "Yeah… This feels so unnatural…" She stated motioning for him to get moving, which he did luckily making her follow.

"I wouldn't be able to imagine… But was that true about the bomb?" Athrun questioned.

Yui was silent a bit. "Yeah… In our time bombs can take out cities, their bomb was experimental and could take out larger spaces… Even if you didn't die from the initial blast the radiation would kill you in theory." She notes softly. "I only know due to Cell randomly showing up and housing in my phone."

Athrun looked at Yui's ears. "You mean you didn't make Cell?"

Yui shook her head. "No. He just randomly appeared on my phone one day as an… Application program. He helped me learn coding languages and such at a faster rate but aside from that… I just let him do what he needed to do and helped whenever he needed me to help. That's how I learned about… Them." She said softly shaking her head a bit. "I still don't get why we couldn't just tell the government."

Cell sighed a bit. "We have been through this. You think secret service, the FBI, or whatever would believe anything we sent them? That's why the only thing we could do is hack into their servers to try and stop the missiles."

Yui frowned still. "Yeah… I just wish we could have done something at least."

Athrun was silent before looking forward. "My Father is a bit extreme, but you can do something now at the very least. Many years late but it is still something."

Yui was silent then eyed Athrun. "I thought you wanted me to just be a civilian."

Athrun shook his head. "I was just surprised, I thought you were just a simple civilian. But you proved me wrong, I rather have a close friend than a distant one..." Athrun trailed off probably cause of the obvious reason. "… You were right that one time after all."

Yui looked forward as they closed in on the elevator. "About your friend?"

Athrun nodded. "He did have friends on that ship. Talked about how he was neutral and such…"

"I would do the same. Choosing between my close friends versus my people. I would protect my friends above all… War is ironic cause people you thought would never go into battle eventually are forced to. Against their will or not." Yui notes as she walked into the Elevator where Rau waited. "Your friend in this case is forced to."

Athrun walked into the Elevator as it closed staring at Yui silently for a moment before turning standing next to Yui as the elevator started to move. "Cause of his close friends?"

Rau looked up hearing the discussion as Yui responded. "Yes, he hesitates to kill you because you were a close friend. But his current close friends took priority of saving. Could you live with… Say leaving your squad mates to die just for a friend?"

Athrun was shocked by the question. "No! I would never do that!"

Yui looked to Athrun. "That is the same thing. Even if part of him wanted too, he knew he couldn't just up and leave his friends to die just for his one friend. Judging from things, he is the only thing protecting his friends aside from that Mobius pilot. Essentially he is being forced to fight for the sake of his friends." She calmly explained looking to Rau. "Sorry for having this discussion in front of you Commander."

"It is no problem, but she is correct Athrun. You need to find the courage to fight your friend. Just as Yuianna needs to find a better reason to fight for ZAFT." Rau stated to Athrun who nodded.

"Right! Thank you, Commander, Yui." Athrun stated to them both. Yui smiled back at Athrun before focusing on Rau.

"Speaking of that… I assume the big deal about me finding a reason to fight is for insurance about my allegiances?" Yui asks bluntly. "Personally, it's just a bit noticeable how I need to hurry to find a new reason to fight suddenly."

Rau was thinking on how to respond to Yui before doing so. "You would be correct, you are still a Natural by definition. That makes it imperative that we make sure to lock you down with some sort of goal to make it less likely that you betray ZAFT."

Yui thought to herself before nodding. "Makes sense Commander, although… That isn't the only reason I suppose? There would be no reason for further discussion otherwise."

Rau smirked a bit looking to the television as it flips on to a press conference it would seem. "You will find out later… By the way Athrun how is your relationship with Chairman Clyne's daughter?"

Yui silently followed Rau's gaze noticing the pink haired girl on the left of the man at the podium. Chairman Clyne… That must be the representative of ZAFT himself from a process of elimination.

"I have not contacted her recently." Athrun stated to Rau.

Rau looked to Athrun. "She is your fiancé, you two are the future of the Coordinators. Please keep that in mind, it would be best for everyone if you contacted her occasionally." Rau looked at the television. "From what I heard she is part of the memorial delegation. It is a wonderful thing for her to do that."

Yui's eyes widen at this news keeping silent so the conversation could end there. She was surprised arranged marriages were still a thing. Politics were forever strong it seems, even the marriage kind.

The rest of the elevator ride was filled with silence which made Yui's wonder off to her discussion with Lax a bit.

* * *

 _The Versalius – Engineering Room_

" _Your idea sure is a lot of work Cell! The favors I called in are in crunch time right now just to be done in time." Lax stated as a set of mechanics were messing with Yui's ears getting measurements._

 _Cell chuckles from his communicator. "You say that, yet you add in this 'tablet' idea suddenly."_

 _Lax rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah, we got most of the basics done, but we thought on how we were going to be able to talk to you with the current set up. We want to perform an upgrade when you come back once we have things set up, so you don't have to use the tablet mode all the time. But for now, it makes it easier."_

 _Yui sighs sweating a bit. "You say that as you are just NOW taking measurements." She stated simply rolling her eyes a bit._

" _Well it helps take down two birds with one stone. I wanted to help you be more knowledgeable about PLANTs while we set up the ear pieces for the visor." Lax stated as he sat down grabbing some tools once one of his staff gives him the measurements then begins to adjust the finished products of the ear pieces._

 _The ear pieces in question were black with red outlines to symbolize ZAFT and Cell's colors a bit. Plus, it was the only colors that were around from what Lax told Yui._

 _Lax focuses entirely on adjusting the support that allows the earpiece to stay on the ear securely pausing then nodding taking a picture with a tablet then handing it to another mechanic. "Send that off to Pan. They need that for the final touch ups with the helmet." Lax told the mechanic then picked up the ear pieces before slowly picking them up then taking them over to Yui._

" _So, kid, how much do you know about the PLANTs?" Lax questioned as he careful applied the ear pieces to Yui's ears._

 _Yui thought for a minute keeping still. "Only that they are large space colonies in space. Thousands of people live on them, but those numbers might be off."_

" _Correct…Unlike Heliopolis, they are made to be more stylish instead of bulky masses. It allows it to be unique and be more concise in terms of living space. The capital for example has quite a bit of scenery to it. Course the only downsize is less living space depending on the place you go to obviously. Heliopolis is an example of a colony focused entirely on getting as much space as possible." Lax explained. "That's why it crumbled so easily."_

" _So, because it was so big and designed as such, it made it harder to sustain all of the damage dealt to it?" Yui inquired as the left ear piece was put in place with Lax moving to the right._

" _That's what we would like to say. Junius Seven… You probably don't know about it but in that incident, they used a destructive weapon to destroy a PLANTs colony. That's why people keeping calling you a Natural. All because of some stupid power-hungry people." Lax continued to explain as he attached the right ear piece. "There we go…" He taps on the left ear piece. "Press that to activate it."_

 _Yui nods then presses the button before a visor comes out covering her eyes, it was tinted a blue color, but she can see through it. She looks around to test if it obscures anything before nodding. "This works."_

 _Lax grins looking at the other mechanics. "Hahaha! See I told you we could do it! Alright, now we just got to transfer ell over to the visor. Let Pan know about the glass being good enough!" The other mechanics run off as Lax is still in his excited state as he begins to grab some wires and connects one end to Cell's communicator._

" _You look like you just solved something impossible or something." Yui noted as Cell's communicator turns off as it is connected to her left ear piece by Lax through the wires. Lax presses a button then they wait._

" _Well yeah! It isn't everyday you invent something new with spare parts lying around! Your AI friend there really is something special." Lax stated with a grin, there is a beep then Lax turns to Yui._

 _There was silence before Part of the screen turns red with Cell's logo popping up on it, "Yep, this is ten times better. Let's see…" Cell begins to mess with the visor with markers popping up on the screen one hovering over Lax's face with his name popping up._

" _How is it little guy?" Lax questioned Cell._

" _Great! With this I can provide better data to Yuianna in and out of a mobile suit. Thanks, Lax." Cell states to Lax._

 _Lax shook his head. "Don't mention it. Anyways by the time you come back the pilot suit should be finished." Lax was silent thinking a bit before looking at Yui. "You still plan to fight right? For ZAFT in a mobile suit I mean."_

 _Yui was surprised by the question tilting her head. "I don't have any other reason to not fight for ZAFT… Although I am still new to the whole mobile suit thing."_

 _Lax stared at Yui looking out the window. "I personally don't approve of sending kids out to fight… But we don't really have much of a choice really. We lost quite a few young guys, the battles out there will become more dangerous with those new weapons the Earth Forces created."_

 _Yui was silent looking out the window which gave a view to the hanger. Her GINN was fixed from the look of things, but her GINN was the only remaining GINN of the squad as far as she is aware. "You are saying that because I am going to have to pilot a GINN which is at a disadvantage?"_

 _Lax nodded. "As good as the GINNs are something always comes by that can beat it based on capabilities alone. You may be a good pilot but if the one you face is just as good or better with a stronger machine…"_

" _It would mean I would lose in a fight basically." Yui continued for Lax as his voice trailed off. She slowly stands up going to stand next to Lax staring at her GINN. "Still not like I have much of a choice. I am a beginner for the most part Lax. I can't get special treatment unless I earn it." She stretches her arms. "That includes using a GINN for the most part."_

 _Lax stared at the GINN silently in thought. "Even if we wanted to upgrade it… It would take longer than a simple pilot suit modification. Time which we don't really have."_

 _Yui nodded staring at the GINN. "Yeah, so for now I'll just have to fight and survive. Simple right?" She smiled looking to Lax who was surprised by her answer then chuckled._

" _You are a strange one. I am just a simple mechanic, but we will see what we can do it make sure you don't die in that machine to the best of our abilities." Lax stated rubbing the back of his head. "Just make sure you get to the top of the pilots before you die in a GINN, so you can get a new model."_

" _I do like how you assume I can even get one… But I guess that would be ZAFT's next step in a way… Responding by making new units of their own." Yui stated eying the GINN before turning away._

 _Lax kept staring at the GINN through the window. "I suppose so…It really depends on the faction…" Then it hit him. "Maybe we don't need to upgrade the unit…"_

 _Yui looked to Lax. "Huh?"_

 _Lax looked at Yui. "Hey, can you put that into tablet mode?"_

 _Yui was silent taking off the ear pieces before having Lax show her how. Lax took the two pieces then spaces out the two pieces diagonally before pressing a button on the right ear piece then a square screen pops up._

" _Oi, Cell… Using the combat data, you have on that Strike and the other new weapons. Is it possible to recreate that rifle?" Lax questioned making Yui confused._

" _Rifle?" Cell was silent then a light bulb popped up on the screen. "The beam rifle used by Strike, right? It would take some effort… If I compile the data from the other units..." After a bit of work Cell reveals one schematic. It's a modification of the GINN's current rifle. "If we modify a standard assault rifle we can probably turn it into a beam rifle… We just need to draw power from the generator of the GINN."_

 _Lax stared at the schematics thinking to himself reading it. "Cell can you upload this to my computer? I'll see what I can do, it isn't much, but we can at least equip you with better weaponry with this schematic."_

 _A loading screen appears on the tablet before quickly there was a ding. "Data transferred."_

 _Lax hands back the tablet to Yui. "I'll let the boys know." Lax looked out the window. "Seems we are about to arrive, you might want to clean up and such." Lax stated with a chuckle waving as he exits his office. "HEY BOYS! WE GOT ANOTHER PROJECT TO WORK ON!" Lax shouted loudly into the hanger getting groans._

 _Yui stared then giggled as she turned off the tablet mode then puts the ear pieces back on. "Since its your idea, be sure to simulate the battle data with your new idea."_

" _Understood, I'll be sure to do that Yuianna… Wait is this just a way for me to stay quiet and behave?" Cell questioned._

" _Yes, it is." Yui stated simply making Cell cry a bit before she left the room herself._

* * *

 _PLANTs_

Yui's thoughts came back to Earth as she saw the windows light up making her cover her eyes for a second then seeing the interior of the PLANTs now in view. Her eyes widen at the beauty of the capital all surrounded by what she can only describe as the trunk of the colony with a lake surrounding the capital.

"Beautiful sight, right? Welcome to PLANTs Yui." Athrun stated to Yui, she looked at Athrun before looking forward. It compelled her to move closer to the window to get a better look as the elevator descended.

"I'm still shocked by the fact we have space colonies in general. But this, I was not expecting at all to be the inside of one." Yui stated simply.

"Its not a sight you would see on Earth commonly, only in movies really would there be a place like this." Cell noted back astonished himself from his tone.

Athrun chuckled a bit. "If even Cell agrees it must be something special."

Cell was a bit angry. "H-Hey I am a pretty complex AI. I am basically half human in a way!"

Yui sighed a bit. "Here you go again…"

"A-Again?!" Cell shouted then paused processing this. "… What number does that make it?"

"34." Yui simply stated confused Athrun.

"34 times I called myself basically human huh? So much for Knox's rules." Cell stated. "Self-learning AIs are indeed dangerous."

"Too late now, the rule was already broken." Yui stated rolling her eyes looking at Athrun. "Sorry, Cell always believes since he can comprehend emotions and feelings of a human. It is hard for him to not think he is human sometimes. Its probably the only glitch in his code maybe…" Yui stated.

"I swear it isn't a glitch!" Cell stated.

Rau cuts into the conversation. "Either way, this is the home we are trying to protect Yuianna. I would record the sight you are seeing in your head for future reference if I were you." He stated still sitting in his chair before slowly standing as the elevator enters another tunnel but begins to slow down.

Yui notices the elevator slowing down standing away from the window once the sight was gone then calmed herself standing at attention as the elevator comes to a stop then opens with a soldier there with a salute.

"Commander Rau, your ride to the council building is here." The soldier states as Rau exits the elevator with Athrun and Yui following behind.

"Good, let us not waste time then." Rau stated looking at Yui and Athrun who both nodded as they move onward to get into the car that waited for them then ride it to the 'council' building.

Rau then focused on Athrun. "Remember, you are to just simply report on the details on the machines today in your report to the council Athrun." Athrun nods leading to Rau to look to Yui. "You are to simply watch Yui. Observe and learn as much as you can from the meeting, Cell you must stay quite for this council meeting."

"Understood." State Cell and Yui.

"Good." With that Rau went silent the car following suit as Yui looked out the window to observe PLANTs as the vehicle drove by observing the buildings, the sky, and the landscape itself. She knew it was all manufactured, but it was still amazing to see.

It made her wonder if everything up to now was manufactured, a bad dream that she will eventually awaken from. But part of her knew this was all real like it or not. She entered a future that has a dangerous war incoming with newly made weapons being a spark for that conflict… No, the machines were just the tipping point. A spark was created ever since the Junius Seven incident, there is no way that would disappear even if those machines weren't created.

Coordinators will forever hate Naturals and Naturals will forever hate Coordinators. It's a back and forth fight that will lead people to move away from the war by going to Neutral factions but even that isn't a permanent solution. It reminds Yui of how her time was using it as a reminder that things never change. It would take something drastic to create a time of peace.

Still for now, she can appreciate the views and the goals of one side at least. Modified or not the Coordinators were still humans… Was she human though? Her eyes narrow thinking on how she survived that bomb… Was she the only one to survive? These were questions she couldn't answer on her own. No answers would come most likely as building after building is passed by before she slowly felt the vehicle slowly come to a stop.

Yui comes out of her trance then looked at the door that opened on its own before slowly getting out of the vehicle. The door closes behind her before she turned to move around the vehicle to catch up to Athrun and Rau who were already ahead of her.

There was a stop for her as she took in the sight of the council building, it was rather large, white in color and clean in terms of design. She wondered a bit how it took for architects to focus on design and style instead of use. That could be a flaw if anything, Coordinators focusing on what is best suited for the better of everyone than style. Course that would also mean the Coordinators are not up for changes to a current system as well with exceptions probably since they are still humans.

There was silence before Yui quickened her pace o catch up to Athrun and Rau her eyes looking around to take in everyone around her. There were guards of course with many military uniforms moving about around her as she finally caught up.

They entered the council building getting signed in at the front desk. There were a few moments of checking everything with an eye toward Yui from the secretary making Yui sweat a bit before giving them approval. Rau then led Athrun and Yui to an elevator pressing a button for a higher floor.

"Remember, best behavior." Rau warned again.

"Yes Commander." Athrun and Yui stated. Cell stayed silent probably due to being focused on his simulations and processing the data obtained for the targeting systems.

The elevator dings as it opens allowing them to exit the elevator making Yui look around as she follows Rau. She stopped noticing the prehistoric fossil that was gigantic and in the front of the entrance for the council room before turning seeing Rau and Athrun walking in. She eyes the fossil before going into the council room. _"I wonder why they have something like that here."_

Yui walks in seeing councilmen seated in a long circle table with one gap to access the device at the center most likely. There were a few faces she recognized, Athrun's father and Chairman Clyne. The rest she did not know at all as she looked to Rau and Athrun who were sitting at a couch off to the side with a podium in front of it.

" _So that's what the gap is for. So, they can interview someone as a council…"_ Yui thought to herself as she slowly sat down on the couch as well relaxing herself as she is only expected to observe.

There were a few eyes on Yui, which was to be expected as it might be a bit weird for soldiers to simply observe a conference. At least that is her assumed reason will be for the stares, but they were quick making her not focus on it.

Chairman Clyne looks around before looking forward. "We will not begin the special council meeting pertaining to the collapse of Heliopolis." Clyne states then stared at Rau. "To start with… Rau Le Creuset, your report."

Rau stands then salutes. "Yes sir." He then approaches the podium before starting to talk. He cites the mission to push to capture the machines noting that one was not captured and is in the hands of the enemy. In Rau's report he points out that ZAFT has no hand in the destruction of the colony itself and it was all due to the carelessness from the Earth Forces that the collapse happened.

Yui wondered how much of this would fly but regardless of what can be said it would just be a series of what about arguments. It was a slippery slope of politics from what she could tell that gave both sides reason to attack each other. It felt like this was all orchestrated to happen, but she had no way of proving that.

"So, as you can see…" Rau began to finish up his report. "The collapse was not due to the work of my soldiers but the work of careless actions from the Earth Forces that instigated the collapse. Thank your kind attention, this concludes my report." Rau salutes then goes to sit down.

"The Earth Forces deliberately broke the treaty themselves! Even Orb was in league with them!" Said a councilman.

"However, Senator…" A woman began to speak but was cut off.

"Those who choose to make Earth their home can't be trusted." Said another councilman. The comment Yui heard confused her unsure where it was going but Zala stood and drew attention to himself with a question.

"Tell me Commander Le Creuset, was our sacrifices worth the capturing of these Prototype Mobile Suits from the Earth Forces?" Zala questions Rau.

Rau stood up. "To illustrate how powerful these machines truly are to you all. I wish to have Athrun Zala explain the details to you. He operated a machine as well as fought the last machine that we were unable to capture."

There was silence the council looking to Clyne who made a quick decision. "I'll allow Athrun Zala to present these details."

Athrun stood then slowly walked to the podium before the screens showed off video of the Aegis to start with as Athrun gave a salute. There were a few murmurs before there was silence so Athrun can present his report.

The Aegis, the one Athrun was piloting, had a major characteristic of capturing units with a high-power beam cannon at the center to threaten the captured unit or destroy it. From Yui's perspective tis also possible for it to grab onto the hull of a shit then fire the beam cannon into the hull of a ship.

The Duel was blue, it seemed to be good at mixing up styles of combat. It seemed more suited to mobile suit combat in a way as it is well equipping to handle dueling with other pilots. It also has a more armored variant allowing it to take more hits if needed.

The Buster which was green and tan, was more suited for long range bombardment. It was heavily powered with large beam cannons, shoulder missile packs, etc. It isn't suitable for close range combat at all, but it has quite a bit of firepower if left along.

The Blitz was the only unit to sport another system on top of the Phase-Shift Armor. It was made from a particle called Mirage Colloid, a complete stealth system that shuts down all ability to fire weapons but gives complete stealth from all forms of detection.

Then there was the Strike, it was a unit that seems to be the basis for the rest aside from the Aegis and Blitz. It had a total of three combat packs that can equip and change onto the strike. One based on speed, another based around fire power, and another one based around close combat. It was diverse, and it was the machine the Earth Forces had left.

"That is all." Athrun stated then salutes before turning around to sit back down.

"They manufactured these monsters. Those dam Naturals!" A senator stated, his hand shaking.

"But they are only in the trial stage, five mobile suits cannot be a threat." A woman senator stated.

"But if they have come this far, the next step is to mass-produce. Are you saying to sit back and wait for them to do such?!"

"This is a clear indicator of what the Naturals are planning for the future. They crave war with a desire to wreak havoc and destruction!"

The discussion soon devolved into all the council members arguing with one another making whatever discussions inaudible. "Silence council members! Silence please!" Clyne shouts to get them all to calm down.

There was finally silence before Zala stood up. "No one here wants to earnestly face the battlefield. We just desire to live peacefully and gracefully. That will always be our one and only desire." Zala stated.

"Who carelessly came in and shattered that desire though?! Who took our freedom away for their own selfish ambitions?! Who exploits the Coordinators so that they themselves can benefit from?! The Bloody Valentine Tragedy! They will never make us forget the destruction of Junius Seven!" Zala calms down a bit but was still angered.

"Over 200,000 people, all were killed one year ago ruthlessly yet we all sit here pondering on a quick solution to end this never-ending war! Minor demands, yet the Naturals always put our efforts to waste time and time again." Zala rose a fist. "We fight because it is the only way we have at protecting our citizens and ourselves! If fighting is the only way to protect! Then we must fight!"

There was silence with a few nods from the council members on Zala's speech. Yui noticed Chairman Clyne's gaze looking around then lowering his head, he must be part of the moderate faction that was mentioned before judging from his reaction.

Clyne then looked up eyes roaming the room then Yui felt those eyes fall onto her. His eyes narrow a bit then turns to Zala. "Defense Chair Zala, Le Creuset gave you the request for the young lady correct? What was the reason?"

Zala was surprised by the sudden question getting the attention of the council a bit. There was silence a bit as Zala looked to Clyne. "She… Is a respectable new member of ZAFT. Commander Le Creuset wanted her to learn a bit more about how things work."

Clyne rose an eyebrow. "A new member of ZAFT? As in fresh out of the academy?"

Zala was silent making Clyne look toward Yui. "Young lady please come to the podium and give your name and rank."

Yui blinked a bit then sweating, rank? There are ranks? Wait of course there are! She joined ZAFT which was basically the military! She was unsure what rank she was a bit as she didn't think about it being that important. However, she was unsure what rank she was since she just entered ZAFT.

Yui slowly stood walking to the podium then saluting her eye trailing to Rau who gave no signals meaning she was on her own with this one. Rau most likely didn't expect this type of questioning. She calms herself as she salutes then lowers her hand standing at attention.

"I am Yuianna Shiromi sir. As for rank… I honestly am unaware. I joined under strange circumstances and the events of Heliopolis's collapse made it difficult to be caught up to speed." Yui explains calmly.

"You joined around the time of Heliopolis's collapse?" Clyne inquired.

"Yes sir…" Yui eyes Zala whose eyes were just closed making her look forward. "Part of my memory is fuzzy, but I woke up badly injured. I made my way to the facility that held the Aegis and the Strike. That's where I ran into Athrun who saved me during a gunfight with the Earth Forces."

"You were a civilian of Heliopolis?" Clyne asked surprised by this news.

Yui stared at Chairman Clyne silently unsure how to answer that. "No sir I am not. I was… I am unsure how to word it… But I guess you can say I was in a very deep sleep before being woken up."

"Woken up?" Clyne continues to inquire.

"Yes… I was, frozen from what I remember. My memory is still fuzzy but… I come from the year 2017, I am a survivor of a nuclear incident from that time. From what I remember… I was being unfrozen and treated by a pair of doctors at Heliopolis up until the attack on Heliopolis where I woke up for real." Yui tried to explain.

Clyne leaned back rubbing his chin. "Cryogenics?" Clyne questioned making Zala look to Clyne.

"That is the suitable explanation, time travel isn't possible after all." Zala noted then looked to Yui. "Ms. Shiromi is a Natural from the past, Le Creuset's report on this strange manner is accurate from what I can tell though."

"A Natural?" A councilman questioned. "Why is she even here or in the ZAFT military anyways?!"

"Calm down!" Zala shot back surprising the council especially after his speech. "She is a Natural by term. However, she can be trusted due to her actions, even if she isn't a Coordinator her skill in her report shows promise."

"But that is only after the fact, right?! What were you thinking letting a random Natural into the military?!"

"Enough!" Clyne shouted making the discussion cease. Clyne was staring at Zala for a moment before moving forward with his questioning since the topic came up. "Le Creuset can you provide us the details on her actions up until now?"

Le Creuset stands. "She has only sortied once which was against the Strike like Athrun sir. But she saved many lives on the Versalius due to her tactical mind at the time when we faced off against the new warship hours after Heliopolis collapsed. She is an asset to ZAFT despite being a Natural, her skills and quick ability to adapt are valuable."

Clyne mused to himself silently before eying Yui. "Yuianna Shiromi is what Le Creuset said true?"

"Yes sir. At least the factual details." Yui stated back calmly focusing on the facts rather than Rau's opinion.

Clyne stared at Yui then looked to Le Creuset. "I wish to be provided the data on Yuianna Shiromi up to now. I also ask that she follow me after this meeting to discuss her rank assignment."

Rau salutes "Understood Chairman Clyne."

Clyne eyes the room. "Any objections?" Zala was staring at Clyne for a moment then eyed Yui giving her a signal. She figured it meant she was to follow up with Zala after her meeting with Clyne.

Silence once again followed before Clyne nodded. "Then this meeting is over."

"Rau Le Creuset a word." Zala called out to Rau getting a nod in return to the order making Rau leave to meet with Zala leaving Yui with Athrun.

Yui breathes in then out feeling a hand on her shoulder making her look to see Athrun there as the council members began to leave. "You did good to keep calm after being thrown into the hot seat."

Yui looked at Athrun then removed his hand with a smile. "Yeah, it spooked me that is for sure." She stated going out of the council room with Athrun hearing Athrun stop making her turn then noticing him saluting. It took her a moment to realize Chairman Clyne was following making her follow suit with her salute.

"No need for the formalities with me Athrun. You as well Yuianna." Clyne said softly to them both with a smile leading them to lower their salutes.

"Yes sir." Yui heard Athrun say with her staying silent. Clyne looked at her then focused on Athrun.

"Just as you returned my daughter is out and about. You two seriously need to find time for one another." Clyne noted as he began to walk forward moving toward the fossil at the center of the room they were in.

"I… Um… Sorry about that sir." Athrun stated getting a giggle from Yui making him look at her.

"W-What?" Athrun questioned.

"It's just that's a really empty sorry is all. Its even for the wrong person Athrun." Yui noted making Athrun go silent then they heard Clyne chuckling.

"Maybe with a friend like her on your team Athrun you can learn a thing or two. It is about to get hectic around here again, you won't have many chances left for anything nice for a while." Clyne commented staring at the fossil as he comes to a halt. "I understand your father's point but…" He was cut off.

"Athrun Zala!" The three of them turn to stare at Rau who was walking in with Zala trailing behind. "We are going after that new warship and mobile suit! I have been granted two teams under my command, we will move out in 72 hours."

"Yes sir." Athrun responded then was silent then blinked looking to Yui then to Rau. "What about…"

Rau stared at Yui then to Athrun. "Due to her status of being unranked I cannot say she will be coming with us anytime soon until that is resolved. As such the order for her will be delayed until further notice."

"But-" Athrun began to say but Yui cuts him off.

"Understood." Yui stated simply. "Thank you for saving me and having me Commander Rau." She stated saluting to him.

Rau salutes back out of respect. "I have confidence you will be under my wing again, until then thank you for saving some of the crew on the Versalius."

"Now if you would excuse us Chairman Clyne." Rau kept the salute then lowered it walking away with Athrun looking at Yui then reluctantly following Rau. Yui looked on at Athrun and Rau as they walked away then eyed Zala who was walking toward her and Clyne.

"We have very little time. What purpose do we have to expand the frontlines of battle?" Clyne questioned Zala. She goes silent looking forward staring at the fossil tuning out the conversation a bit. The fossil of a giant whale of some kind if she were to make a guess. She wonders what this prehistoric animal truly was though.

"The reason is precisely the fact that we cannot forgive them. People who get in our way that is." Zala noted then looked at Yui who was focused on the fossil before turning around. "Send her to my offices after you are done. I wanted to meet with her as well." Zala noted before walking away making Clyne looked back staring at Zala before looking forward at Yui.

"Now then Ms. Shiromi if you would please follow me." Clyne stated making Yui turn to Clyne nodding a bit as Clyne leads her to an elevator then they go a few floors higher before reaching an office-like floor.

"This is your office?" Yui questioned.

"No, this is a back-up tactical office in the event me and the council members are here and there being an ongoing attack. We come here to overlook the said battle that would be in progress." Clyne explained as they entered a small conference room with a large table with an array of chairs then a big desk at the end.

Yui's eyes moving around the place making note of her surroundings as Clyne walked toward the desk in the back taking a seat at it motioning for Yui to sit down. "Please, sit down." Clyne asks.

Yui slowly walked over moving a chair over then sitting down on the other side of the desk as someone walked in holding a tablet. She assumed the person was a staffer or a courier, but that thought went away when she felt eyes on her from the person before they hand the tablet to Clyne.

Clyne looks over the tablet nodding to the staffer who simply turns and walks out without a word. "You… Dealt with a lot of drama it would seem… Waking up badly injured, ending up in the middle of a military operation… Then ending up on the Versalius learning military secrets due to…" Clyne eyed the report then looked up. "An AI?"

Yui was silent then nods. "Cell." She simply stated looking at the ear piece.

"H-Huh? What? Sorry I was still working with Lax on that modified gun…" Cell answered from her ear pieces surprising Clyne.

"Its talking smoothly without issue. Was this AI from the past as well?" Clyne questioned.

Yui nods. "Yes sir, Cell is in the same boat as me, but he is a self-learning AI who is always itching for knowledge. He was concerned with my safety and poked around some files while on The Versalius. The Commander overheard that so… Here I am." Yui stated sweating a bit.

"I'm still sorry about that okay?" Cell stated.

"You are always sorry Cell. Its fine, you were just looking out for me." Yui stated.

Clyne eyed the ear pieces silently. "How high is your AI's abilities if you don't mind me asking?"

Yui was silent looking at the side toward one of the ear pieces. "That I am unsure…" Then Cell cuts in.

"Infinite really. I am a self-learning AI, thanks to the mobile suits and most things running on coding and such I was able to upgrade and transform myself in a suitable level needed to help Yui in this place. I would consider myself high at least. Enough to process combat, and battle data as well as create schematics on the fly" Cell noted.

"Schematics for what?" Clyne inquired leading to Yui to press a button which activated the visor surprising Clyne.

"This for example. It's a tactical visor Cell created to have better use for me. He was also in the process of getting the mechanics to create a pilot suit that can work with the same system. Most recently he was getting the mechanics to convert a GINN's assault rifle into a beam rifle or close to it." Yuianna explained.

"With her becoming a pilot and having to handle something like the Strike… The mechanics thought it would be important to give her the ability to fight." Cell added in making Clyne think to himself.

"For the combat data here on your performances… Judging from things Cell acted as the support while Yuianna shined. Is that accurate?" Clyne questioned.

"Yes sir. Cell handled the data and technology for me while I assessed what it all meant. Course at the time I could only create assumptions like the new warship's powerful cannons." Yui noted.

Clyne looked over the data again and again. "It does feel like you are indeed providing instant contributions to ZAFT in more than one way." Clyne then eyed Yui. "Yuianna are you sure you want to fight in ZAFT?"

Yui was silent staring at the Chairman before answering. "To be honest I really have no reason to fight sir. Even if some things are here that give me reason they aren't the reason I guess that I am fighting. It's a notable lesson I am being told to think about as I arrived here."

Clyne stared at Yui then leaned back in his chair. "Most things are rather dumb. Reasons being one of them in a way. Dumb meaning, they are simple, you don't need a more complex reason to fight. It is all about commitment, judging from these reports you are committed to this Yuianna." Clyne puts down the tablet in thought.

"It does make my job harder though figuring out a rank for you. You are piloting a mobile suit that is only suitable for a certain rank. Then you showed prowess at being tactical on a warship." Clyne chuckled a bit. "It's a wide spectrum here compared to most things."

"So, then what do I do then?" Yui questions making Clyne think.

"Either way… Its possible Zala will try to make you a political tool as well." Clyne notes eying Yui. "That is probably why he wants to meet with you."

Yui was silent thinking on that a bit making Clyne watch with a bit of concern. "For now, don't worry about that. Just focus on your own merits and improving." Clyne started then stared at Yui a bit more. "Yuianna are you feeling alright?"

Yui was surprised tilting her head. "Yes… Why do you ask?"

Clyne stared at Yui silently before shaking his head. "No reason I suppose. You just seemed pale to me."

Yui blinked a bit but made a mental note about it anyways but gave a smile. "Thank you, Chairman, but I am perfectly fine."

Clyne nodded. "For now, we will consider you an elite pilot and tactician. I'll order a uniform for you to be procured quickly. I'll allow you to be assigned to the Le Creuset team. You are free to leave now"

Yui nodded. "Yes sir." Yui began to stand up then turned to leave.

Clyne thought to himself before saying something else. "Work your way up. You have a bright future ahead of you Yuianna. Just don't let yourself get exploited." Yui stops turning to Clyne then nodded.

"Would never dream of letting myself be exploited." Yui stated before she left the room.

Clyne stared at the closed door in silence a bit. "A little girl whisked up into our chaotic war… We are not only affecting the future but the past in an ironic way." Clyne mused to himself before staring out the window thinking to himself.

* * *

Yui was riding the elevator in thought still in the council building her visor still activated reviewing the layout of the council building. "Do you know where I am supposed to mean Defense Chair Zala at?"

Cell mused a bit checking the layout before finding the spot. "Seems he is standing by the entrance of the council building. Guess he figured you wouldn't know where to go and would leave the building."

"Not sure if I should take comfort in that thought…" Yui said softly to Cell, she was deep in thought about the meeting she just had with the chairman. She rubbed the bridge of her nose for a bit before shaking her head.

"Are you alright? I didn't notice it until he said it, but the chairman is right. You are looking pale a bit." Cell noted a bit concerned.

"I'm fine, at least I feel fine…" Yui stated softly to Cell to reassure him.

"Feeling and looking fine are two different things." Cell notes quickly.

"I am aware of the difference Cell." Yui noted quickly as she heard the elevator ding. "For now, just don't worry about it."

"If you say so Yuianna." Cell noted before going silent again just as Yui was exiting the elevator heading off toward the entrance.

"Ms. Shiromi?" Yui was addressed suddenly making her stop then looked around before spotting an old man standing next to Zala. There was also a woman next to the two, but it took a moment for her to register that it was Zala that was addressing her.

"Yes sir?" Yui responded to Zala after a brief pause to get her bearings.

"These two scientists for the research division in ZAFT was telling me they had to urgently see you. Have you met them before?" Zala inquired.

Yui narrowed her eyes then stared at the two "scientists" that were standing next to Zala before seeing her vision starting to sway. "Y-Yes sir. They are the two scientists I saw in the fragments… Of my memories I reported to Le Creuset…" She states her voice trailing off as she holds her head.

"You are looking pale Ms. Shiromi- " Zala was about to state before the scientists jumped at Yuianna quickly just in time to catch her from falling. A couple of guards quickly come running about to call in a medic. "What is going on?!"

The old man scientist stared at Zala. "She is destabilizing! Therefore, we had to see you urgently!" The scientist quickly stated before point to the woman. "The stabilizers! Hurry!"

The woman nodded kneeling then opening the case she had with her revealing an array of syringes all filled with some sort of liquid. "Here you go Doctor Shu." The woman quickly handed one of the syringes to the now named doctor who checked the needle before nodding.

"Hang in there little lass!" Doctor Shu noted before injecting the contents of the syringe into Yui's arm before pulling out the syringe once all of the contents were gone.

"Zala! What is going on?!" Said the voice of a concerned Chairman Clyne who just exited the elevator seeing the current scene unfolding.

"I am unsure myself right now. She looked pale then collapsed. These two scientists came in asking for her moments before that and caught her. Seems they had whatever was needed to help her… Is she going to be okay?!" Zala questioned the scientist who stopped Zala by holding out a hand.

"Be quiet you impatient man!" Doctor Shu shouted then waited for a few moments before Yui's eyes began to reopen. "Thank god! Good job hanging in there lass!" Doctor Shu stated in excitement shaking her awake as she looked around.

"W-What happened?" Yui questioned as she tried to sit up but was stopped by the woman.

"Stay like that for a bit, the stabilizers are still circulating and helping your body right now. Give it a few more moments before trying to move." The woman noted quickly confusing Yui.

"S-Stabilizers? For what?" Yui questioned looking between Doctor Shu and the woman.

"That can be explained later. For now, just stay like that. I'm Doctor Shu by the way. The woman over there is Doctor Kimari. Your memory might still be fuzzy, but we are the ones that got you to awaken again back on Heliopolis." Doctor Shu explained.

Zala looked to Doctor Shu. "So, she was under ZAFT's watch this entire time?"

"More of OUR watch. But we did use some of our budget to help her awaken from her frosty slumber. Course it is not entirely accurate to say we didn't change a few things to her body." Doctor Shu stated.

"What changes?" Clyne inquired.

Doctor Shu was silent for a moment then looked to Yui for a moment. "The kind to let her adapt to this current era to say the least."

Yui just stared back at the doctor confused before looking to Clyne and Zala who was still trying to understand what is going on before hearing a click then Cell's voice finally being heard again.

"Good news Yuianna! We were able to…" Cell's voice trailed off noticing the crowd. "…What the heck did I miss Yuianna?"

Yui shook her head with a sigh as she probably just got put into another whirlwind of chaos when it came to her coming to this era and time.


	5. Chapter 5 - Black Space

**Chapter 5**

 **Black Space**

* * *

 _PLANTs – Council Building_

 _Emergency Med-bay_

Was it mentioned that Yui hated doctors already? Pretty sure it was but to make a much bigger point: She really, really, really, HATES doctors. She understands it is all necessary to keep herself healthy it is all something she can understand. Doesn't mean she has to like being pricked, poked, and checked ten times before a doctor is satisfied with their examination.

There was one time when she went to the doctors with Mia, only because no one else would go with her, that she had to take blood tests. It was the worse time of her life feeling a tube being stuck into her arm which felt worse than a needle. Then the exhaustion that came from the blood being taken out made her a bit sick. It is generally why she tries to avoid getting herself sick or injured whenever she can.

Too bad she can't control the events of her own life right now to avoid such! She is on a bed being examined in the same spots five times by a doctor with purple hair whose name she learned was Doctor Kimari. It felt better at least having a woman do it compared to the old many named Doctor Shu she learned but forced her to a med bay set up in the government building to be checked.

She sat behind a curtain for good reasons as she was in the process of being examined looking toward the curtains to distract her from the examination as Doctor Shu and the Chairmen were discussing… Well her. Cell was out there too looking for some answers.

"You said you altered her body?" Chairman Zala questioned.

"Yes… We did so at the request of a friend of the young lass. She isn't the only one that survived that tragic incident in 2017 AD." Doctor Shu noted.

"A friend?" Chairman Clyne questioned before focusing on the topic at hand again. "What changes did you make?"

Yui was surprised to hear that someone else besides her was alive and asked them to help her. She was unsure who it could have been but was interested in the conversation until she felt a pinch. "Ow!" She looked to Doctor Kimari who was pricking her is injecting her with something.

"My apologies Ms. Shiromi, but you need this medicine in order for the stabilizer to become fully effective." The purpled haired doctor noted calmly before removing the needle then examined Yui's eyes. "Natural functionality seems to have normalized now… Might be a few less doses of the stabilizer before the changes finally settle down to the point your body accepts them."

"My body was rejecting changes? What did you do to my body?" Yui questioned but the woman was silent then looked out to the curtain opening it up then stepping out leaving Yui on the bed in silence.

"Oh, Doctor Kimari, how is she?" Doctor Shu questioned the chairmen looking to the female doctor.

"She is stable doctor and is asking for an explanation on the changes to her body." Doctor Kimari stated leaving Doctor Shu in silence before nodding.

"She is able to move right?" Doctor Shu inquired.

"Indeed doctor." Doctor Kimari replied leaving Doctor Shu to be silent for a moment then nodded. Kimari focused on Shu before turning to the curtain. "… Ms. Shiromi redress and come out here."

Yui nodded softly as she slowly got up and redressed into her uniform… Well not really her uniform but the spare she was still using. Once she was completely dressed, she stepped out from the curtain looking around getting her bearings.

"Are you alright Ms. Shiromi?" Chairman Clyne questioned with concern getting a quick nod from Yuianna.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry to worry you and Chairman Zala." Yuianna stated but got back a shake of a head from Zala and a waved off by Clyne.

"So long as you are well that is all that matters…" Clyne stated then stared to Doctor Shu. "Now then… You were saying about the changes to her body?"

Doctor Shu was silent for a moment before going to sit down staring at them all. "The young lass is unaware obviously due to not being part of this time for very long... I'm sure both of the Chairmen know the science behind how Coordinators were created no?"

Yui was confused, science was involved in the creation of Coordinators? It made her think for a moment back to her old biology courses trying to understand what Shu was hinting at before Zala stepped in. "Of course, we are aware of our origins… So, you are saying she was altered with the same science in mind?"

"In a way… Yes, her body was altered in that way yes. But mostly because it acted as a cure to the radiation her body sustained from the bomb that dropped in the year 2017." Doctor Shu noted. "Arms and legs were mostly burned with the radiation attacking her body. It is why she was forced into cryogenics despite the science being relatively unknown at the time."

Yui was silent for a moment thinking about the idea of cryogenics a bit, it was true it was relatively unknown, but she was wondering why she got such treatment. "Was it noted why I was frozen though?"

The doctor was silent then chuckled. "It seems to be a reaction with a gene in your body. It reacted to the chemical nature of that bomb. Essentially your body froze up when it encountered the chemical residue of the bomb. When you were found supposedly, they deemed your frozen-up body as a chance to save you, thus kept you in that state and studied a way to get you out of that frozen casket you made for yourself."

Yui… Was silent not sure how to process that revelation. Was it the truth? She couldn't really tell if that was true or not, but made her question what happened with Mia if that's the case?

"Still… What changes did you have to make?" Zala inquired waiting for the actual explanation.

"Calm down… The lass is the one that needs to know this more than you two…" Doctor Shu clamed himself clearing his throat then focuses forward. "By using the science used to create Coordinators, we messed with the young lass's body to the point where her arms and legs would recover from the damage done to them along with other damage done to the body in general. Course since we used Coordinator science on a Natural body… Complications will arise from the meshing of the two."

There was silence in the room as Clyne stepped forward. "Her condition… Will it improve?"

Shu chuckled. "She will be fine. The stabilizers are only to improve her body's chances of coexisting with the coordinator genes introduced to her body. Her body might alter to that of a Coordinator's completely in the next few days or weeks."

"So, in essence she is slowly not becoming a Natural…" Zala noted shaking his head. "This will be quite the lovely thing to explain to the council later. The Natural isn't quite the Natural."

Clyne shook his head. "I'll provide assistance to quiet down the rhetoric surrounding her… Regardless it sounds like she will be fine then." He said in a bit of relief.

"She will be yes. But for the record me and doctor Kimari need to be close to her in order to administer the stabilizer." Doctor Shu noted.

There was a long pause Yui looking to Clyne and Zala who thought about it before they both nodded. "Very well, we will set you up in a room near Ms. Shiromi at the soldier quarters and allow you to travel with her on whatever missions she is assign to until treatment has been concluded." Clyne agreed.

Zala stared at Clyne then to Yui. "Ms. Shiromi I still expect to meet with you. I will give you a ride to the barracks, the doctors can follow behind us. Just come to the front entrance when you are ready." Zala noted to her before leaving.

Yui was silent as she walked over to the desk to pick up the earpieces to the visor hearing Cell. "Glad to see you are well… As I was saying earlier, everything seems to be prepped and ready. We even completed the rifle modification for the GINN." Cell noted from the earpieces.

"That was a lot faster than I thought…" Yui stated in a bit of surprise. "You only thought of the idea right before we got to port…"

Clyne rubbed his chin in thought watching the exchange. "Ms. Shiromi, I have to take my leave but if you need anything be sure to give me a call." He takes out a card and hands it to Yui. "I'm sure my daughter would love to meet you as well." He said with a smile surprising Yui a bit.

She slowly takes the card staring at it then nodded to Clyne. "Thank you, Chairman Clyne. I'll be sure to take you up on that offer when I get the chance." She kept silent as she didn't want to admit that she had no ways of communication.

Clyne shook his head. "Just call me Clyne whenever you call please. Your uniform and rank were approved while you were being examined so they should be in your assigned room at the barracks." Chairman Clyne then steps toward the door. "Good luck to you Ms. Shiromi." With that said Clyne left the room.

There was silence before Doctor Shu got up. "Shall we go? Don't want to keep a busy chairman waiting…" Doctor Shu stated starting to leave with Doctor Kimari.

"Wait!" Yui quickly stated making Shu stop along with his assistant who both turn to Yui.

"What is it lass?" Shu asked, his attention to her now.

"Who… Who was it that requested that you save me?" Yui questioned.

Shu stared at Yui for a moment thinking then closing his eyes. "I am not sure. I just know you were sent to my lab completely frozen with a message saying: "Please help my friend…" That is all I know."

Yui wasn't satisfied with that answer but took a moment to collect her thoughts then sighed. "I see… Thank you, for answering my question." She said softly before simply leaving the room. "I'll see you at the barracks then." She noted before closing the door behind her.

Doctor Shu was silent not once turning to the door until a moment after Yui left. "Such a sad tale. I feel bad for lying to the lass but it's for the best…"

Doctor Kimari stared at the door. "Subject X… Her name was Mia wasn't it?"

"Good of you to remember… But its best if you forget that name so you don't make a slip up Kimari." Shu noted quickly before going to leave. "Even if she was the commander's mother."

Kimari was silent as she followed Shu out of the med bay. "I suppose then that will be the Commander's…"

Shu was silent for a moment as the door closed. "Yes… I suppose that would be his sad duty to tell her… That she truly is alone in this world."

The darkened room was silent aside from the red glow of a single machine in the room that dims and shuts off.

* * *

?

 _First was the sound of a sweet voice. "Yain… Yain…Are you doing well Yain?"_

 _Then a voice of pain but of gentle assurance with a hint of red. "It's okay, the bad man is gone."_

 _Then a scene of ice. "Yain meet my… Best friend you can say… Don't worry she is just… Sleeping in the ice."_

 _Before finally there was a scene of passing death. "Please… Save her Yain…"_

 _From the ice a voice was heard. "Commander…" Then there was light._

"Commander Yain!"

Yain opened his tired eyes quickly breathing in and out heavily then sitting up but was stopped by his assistant, Hakuna. "Hakuna… Why are you waking me up?"

"For one… Its time for your medicine that Doctor Shu prescribed for you." Hakuna stated picking up a small cup with a pill inside with a glass of water.

Yain reluctantly takes the cup downs the pill and drinks the water which calms him down getting his bearings as he was in his sleeping quarters it seemed.

"… You had another dream of your mother, didn't you?" Hakuna inquired.

Yain was silent putting down the now empty glass then got up to go into his closet in silence not giving Hakuna an answer for now. The assistant just stands there and focuses on the real reason she woke up the commander pulling out a tablet. "We got some updates commander. The scouting divisions found nothing related to Blue Cosmos at their Guam base. All their computers had been wiped of all-important information it seems at a first glance. We are still processing what was left behind."

Yain stepped out of the closet nodding as he was working himself into his ARCH uniform. It was a white and gold uniform with ARCH's symbol on the shoulder pads going over to grab a cloak that was hanging on a chair. "Great… So, we got there too late… What else?"

"We found Subject Y." Hakuna stated as the next time on her list of things making Yain pause for a moment.

"We did huh? What is her status?" Yain questioned.

"She was close to destabilizing, but the doctors got to her in time. She is currently under the protection of ZAFT as a soldier it seems." Hakuna continued.

"A solider? That makes no sense…" Yain stated.

"Indeed… They noted that she has an AI companion with her it seems, and they will be traveling with her for the time being until her treatment finishes." Hakuna concludes the report turning off the tablet.

"She is alive that is all that matters. Maybe I'll be able to sleep soundly next time. Anything else I need to know about?" Yain questioned.

"That is all there is to report Commander… There is one thing though, it seems Chairman Clyne's daughter is missing potentially. Her ship that was supposed to transport her to the site of Junius Seven has gone offline." Hakuna stated thinking. "Aside from that nothing else interesting going on it seems."

Yain nodded simply, he didn't care about the child much as sad as it was. But he couldn't bother dealing with it right now. "Right… Well let's go come up with another plan to track down Blue Cosmos. That means you too ARCH!" Yain stated as he left the room.

"Yes Commander. I'll have options ready in a moment." A female robotic voice was heard making Hakuna just sigh and shake her head as she too left the room.

"Is something wrong?" Yain noted as he walked to the command center with Hakuna. The young assistant shook her head.

"No sir, just… To be blunt it seems we are not making progress lately." Hakuna noted. "Not to mention your condition seems to be getting worse…"

"Don't mind it for now… I just need to survive until the job is done." Yain said back just as bluntly. "I appreciate the concern however."

"I am simply doing the job you assigned for me to do sir." Hakuna stated right back as they both entered the command center. There were a few officers running about in the command center a bit frantic now that the mission had produced zero results. "Alright everyone at attention! Commander in the room!" Hakuna quickly shouted getting all the officers to shut up and stand at attention.

Yain steps toward the seat at the center of the room and sits down staring at the screen. "At ease… Any updates while Hakuna was briefing me?" Yain questioned in a demanding voice. There was a pause before a brave officer stepped forward. He notable fire red hair with green eyes giving a quick salute before reporting.

"We did get a bit of information from the files left behind sir. Its small but we got simple information on possible Blue Cosmos base locations Sir!" The officer noted quickly.

Yain leaned back rubbing his chin his scar eye looking at the officer then motions his head toward the screens. "Put the data on screen if it's ready."

The officer gulped. "Uh about that sir. I am still sifting through the information I don't want to give it to you until we looked through everything."

Yain stared at the officer then sighed. "Then just show me what you DO have. You can continue going through the rest of it I just need to see what you have now."

The officer was sweating but relaxed hearing that before nodding going to the computer then tapping away on the keyboard before images pop up showing structural information located in…

"Africa?!" Yain shouted surprised to see where the structural data came from. "Officer Mun is that data you have accurate?!" He shouted standing up surprising everyone, but they all knew why this was an interesting development.

"Y-Yes sir!" The officer who was showing the data to the command looked back to Yain. "It surprised me too, but it seems like there are possible hidden bases hidden throughout the Sahara Desert. I don't know what their purpose there is for but considering it is deep in ZAFT territory…"

"It makes no sense why they would have such bases… Unless…" Yain mumbled to himself softly then pointed to Mun. "Mun give those files to someone else to sift through. I need you to go into our archives and search through the African databases, see if you can check for any Blue Cosmos movements in the Sahara prior to ZAFT occupation!"

Officer Mun have a salute. "Y-Yes sir! I'll be sure to do that!" The officer sends his data to another officer before running off out of the room.

Yain nodded looking at everyone else. "As for the rest of you! Continue to see what else you can find on those files! I need all of it done on the double! Breaks can come after all of it has been sifted, do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir!" The officers all shouted back to the commander as they got back to work.

Yain was quick to sit down with a sigh with Hakuna staring at him for a moment before looking forward back at the screen. "Commander what do you think this is all about?"

"I am not sure… But I don't have a good feeling about what it could be." Yain noted silently as he stared at the structure. It seemed like a giant bunker that was copied and placed in various parts of the remote Sahara Desert. He didn't quite understand why there were so many of them and in the Sahara of all places, but it might explain a few things to him as he sat back and waited for the rest of the information to pour in.

* * *

 _PLANTS_

The ride to the barracks was a long one for Yui. Long in the fact that the day has been long and doesn't seem to be ending. Long in that there are many beautiful sights to see as the car. Long in that in the same exact car she was with Defense Chairman Zala. It feels weird to her, weird in that she is using Zala to address him but then again, she wasn't shared the chairman's first name.

Her eyes moved to the rather quiet chairman across from her in the vehicle transporting herself and the chairman as she was given a small thought about Chairman Zala's view points from the meeting the other day. Part of her wanted to ask or talk but after the most recent incident she chose to keep quiet.

It felt a bit awkward honestly if there was a word for the current atmosphere, part of her could tell the chairman was also a bit unsure on how to do with this situation. They were going to have a meeting later, right? She was unsure how that meeting will go now but sighed to herself a bit deep in thought. It wasn't the only thing on her mind.

Her small conversation with the doctors concerned her a bit. Mainly on who and why someone who care for her frozen in this era that is nothing compared to the past. She thought about it over and over unsure of the answer before it disappears before narrowing her eyes a bit. Something was nagging at her mind, there was a clue that could give her some form of answer… What was it?

She rubbed her chin for a moment working it through her head. Unnatural color of a bomb… Specific gene… Was the bomb specifically for her? But that wouldn't make much sense, her identity was hidden by the shadow of Cell wasn't it? Yes, the bomb only froze her… Wait what kind of gene does that to begin with?! That isn't how genes work… Was it?

She just shook her head and sat back rubbing the bridge of her nose before a voice broke the silence. "It seems you are in quite the internal conflict." It was Chairman Zala's voice making her freeze up and instantly fix her composure.

"Excuse me sir, I didn't mean to…" Yui began to state before Zala waved it off silencing her again.

"It is alright… I am still quite shocked about the details myself… Although that is a topic for the meeting later. We can talk about official ZAFT business instead for now…How was you meeting?" Zala inquired wanting to know the details.

Yui stared silently thinking for a moment. "It's a perplexing case judging from his words… Regardless, he assigned me the rank of a tactician and an elite pilot."

"That is an interesting combination…" There was silence before Chairman Zala sighed. "Yes, it is perplexing but also interesting that you were offered such a rank given your current situation… While I agree on your assessment that one battle's worth of data isn't a lot, the fact you are putting in effort at all is better than nothing. You're A.I. companion increases that assessment." He noted honestly making Yui nod.

"I figured that was the case… At least I made that time count… I still regret my inexperience that couldn't prevent the death of a fellow pilot." Yui stated narrowing her eyes. "No matter what… Life is still life."

Zala for a moment as he observed the girl, there was a somber air in the car as he closed his eyes to pay his respects before opening. "I can respect that you have such feelings at the very least…I do have a question for you: What is your assessment of the Earth Forces new machines?"

Yui stared at Zala for a moment surprised by the question before thinking on what she saw from Athrun's explanation and from what she saw in her brief time in one. "Like previous reports despite the time gap even I can tell that the coding for the machines is terrible… So even if they were attempt mass production, they wouldn't be able to move in their current states. It would probably take months before that code is refined enough… Either that or they steal the code and reuse it like they did for the base units…"

She thought for a moment before continuing. "Ignoring the code however… In terms of what they can do I can't really give an accurate assessment as I am still learning on the idea of mobile suits and all that. But from what I can tell there is a common… Not a theme but a common pattern that can lead to holes for the units."

Zala narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Holes?"

Yui nodded. "Even with the Phase-Shift Armor… It currently has a limited time frame of functionality, meaning the best tactic is wasting time. The only unit able to bypass that issue is the Strike due to its ability to change packs. But even if you think that, not everything about the units is fool proof."

Zala thought about it before opening a tv screen replaying the video that Athrun played at the council meeting then shows the Blitz for starters. "Let's start with the Blitz then."

Yui stared at the unit and the data before stating. "Its stealth seems to be a gimmick in all honesty sir… It can't do anything during the time it is in stealth. While it is a valuable tool to avoid detection, during the times that it is out of that stealth it must rely on physical armaments… Not to mention in terms of active combat the stealth can be countered by knowing the unit's last known position and direction it was heading. It does have a beam rifle to its name however I do not believe it will create good results on its own."

Zala rose an eyebrow surprised by the assessment staring at the Blitz for a moment then eyed Yui once more. "What could it be used for then?"

Yui was silent for a moment. "Since its still a prototype we would still need to assess everything it can do… Then instead of relying on the machine we can improve on say its stealth system. As for the unit itself it would be better to improve on its combat abilities rather than the gimmick of stealth. Infiltration missions would be the best test."

Zala gave a small nod. "That is actually a correct assessment, the news hasn't come out yet, but after you left the frontlines the Blitz was able to infiltrate Artemis's shield system."

Yui stared at the machine silently. It made sense to her since if these were prototypes, they would use the top of the line technology as a basis for creating something new or a counter to that technology. Using Artemis's shields from the brief time she read it… She can understand why the Blitz was created the way it is, even if it's a gimmick machine.

The next screen showed the Buster. "What about the Buster?" Zala questioned simply.

It didn't take long for her this time to come up with an answer. "Long range capabilities are its greatest strength but is also its weakness. Anything in close range will make the Buster incapable of coming to any actions. At that point it is entirely up to the pilot…"

The next screen was shown showing the Duel. "The opposite problem of the Buster. Great offensive abilities especially close combat… However long range can cause issues for the unit even with its ranged capabilities." She stated quickly.

Zala was silent for a moment leaning back. "Why do you believe they made polar opposites then?"

Yui thought for a second. "To… Provide the ability for them to cover each other's weaknesses? Considering the limitations of how much energy they can use during one battle they can't put everything onto one unit just yet… So, they split up the responsibilities."

Zala paused before turning the screen to the Aegis. "What about the machine my son is piloting?" He inquired waiting for an answer.

Yui paused staring at it before nodding. "It is the second best on the list sir. It doesn't rely too heavily on its role meaning it is entirely reliant on the pilot. Its ability to capture units or destroy ships with its beam cannon it has some versatility. The only weakness I can say is that cause its role is that it doesn't have major strengths on its own."

Zala shook his head with a simple groan. "I see… What about your personal assessment of my son?"

Yui was silent staring at Zala for a moment before nodding. "I haven't known him for long, but he seems to be a great pilot. Again, I don't know if I can be a great judge of those abilities…" She thought to herself for a moment yet again before continuing eying the window. "But I can say that regardless of my lack of experience, that he is the best person to pilot the Aegis."

Zala stared for a moment closing his eyes. "Considering that your rank is in order… I hope you don't mind me wishing for you to return to the Le Creuset team."

Yui looked back at Chairman Zala trying to get a read about the man, it didn't make much sense to her why he said that but part of her also had a feeling that she knew that answer. "Ignoring rank considering the importance of that team's success…"

Zala shook his head making Yui go silent as he continued. "I read the report on how you made a positive impact on Athrun. While at the time I was still struggling to come to gripes with what you are in terms of biology I can't deny the fact you made positive development for Athrun. Furthermore, considering your assessment abilities, having you on the Le Creuset team will be the best place for you to nurture and grow you into a better soldier of ZAFT."

Yui was silent for a moment before breathing in then out before answering as the car came to a stop. "I wasn't planning to leave the team unless I had to Sir. So, if I am given permission. I will take the chance to return to the Le Creuset team."

Zala nodded as the door began to open. "Very well then, I will meet you later to discuss the other matter. For now, enjoy your time to rest I am expecting good results from you Ms. Shiromi." Yui slowly nodded to the words despite the serious tone from them but she noticed some soldiers looking from the courtyard of the barracks, so she understood why now. She gave a salute to the chairman then slowly began to step out of the vehicle.

"Oh, and one more thing:" Zala stated quickly making Yui pause and look back.

"Yes sir?" Yui questioned softly.

"Take care of my son during your time on the team Ms. Shiromi, if its too much of an ask." Zala noted but Yui just stared for a moment before letting out a giggle.

"Your son is a big boy sir… But I'll do my best to support him as a friend." Yui stated before stepping out of the vehicle leaving Zala to muse to himself for a moment.

 _Rau was right about her being an interesting girl…_ The doctors were seen walking by as Yui walked into the barracks making Zala narrow his eyes a bit. _I don't know what you were planning or doing doctor. But it won't be long before I have control to find out. But now I can see why your experiment is so valuable now…_ With his musing continuing, the vehicle quickly drove off.

* * *

 _Barracks_

Yui slowly stepped into the courtyard of the barracks eyes moving everywhere taking in the sights still somewhat amazed she is in the military in any fashion she paused for a moment looking for a guard or someone to show her around to find her quarters noticing the doctors walking up from behind her Doctor Shu smiling at her. It weirded her out instantly a bit mainly due to the fact she still can't fully trust the doctor at all.

Still, her own feelings didn't stop the doctor from approaching her and looking around the barracks making observations before focusing back on her. "A lost little lamb, right? Don't worry… A good lad should be coming here soon. Ah there he is!" Doctor Shu stated pointing to a soldier walking toward them.

Yui looked back and was greeted with a shout. "Yui!" She noticed Athrun who was at first walking toward her but quickly jogging over once he noticed it was her before coming to a halt. "I'm surprised the person I was giving a tour to was you."

"I hope it isn't a complete tour and more of you just showing me to my quarters." She quickly comments crossing her arms.

Athrun thought for a minute. "I was just going to give you a full-on tour since we have the time…"

Yui sighed shaking her head. "I appreciate it, but I had a long day today Athrun… We can do it tomorrow or whatever. We have 72 hours or something like that right?"

There was silence for a moment as Athrun processed many things at once, but one key detail stuck out to him. "We? Wait does that mean?"

Yui grinned. "Looks like we are still on the same team!"

Athrun took a moment before her nodded with a smile. He then noticed Doctor Shu and Doctor Kimari. "Are those two the doctors assigned to you?"

Yui was a bit surprised Athrun knew they were assigned to her but nodded. "Yes, they are."

Doctor Shu smiled at Athrun bowing. "I am Doctor Shu, this is my assistant Kimari. I suppose you will lead us both to our room(s) as well?"

Athrun nodded softly. "Yes, you both will be sharing a room. Yui has been granted a room to herself for now from what I was told." He turned around and began to move toward the barracks with Yui following suit.

Kimari was silent staring at Doctor Shu. "No funny business."

Shu felt hurt clutching his chest. "You wound my poor heart Doctor Kimari. I don't plan on doing anything to you. You are my precious assistant after all." He began to walk following the tow kids while Kimari sighed following after Shu.

With the small tour given Yui was able to see the mess hall and a few other necessities around the facility being reminded that bathrooms and the works are all within private quarters which was good to her. She got to see what she needed before they arrived at the quarters of the Doctors who both waved their goodbyes before stepping into their room.

There was silence for a moment as Yui waited for Athrun to start moving again feeling more relaxed, a noticeable thing clearly but Athrun kept quiet about it as he moved along. "So, you talked to the Supreme Chairman and my father twice in one day… Quite the day for you?"

Yui was silent for a moment eying Athrun then nodding. "Yeah seems to be that way… Then again, the Commander did warn me that might be the case in a way. The only thing we didn't prepare for was my rank."

Athrun thought about what Yui said for a moment then eyed her. "So what rank did you get then?"

"Elite pilot with an added perk of a tactician…" Yui said simply as their short walk slowed down further standing in front of a door. "Probably not the ranking you thought huh?"

Athrun lowered his head for a moment. "I will be honest in saying I think its very risky. You are just a civilian, from another time to make matters worse…I don't want to see another person dying on my watch." Athrun paused for a moment before looking up. "Regardless of that feeling, I'm just glad to have another friend by my side."

Yui was silent for a moment staring at Athrun for a moment then leans into the door to her quarters, or what she assumes is her quarters. "You are thinking about him, aren't you?" She questioned softly.

Athrun frowned going silent for a moment before Yui sighed as the silenced continued before stepping forward and patting Athrun's shoulder. "I can't give much other forms of advice… But if you know the reason for why he is fighting you must respect that. Even with that in mind, you must also prepare yourself for fighting him the next time you meet him. Just know whatever actions he is doing is not by his choice alone."

Athrun was silent before nodding moving away from Yui giving a halfhearted smile, but in retrospect it seemed to have helped Athrun somewhat. "Thank you Yui, I appreciate it. Anyways you probably need some rest. I'll see you later then." Athrun stated as he began to walk off.

Yui smile softly. "Don't forget that tour!" She said to him as he chuckled waving it off.

"I'll make a note of it." Athrun stated before disappearing at the end of the hallway.

Yui was left alone in silence for a moment staring at the end of that hallway not sure how to think about Athrun's situation. Its something straight out of a novel for the lack of a better comparison. She looked around for a moment before going into her quarters locking the door behind her and looked around the set of bathrooms, beds, and desks the room has.

She slowly began to remove her ear pieces setting them down at one of the desks then looked around further noticing a uniform on one of the beds, two in fact with a note from Rau.

She slowly picked up the note reading it aloud to herself: "Your new uniform and custom-made pilot suit. I still have confidence you will be coming back to the team but if it doesn't, I had your uniforms sent to your room just in case. The helmet is located under your bed."

She slowly closes the note then looked at the uniforms. One was a standard elite pilot uniform with red as a base color, black as the secondary color, and a tactician medal on the right side of the chest area.

She puts the uniform down to observe and check the pilot suit which features a black and red theme with a skull in the same theme as Cell's icon on the shoulder pads. The ZAFT logo is on the front and the sleeves of the pilot suit. The colors were arranged with the black being the base color and red being the secondary color with white outlining and separating the two colors.

She puts the pilot suit down, so she can check under the bed and slowly pulled out the helmet which was smooth and sleek with a black base color with red outlines and a bit of white. Cell's logo and ZAFT can be seen on the helmet with two slots on either side of the helmet then a dent along the back for the two earpieces to connect.

"Still surprised they were able to do so much in such little time…" She said softly before hearing a ring sound. She looked up then noticed that there was a red blinking light coming from a screen located near her desk. She slowly walks over eying the screen then noticed the various keys under the screen then pressing a button that says ANSWER.

The screen turns on and Yui was surprised to see Rau on it. "Ah, I picked the right time to call then. Hello Yuianna, I suspect you are now fine?"

Yui nodded simply. "Yes sir, although I am about to rest shortly, I suspect you are calling to brief me?"

Rau smirked briefly before focusing. "Yes, I just got the news from Chairman Zala about your rank and team assignment. Seems he "convinced" you to rejoin my team. Seems I didn't need to go to the extra mile to send your stuff to you."

Yui shook her head softly. "Its fine, I'm just surprised it is done already. It lets me test it out before heading out for our next mission at the very least… Although with all due respect sir it is not like I have other known options to me concerning my situation."

Rau nodded in understanding. "Yes, that is very well true. I haven't told Athrun yet, but we have been given new orders and I figured considering everything now would be a good time to brief you directly by me."

Yui was concerned narrowing her eyes. "New orders?"

Rau nodded. "Before we continue, I need to give you your ID number: 292465. Remember it well, regardless focusing on the orders: We have been ordered to leave ahead of schedule we will not be leaving in what would have been 60 hours from now. Instead we will be leaving in 35 hours from now."

Yui was surprised by that. "That is a sudden change… I assume something happened?" She inquired.

Rau nodded. "It has just reached the news… But the daughter of Supreme Chairman Clyne has gone missing along with the ship she was onboard of."

Yui was a bit taken aback. "What? How does a ship just up and disappear?"

Rau shook his head. "That we are unsure of, we are just aware that the vessel is missing from its memorial voyage for Junius Seven. Many possible reasons might be the cause but regardless our job is to simply find her, on top of finding the three-legged ship." He noted as Yui was silent thinking about that sudden turn of events.

Rau smiled. "I can see you are thinking on it but try to rest for now while you can. We might be having those doctors join us, but you still need to be well rested and combat ready Yuianna."

Yui perked up before nodding. "Yes sir, anything else I need to be made aware of?"

Rau thought for a minute. "Aside from welcoming you to the team on a official basis… Lax finished the modifications to your GINN, his team went a bit overboard with confidence that you were returning."

Yui sweats a bit staring at Rau. "How overboard?"

Rau chuckled a bit. "You might have to give the GINN a nickname. It probably won't be long before you get labeled something in the unit you are piloting."

Yui just sighed a bit. "Cell what are you planning…" She mumbled to herself before nodding. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind… Glad to be back on the team Commander."

Rau nodded. "I am glad to have you back. Remember: 35 hours. Have a good rest." With that the screen turned off after they shared salutes then Yui sighed going over to sit down on the bed for a moment. It took her a second before she slowly got out of her spare uniform and goes into the bathroom taking a moment to register it in her head that she is still in the future before stepping into a shower.

As she stood there her mind wandered deeply thinking about many things that were coming to mind. Her hand ran over to the areas where her wounds from first waking up once were. They were still there but have mostly healed luckily enough. She still can't believe that she was alive at all as she stepped out of the shower putting on a bathrobe that was set up in the bathroom and then uses a towel to dry herself off.

She steps out of the bathroom as she dries herself still thinking about the many events that led up to her being here before hearing a click sound making her pause looking around for a moment then eyed her desk noticing the visor mode was set up for the ear pieces.

Yui tilts her head and simply asks: "Cell?"

* * *

 _?_

[Processing…]

[Processing…]

[Visual feed properties added…]

[Adding audio…]

[Transferring excerpt: Keyword MIA detected from target Kimari.]

The small head of a skull could be seen staring at a series of messages appearing in front of him showing a digital form holding up his head. The body they went with the head sat on a throne made of nothing but red colored data as screens of what seems to be nothing but 0s and 1s that quickly turn into visual screens that came from a device in the med-bay. The skull eyed the figures inside of the room who were Doctor Shu and Kimari talking privately about something. Something that could be made out clearly by the skull.

"… I see… So, I was correct in preparing this just in case…" The skull sighed shaking his head as a button appears that he presses to deactivate something labeled: "Decoy Cell."

"I was able to get what I needed done to insure a high probability of safety for Yuianna… Yet even I can't stop the flood of mysteries that will come her way. To think that even I would have to hide my actions from her…Looking at their actions makes me question my own now." The skull said in defeat.

A screen showing off Yui's GINN and a blueprint for the modifications to one of the GINN's guns. The skull stared at the rifle in silence then chuckled. "Is all I can do, is the simple role of support? Is that how I was created?" The skull said softly to himself as it sat back in its throne deep in thought. "… No, I can do more, and if not more do my best to support Ms. Yuianna. What was the word again… "Promise?" That was the word yes?"

[Begin Simulation?]

 _[Begin]_

 _The word was an interesting thought to the skull, he didn't quite understand it… Not till he was let loose into the world, or specifically into a phone. Yuianna was just about to start high school focusing on nothing but technology and video games at the time. She already knew a small bit of code even at the time, then he appeared._

 _A simple skull themed app icon appear that was not given the option to be deleted and disappeared in the presence of others. Secrecy was always key until now in the current situation he and Yui were in. But at that time… It was quite the scene to Cell._

" _You will not be able to delete me." Cell noted from the phone shocking Yui forcing her to drop the phone, luckily it fell on top of her bed._

" _W-Who said that?!" Yui said checking her computer to make sure she didn't have Discord or anything up before the voice talked again._

" _I'm not on the computer. I am located on your phone." Cell noted._

 _Yui was surprised as she moved to her phone slowly and checked to see if she accidently called someone, but she didn't. Then a skull popped up on the side of the screen. "Hi."_

 _She was able to throw the phone but calmed down not wanting to destroy her phone just sighing. "What the heck are you and why are you on my phone?"_

 _Cell thought for a moment before explaining. "I am named Cell, a being of high artificial intelligence."_

" _You make it sound like you are from out of this world, its creepy." She notes simply._

" _Well I do believe there is nothing else like me in this world so… That would be a correct assumption Yuianna Shiromi." Cell noted quickly. "Age 15…Held back a year…"_

 _Yui's eye twitched a bit staring at the skull. "H-How do you know so much about me all of a sudden?!"_

" _My apologies, I am sifting through all sources of information around me… To answer your other question, I do not know why I am on your phone. I just am." Cell noted as he continued to scan the information around him._

" _Just am? Oh, good to know- Yeah, no that isn't nice to hear at all. You are looking into my private information and you think sorry is good enough?!" Yui questioned quickly._

" _It is a habit of mine, I am self-learning after all…My apologies by the way on your loss by the way…" Cell noted quietly as he eyed a set of pictures in the corner of the room._

 _Yui was silent just staring at Cell breathing in then out calmly. "Its… Fine, I get to be alone… At the very least." She said softly just staring at the screen. "Just… Stop looking through everything please."_

"… _Very well then. As… Compensation do you want me to teach you how to code? You seem to be having problem building a simple… Ping Pong game, right?" Cell assessed quickly a skull appear on the computer desktop._

" _How did you…" Yui was silent for a moment as she was lost for words before shaking her head sitting down. "Yes, I was… But how can you teach me when you are so advance?"_

" _Simple, code is code. I can teach you the basics and the applications while you make it yourself. Maybe even take direct control when you need it." Cell noted highlighting a box of code. "Your current problem is collision yes? Getting it accurate is rather simple even for a circle. First let's turn it into a square and turn it into a certain size…"_

 _It was a simple start like that of Cell just describing on how to do things as Yui questioned or typed away on the computer in both frustration or quick understanding before the lightbulbs clicked. By the time an hour was over she had a working and even colorful ping pong game that looked straight out of a console game._

" _It… Works. Perfectly even…" She said softly eying the program as it ran looking for any errors._

" _Of course, you followed my instruction and let your mind run free. Its interesting to see the progress you made in a simple hour." Cell noted simply._

 _Yui stared at the screen for a moment then leaned back into her chair deep in thought. "Hey Cell…You said you had a creator, right?"_

 _Cell was silent before nodding on the desktop screen. "That I did…"_

 _Yui stared at the skull slumped down on her hand a bit just staring. "Why were you created and sent out into the world like this?"_

 _Cell was silent for a moment before sitting down at the top of the window for the running program. "If I tell you, will you allow me to stay?"_

 _Yui considered it then shrugged. "Just don't steal anything from me."_

 _Cell chuckled surprising Yui a bit before Cell calmed down getting somber, at least that's what the air felt. "I was sent here as a last resort…"_

" _Last resort… In case of what?" Yui questioned further._

" _Of failure… It is complicated but to make a story run short… I am a self-learning A.I. tasked with defense." Cell noted._

" _Defense of what exactly?"_

"… _Defense against threats to all walks of life." Cell noted before silence fell upon the room_

 _It was Yui who broke the silence. "Okay then… So, you were sent to me… No at random to hide from whatever your creator failed at… Now you are in my phone… What now?"_

" _Now… I'll just keep doing what I've been tasked to do in the background from your eyes…" Cell began before a hand was raised by Yui._

" _Yeah no." Yui stated simply staring at Cell._

" _No? I don't understand the context here…"_

" _No as in…" She began to explain sitting back. "No, I won't be in the dark about this. You are here meaning whatever you do can come back to harm me, right?"_

" _That is… A slight possibility yes." Cell noted running the probability numbers to himself._

" _See? So that's why I propose a promise!" Yui noted quickly._

" _A… Promise?" Cell asked confused._

" _Mhm, think of it as a direct order you can't break. But both parties have to agree!" Yui stated explaining the simple version to Cell. "You are still an A.I. so you might not understand such a concept but that's why I want to make this promise: No matter what we will keep each other up to date about what is going on, not only to protect both of us but so that we aren't blindsided by anything."_

 _Yui laid out the promise for Cell to understand who simply stared and began to try and talk but his own systems saw the possible outcomes in his questions. He was silent for a moment before nodding. "Alright then. But I want to make it clear Yuianna."_

" _Call me Yui, and what is it that you want to make clear to me?" Yui questioned quickly._

" _So long as I am under your care, I will not allow any harm to come to you. We might be protecting each other but as an A.I. I will not allow the one keeping an eye on me to fall into the sights of… The enemy." Cell trailed off on that last bit._

 _Yui stared at Cell for a moment wanting to push on the topic before stopping herself then sighing. "Fine, but no more hiding things from me."_

 _Cell was silent before chuckling. "Then I'll make that a new directive to follow Yuianna. I'll be in your care for now."_

 _[End]_

Cell closed his eyes as she stared at the now darken screen that held his memory of his first meeting with Yuianna. Humans were something he didn't entirely comprehend just yet despite the vast archive of knowledge he has obtained. But he had a directive… No, a promise to fulfill.

Glowing dot appears next to the screen before Yui's face appears who was drying her hair with a towel but turned to the screen or in this case, the visor for a moment surprised. "Cell?"

The skull hesitated for a moment before starting to talk.


	6. Chapter 6 - Red Space

**Sorry for the long wait but I sure hoep it was worth it! Without further ado let's just jump into the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Red Space**

* * *

 _Sherwood - 2017_

"… _Yui… I don't understand this at all!" A voice of pure pain and comp0laining came into Yui's ears as she came out of a trance of looking at a computer screen and turning to her right. She was in her room with her best friend, Mia, who was laying down on her bed with a laptop staring at a program Mia was doing._

 _Mia, she came from a rather rich family despite the locale they were in, she didn't get the details, but Mia was the middle child, which means she is going to inherit less than her older brother but more than the youngest daughter. Rich people are weird like that Yui thought, then again Cell provided her with a lot of ways and resources to get funds but never used it that much, so she wasn't exactly a "rich person" in her head._

 _Yui is close to Mia's family, they provided for her after her family passed away but mostly thanks to Mia urging her parents to help her. So needless to say, she owes a lot to Mia and was never able to say no to helping Mia in her crazy ideas. Though the idea was even more so when Mia's parents ask her for help in a technical side, which she was happy to provide._

 _Yui ends up sighing to herself stopping her program from running so she can focus on Mia. "You really sure just joining this class for one guy is worth it?" She asked Mia sliding her chair over to star at the laptop and had a face of disgust._

" _Y-Yes, it is worth it and what is that look for?!" Mia questioned through flustered words making Yui sigh again pointing at the screen._

" _Your dimensions are completely off, and you are using the wrong commands… Can you really not make a simple square?" Yui questioned making Mia pout._

" _Well sorry Ms. Brainiac I'm not great at this unlike you!" Mia commented, though it was more of a compliment than anything._

" _I get it…" Yui pauses eying the program and then types a bit for Mia to show her. "See, all you got to do is use this drawrectangle command… Add in the coordinates which will become your dimensions…and then you can do whatever you want from there." She hits enter and then the F5 key to have the program run showing a screen with only a rectangle on it._

" _Wait that's all I had to do?!" Mia questioned._

" _If you paid attention, yes that's all you had to do." Yui commented "It's only going to get worse from here Mia."_

 _Mia sighed setting her head on the bed. "This is too much for me…" She shot up and points at Yui. "But I don't regret it!"_

 _Yui just stares and shook her head with a sigh. "I understand…Just don't me into your romantic nonsense." She said softly her eyes perking up eying the TV in her room which happened to have the news on._

" _Hey it's not nonsense! I have to drag you with me no matter what now!" Mia pointed out to Yui which got no response in return surprising Mia that is until she turned to the TV herself and was more or less unsurprised by Yui's silence. "North Korea again?"_

 _Yui nodded softly. "Another missile test… They are doing them a lot more frequently as of late."_

 _Mia shrugged a bit. "Not like it matters to us, we are all the way on the east coast after all."_

 _Yui thought about it. "I know, but you can't help but worry a bit…"_

 _Mia hummed to herself eying Yui who was focused on the TV screen before grinning jumping at Yui and hugging her tightly. "H-Hey don't just pounce on me out of nowhere!" Yui was quick to state._

" _But my friend needs a big hug right now!" Mia giggled a bit before continuing. "Hey don't you worry! Even if something bad happens, so long as we have each other we will be fine!"_

 _Yui blinked a bit and stared at Mia before shaking her head. "Always doing your best to keep me positive huh?"_

" _It's my job as a friend!" Mia replied moving away from the hug and then checking the time. "Oh! I have to go; I need to make dinner for my brother and sister!"_

" _You are cooking for them again? Couldn't Kyle cook for once?" Yui question._

 _Mia huffed. "He doesn't know an ounce of cooking so no thanks! I rather do it myself!" Mia packed up her laptop and gathered her things and paused. "Do you need me to bring you over some food? Actually, you can come with, I'm sure Kyle would like you over." She chuckled a bit at that last bit._

 _Yui rolled her eyes. "No thanks Mia I'm fine right now." Part of her thought she should go but didn't feel like going this time._

 _Mia frowned but nodded. "I understand! I'll see you later then Yui! Be safe!" Mia stated stepping out of the room waving to Yui who returned the wave before slowly the door began to close making Yui stare at closing door. It was closing rather slowly, so slowly it was like in one of those silly movies where they slow down time to show an emotional moment._

 _.. Cause in this world those kinds of things actually do happen. She could feel tears coming out of her eyes the scene becoming blurry for a moment making her confused as she reached out for the door before there was green and then black darkness._

* * *

PLANTs – Barracks

"Yuianna." A voice called out to her as she slowly opened her eyes her sight being met with a white and cold ceiling that wasn't her home yet again. She thought to herself ignoring the voice for a moment sighing as she wiped her eyes of the tears that were remaining there before slowly sitting up and then heard the voice again.

"Good, you are awake!" The voice was Cell from what she could tell as she looked toward the desk where Cell's visor was blinking a bit and then sighed.

"What time is it Cell?" She asked flatly as she turned to the side of the bed looking down at her way of dress and sighed before getting up so she can get cleaned up and in proper clothes.

"Good question, I think it's around… 1100 military time? So about 7 hours before we are to depart." Cell noted before Yui left for the bathroom the sound of the shower being heard before Yui shortly returned.

"You think? Is that due to you adjusting to whatever time zones ZAFT is using?" She questioned as a towel was throw off to the side as she returned from the bathroom.

"For the most part yes... I know I left you alone for a good while after I told you Yuianna, but are you holding up well?" Cell questioned, which was returned with the sound of clothes being slipped on.

After a moment Yuianna finally responded. "I had a dream about her Cell… So needless to say, I don't think I was having a good time… But I feel better all of a sudden, so you don't need to worry."

Truthfully, she was in tears last night thus the reason why she was more or less a mess when she woke up. Mia had survived as well from what Cell told her; he had listened in on the conversation the Doctors were having when they were alone. She was surprised to say the least, but judging from what Cell told her, Mia was no longer alive by the sound of things. It broke her heart a bit to say the least, that Mia was here in this time, alive but also alone… Just like Yui is now.

Cell was silent for a moment and acknowledged what Yui said at the very least. "I'll continue to monitor the doctors to see if I can confirm your thoughts."

Yui was silently putting on her military uniform, which was noteworthy on its own right but not the focus right now. "Thank you, just don't do too much that will cause an uproar with ZAFT."

"Of course, I wouldn't put you in harm's way like that Yuianna." Cell noted as the girl was fully clothed finally. "With that said, the modifications to your unit have been completed."

Yui sighed having forgotten about that. "Right, the commander was saying that Lax was going overboard again."

"He has, but at the very least you will know it is your unit now." Cell noted before a knock was heard making Yui turn to the door. "Seems we have a visitor."

"Yes, we do." Yui state going over to the desk to pick up the earpieces of her visor and puts them on before going to the door to slowly open it only to find the two said doctors on the other side of the door making her surprised.

"Good morning lass!" Doctor Shu exclaimed. "Did you sleep well?" He asked waiting for permission to go in it seems, at least Yui thought that.

"I guess so…?" Yui questioned staring at Shu before Kimari stepped in. "Apologies for the sudden visit but we wanted to perform another checkup now that you have rested."

Great, more doctor work, Yui sighed a bit before stepping to the side letting the two doctors in before feeling like there was someone else out there thinking to herself before closing the door.

Doctor Shu helped himself and sat down at the other bed in the room which was unused while Kimari was examining the slightly messy room a bit with a sigh. "You could do well to tidy up after yourself."

Yui's eye twitched a bit. "I literally just got done getting ready. I was going to take care of it… Can we just get the checkup out of the way?" She asked.

Kimari just sighed a bit and then took out a tablet from her bag tapping away at it as she nodded to Doctor Shu. She was silent for a moment and motions for Yui to sit down on the other bed which was her own before he spoke. "So, have you had any problems after we administered the stabilizer?"

"None." Yui stated.

"Any impairment in terms of your ability to move or think?"

"Nope."

"Concentration?"

"That's fine."

Shu thought to himself before nodding. "I see, that's good to hear. Kimari if you would please."

Kimari nodded before going over to Yui and showed her what was on the tablet. "The stabilizer seems to be performing well beyond what we expected, your body is quickly adapting to the changes, that might be thanks to you actively moving and thus forcing your body to adapt at a faster rate."

Yui was silent staring at the tablet, she was a tech person, not a medical one. So, she didn't question what she was being told. "So… Does that mean I won't need to take those shots anymore soon?"

Kimari sighed a bit. "Focused on that really? But hopefully yes, we still have to monitor you just in case."

Yui thought to herself about this, were they just monitoring her in general? What Cell told her was coming to mind before she focused on the conversation on hand. "If you say so…"

Kimari took out a light from her bag which seemed to be a medical bag now, as she began to examine Yui's eyes suddenly and began to do an actual but normal checkup. "Eyes are perfectly normal… So is your hearing… Everything seems to check out."

Shu nodded and slowly stood up. "Then we have nothing to worry about for now. Everything is working out quite well, that is a blessing in of itself I'd say." Shu stated before looking around before being hit on the head by Kimari.

"No looking around a girl's room… We will be on our way to the Vesalius now then Ms. Shiromi. Please do well to take care of yourself until you arrive. You can expect another shot of the stabilizer after we launch from port." Kimari warned her making Yui sigh.

"Understood." Yui stated watching the doctors slowly exit the room deep in thought a bit. "Well then, that was a thing…" She said softly before hearing the monitor that Rau called her on start to beep. "Now what is it…"

She took a moment to recompose herself just in case and pressed the answer button but was a bit surprised seeing Chairman Zala's face appear on the screen making her salute. "Chairman Zala."

He waved off the salute making her lower it. "I'll keep it brief. I've been made aware of the schedule change for the Vesalius's departure time… As such I would ask you to meet me prior to that time, I can take you to the port personally afterwards as I plan to talk to Rau in person before you leave."

"Understood sir." Yui stated, not like she had much a reason to decline despite Chairman Clyne's warning. Besides, getting on anyone's bad side right now seems like a bad idea for a lost girl in time, at least that was her thinking.

"Very well then. I will have an escort brought over to you at around 15:00. You should take the time to pack as I don't think you will have time to return after the meeting, let alone pack. Until then Ms. Shiromi." With that the screen turned off ending the call itself making Yui sigh a bit.

Cell finally came back to life. "Anymore interruptions this morning?" Cell asked.

"Hope not…" Yui thought to herself looking at the door to the hallway outside. "That leaves me with a few hours of free time." She said to herself going toward the door.

"Hm? To do what Yuianna?" Cell question making her giggle a bit.

"To get the full tour of course." She replied opening the door and stepping out only for her to start crossing her arms looking at someone waiting outside, which she already knew was there the entire time. It was Arthurn who had been standing off to the side near one of the windows in hallway. "And just as I thought you were hanging around outside my room."

Athrun's attention was draw away from the window back to Yui making him sweat a bit. "Didn't think you would notice me, thought the doctors distracted you."

"They did… But at the same time, I'm good at noticing small details from the corner of my eyes." She stated moving toward the window looking outside to see GINNs walking about along with vehicles driving by. "Pretty busy out there huh?"

Athrun was about to respond to what she said at first but focused on the question after a pause. "Well it is a military base, so it is not too surprising. Have to make sure everything is in working order at all times."

Yui nodded. "I get that, but we are in home territory, then again I guess anything could happen so it's a good thing to do regardless." She noted to herself deep in thought herself for a second.

Athrun was silent himself before focusing on another topic. "So, will you be alright before the departure time?"

Yui nodded eying the world outside of the small hallway they both were in. "I will be it seems; I have to take another shot which I'm not looking forward to but… Got to do what I got to do, I guess. I'm meeting your father before we depart too so that's exciting."

"What?! You are meeting with my father?" Athrun questioned.

"Did you forget? He wanted to talk to me well before we met with the council. It's not that surprising." Yui stated.

"I thought…" Athrun began to say and sighed a bit. "Just don't get too swamped up into my Father's political affairs."

"As I've been told to do such, but not like I have much of a choice but to talk to him. Even if that is brought up." Yui stated turning away from the window. "I am technically still an unknown variable in his books I bet."

There was silence before a hand was on her shoulder. "Just be yourself and I'm sure everything will work out in the end. Anyways, we still got plenty of time left. Want to take that tour finally?"

Yui smiled a bit. "That was the plan when I came out here. Lead the way Mr. Fiancé." Yui teased Athrun who groaned a bit and began to lead the way.

"You don't have to tease me about it." Athrun complained.

"Oh, but I do! It's how one keeps sane from such engagements… At least that's what I heard." Yui commented softly.

Cell chimed in. "Yuianna, do not use stuff you have seen on shows or our era to assume how such things will go about." He warned.

Yui sighed a bit. "I was just having a bit of fun…" She groaned herself as they left the quarters.

Athrun chuckled a bit. "Anyways thanks for the effort at least. Let's just-" Athrun moved out of the way some a bucket flying by which only made the bucket come toward Yui instead making her surprised but felt her body move on its own as she moved out of the way of the bucket that seemed to have been full of a black substance… Ink?

Either way the bucket crashes into the ground splattering ink everywhere and luckily none of it got on Yui's new uniform, or Athrun's own uniform for that matter. "Hey what is the big idea?!"

Athrun's sudden shouting drew her attention away from the bucket to see a batch of soldiers in standard green ZAFT uniforms, three in total. It was similar to the ones Miguel and the others wore; standard was the term she believed was the best way to describe the uniforms.

"Hmph. Relax Athrun, we knew it wasn't going to hit you. Not a blotch of ink on you either. We were aiming for the Natural." The soldier in the center said pointing at Yui who was listening but focused on fixing her uniform a bit.

"Huh?! Where did you hear that nonsense?!" Athrun questioned. It was a valid question, her position as a Natural was only known to the Supreme Council, did someone leak out what she was? It was a thought she had to focus on later as she just stood there and listened.

"I heard from my father Athrun! He was complaining about how a Natural joined the Military recently. Didn't take long to dig around and find out who the newbie is, why does a Natural have Elite Pilot status?!" The right soldier stated making Yui's eye twitch remembering how some of the council members weren't exactly happy with her inclusion in the military.

Her eyes were focused on the two-talking noticing the third walking around Athrun and walking up to her making her raise an eyebrow. "She is just a spy for all we know. She shouldn't have this stupid uniform! You hear that Natural?!" The collar of her uniform was grabbed while she continued to stand there continuing to just stare.

Athrun turned to the guy messing with Yui. "Lucien, let her go! Proto and Laconi you two need to back off, Natural or not she is a member of ZAFT." Athrun tried to reason with the rather rude and loud batch of soldiers… Wait Laconi and Proto? Weren't they…?

Yui rose an eyebrow at the person in front of her. "Oh, so you are teams that were assigned to the Le Creuset team if I remember right..." She stated simply surprising the person who was holding her collar the guys being occupied by Athrun were surprised as well. "Seems we will be working together for a while."

"THAT'S what you care about right now?!" The one named Lucien stated to try and get her focus back on him before she shrugged.

"What else am I supposed to say? That you are right? Wrong? Fighting between soldiers is punishable last I checked so that is out of the question… So, I'll ask you, what should I care about besides the fact that we are fellow soldiers on the same side?" Yui questioned flat out to Lucien, which seemed to hit a nerve as he was quick to punch her in the stomach surprising Yui to say the least.

"Shut up stupid Natural! Naturals and Coordinators never work together! Ever! As far as I know you are the enemy, not a friend!" Lucien was quick to state before kicking Yui down to the ground which she was quick to soften her fall with her hands only ending up scrapping them but better than landing face first into the asphalt or whatever was used for the roads around here.

"This is going too far Proto!" Athrun shouted as he was still having a shouting contest with the two other soldiers. Great, the teammates for their upcoming operation is a set of jerks who hate Naturals. Just what Yui needed she thought as she slowly got up before being pushed back down.

"Stay down if you know what is good for you! Leave ZAFT, this will be our only warning to you." Lucien stated down to Yui who simply looked up and then sighed a bit.

"Are you happy now? Beating up a Natural down like this?" Yui questioned, it hurt like hell that's for sure, but she didn't really care. Compared to… Story for another time.

Either way, she got another kick to the side making her wonder how long these soldiers were going to be given free reign like this. "The rules only apply to ZAFT soldiers. Not like anyone will enforce the rules if a Natural is involved."

She was glad Cell was keeping himself quiet, the less fuel these soldiers need the better. Hearing the preaching was annoying her to say the least. It reminded her of many things, but she simply sighed again but was surprised to say the least when she heard a voice.

"I certainly did not expect to see your return to us to be met with such hostility on your first official day back." It was Rau, to a surprising degree making her wonder why he was here but at the same time she figured it was Cell's doing. Rau was walking over with a set of soldiers running over to break Lucien away from Yui who was struggling against the soldier. Proto and Laconi were broken away from Athrun by the other soldiers at that same time.

"Hey let me go! I was teaching this Natural a lesson!" Lucien was shouting as Rau walked over to kneel down and offer a hand to Yui. It was a bit cliché, but she accepted the help up by Rau surprising Lucien to say the least.

Rau examined Yui's hands for a second and outfit before sighing a bit. "Luckily, we are not departing until later, so you have time to clean up the uniform. Are you alright though Yuianna?"

"Yes sir, just a few scrapes is all." Yui was quick to say.

"Judging from what I was seeing, I doubt that. I'll make the Doctors aware of what happened, they might want to do a check up again." Rau stated making Yui sigh.

"More doctor work… Great." She said softly in a complaint.

Athrun was allowed to come over it seemed making sure Yui was okay as Rau took the moment to address members of the two teams joining them on their operation. "I've been made aware of the disturbance you have caused here today. Let me make it clear that your actions today will not go unpunished."

"But sir she's a Natural! She started it!" Lucien shouted making Rau sigh.

"While it is true that Yuianna here is a Natural it is because of her efforts that crew members on the Vesalius were saved because of her actions, even I cannot deny such efforts. I don't intend to change your opinion of Naturals, however when it comes to Yuianna here, who is a member of the Le Creuset team, I expect her to be treated as a member of ZAFT." Rau stated.

"But she…"

Rau smirked. "Also, from what I've been shown from video footage, it was you three that instigated this whole thing. So, either we drop it now and focus on our upcoming operation as a team, or I can make sure you are punished to the upmost degree."

Yui never thought of it until now, but she was wondering why Rau was going through such lengths right now to help her. After being left to fend for herself in the Supreme Council, she figured she would have to deal with things herself. Yet here was the Commander, defending her to say the least.

"Video footage?" Lucien was confused before a soldier came up holding a tablet showing a video of what happened during the altercation, in Yui's perspective. "W-Wait, how did you?"

"Apologies for being unable to help Yuianna." A voice came from Yui's earpieces making her smile.

"It is fine Cell." She stated back to the AI simply. "You did what you could I assumed. Never knew you could record video on these things." She tapped onto her earpieces.

"Within my abilities yes. Course I still wish I could do more than simply record video. Then again you kept calm and acted accordingly to say the least." Cell noted. "Oh, and to the man known as Lucien, do not touch Yuianna ever again."

Athrun stood there a bit surprised that Yui was acting to say the least, in a way it was accurate, but she could do without the pain. "You two a kind of scary you know that?" He questioned.

Yui stared at Athrun innocently. "Huh? I'm a perfectly innocent girl here Athrun."

"And I am a perfectly innocent… Actually, never mind on that." Cell began to say and stopped midway into it.

Lucien was surprised to say the least. "S-She outsmarted me?!"

"Enough out of you kid. You three are going to get warnings at the very least and then be confined to the Vesalius before launch. Meaning no free time for you three." One of the soldiers told the group as the three troublemakers were escorted away. The soldier sighed and then salutes to Rau and the others.

"I apologize on failing on my duty to keep the peace at the barrack sir. Same to you two as well." The soldier addressed to Yui and Athrun before going off to follow the escorting soldiers.

Rau shook his head. "Seems this operation will be causing me a few headaches. But in the end, it will be worth it I suppose." He turn to Athrun and Yui. "Well judging from the time I'd say you don't really have much free time left yourselves. Especially you Yuianna."

Yui checked the time on her visor activating it for a second and nodded a bit. "Time sure moves quickly. Only have a couple hours of free time left." It was 13:00, at least that's what her visor said as she turned it off.

"I've heard about your meeting from the Chairman. At most you have an hour to do whatever you want. I would spend it wisely. I will see you both back on the Vesalius shortly." Rau stated before stepping away from the two of them.

"Understood, thank you sir." Yui stated to Rau before turning to Athrun who looked back and shrugged.

"Seems our plans are ruined for today." Athrun commented.

Yui rolled her eyes. "There is always next time. Besides, I can't really make use of all this barracks has to offer if I'm about to be whisked away to do so many things like this."

Athrun chuckled. "Considering how you handled that situation. I'm sure you will do fine." There was a pat to emphasize this making Yui shiver making Athrun retreat his hand instantly. "Oh, sorry… Still hurting?"

"A bit yeah… But nothing I can't handle." Yui said.

"I'm surprised you weren't murdered from the kick. You have always been weak when it comes to physical capabilities." Cell noted making Yui's eye twitch.

"Did you have to say that now?" Yui asked.

"I deemed it necessary to say, so yes. Friends look after each other's weakness after all." Cell noted, making an awkward silence fall into the air. "Did I say something weird?"

Athrun broke the silence first. "No, you aren't wrong Cell, I just thought about how accurate you are. Yui covers my weaknesses and is able to see them, it's only fair I look after for her weaknesses as well. As a friend."

Yui sighed tilting her head. "I do it because I care. But I appreciate the thought at least Cell. You too as well Athrun." She paused and then looked at her outfit. "I'm going to get cleaned up and pack up then meet with your Father. I'll see you on the ship." She said before starting to step back to the quarters.

Athrun nodded. "Right, good luck with my father Yui." He said looking on for a moment as Yui disappeared into the quarters before going on with his free time.

* * *

Vesalius – Outside the Hanger

"Commander Rau, is Yuianna okay?" Lax asked Rau as he boarded the Vesalius.

Rau stopped himself to stare at Lax for a good moment. "Ah Lax, yes Yuianna is perfectly fine, a bit dinged up, but nothing major it seemed."

Lax sighed rubbing the back of his head. "That's good to hear. Calling all of these favors and everything… I would have freaked if all of that was for naught."

Rau chuckled. "Worried about one single soldier there Lax? As the head mechanic on this ship you should be worried about all of our people don't you think?"

Lax shrugged a bit. "Hey, my team grew attached to her quick." He began to follow Rau as they both were heading toward an area to observe the hanger.

"Are you sure your attachment to her isn't simply focused on her AI instead?" Rau stated to Lax who had to take a moment to think.

"Honestly that is a good question… Huh." Lax thought about it some more. "I don't think so, but Cell is an added bonus I can't deny that."

Rau smiled at Lax's internal conflict, course with his mask there is no way to actually tell what Rau was thinking. "I'm not questioning you entirely. It is good that you become an ally of hers, she will need some friendship while she is stuck here."

"Then why did you ask?" Lax questioned Rau rather confused.

Rau mused to himself a bit. "To gauge how much support, she has. As you know we will have some new people her on the ship, and they have already caused her quite the problem."

Lax thought about it staring at the hanger, currently they were receiving some new GINNs, which were the units the pilots from the new squads join the Le Creuset team for their upcoming mission. "Those guys huh? Wait… They are the ones that messed with Yuianna?" Lax questioned.

Rau nodded. "Yes, as such to keep some sense of balance and order, I need to make sure there aren't any other people showing… Disdain for Yuianna. It might balance out the newcomers and keep them inline… At least until Yzak shows up."

Lax groaned at the mention of Yzak. "Right… Him. At least he is on the Gamow for now, course it just means we are prolonging the issue until it hits the fan… No one of the mechanic team hates her though, probably thanks to what she did with preventing losses back at Heliopolis."

Rau nodded. "That is good to hear, if you hear anything be sure to keep them in line." He then eyed the hanger again and smirk. "Although, I don't know why you are pushing the current aesthetic on her… Although I can't really recognize the machine anymore."

Lax stared at the window seeing his mechanic floating about working hard and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah… One of my pals from the tech team is already working on the new machines as we speak with the new info, they have… When he heard we were doing this kind of stuff, he sent me a few things for us to work on and test out with her machine."

"It's a wonder how quickly mechanics and researchers are at coming up with new things." Rau commented.

"It's the hard work only we can do, so its bets we are at the top of our game. Anyways considering it's not really a full on GINN, it's going to need a new model name. Just hope she doesn't mind working with prototypes." Lax stated rubbing the back of his head. "Then again, the lass has Cell."

Rau mused for a second more before moving away from the window. "I'm sure he will speed up things for you tremendously either way. Keep up the good work Lax. Make sure everything is ready as well."

Lax nodded. "No problem commander… You aren't telling me which ones did it are you?"

Rau smirked. "I rather not have more disorder on my ship Lax." He then kicks off and floats down the hall leaving Lax there to think to himself.

Lax sighs shaking his head. "Well then, guess we got more work to do..." He grins a bit. "Never every day you got new toys to mess with." He stated looking at the red and black machine that sat in the hanger waiting for its pilot to return.

There was a small pause for a minute as he sweats a bit. "Thinking on it now, it does make her look like a devil doesn't it?" Lax was left to ponder about the color and decal choices he made on his own.

Back with Rau however, he was pondering something different as he was aiming to go to his room during the last bit of free time he does have. _"This will be a long trip this time judging from things. I wonder how she will cope with it all… Not to mention…"_

Rau entered his office and floats over to his desk to sit down at it turning on his computer and began to check his records looking up for two specific names. The both came up but staring at the files Rau sat back and was left to ponder for a moment. _"Kimari and Shu… I wonder what they are planning, it has been years since I've seen them. Now they suddenly show up with an interest in a girl lost in time."_

There was silence as the records themselves were standard and repeated information about them being doctors over and over, nothing out of the ordinary came out of those records. They were also approved to use Heliopolis as their own secret base of operations for research development of some kind.

Rau was left to wonder what the two were fully researching on; it wasn't simply looking for a way to bring a girl such as Yuianna back to life. He thought about himself and chuckled, he is getting hung up on a simple girl but part of him felt a connection in a way. A connection of lab rats?

He pondered about this, trying to think of reasons why she was brought back to life, some of his thoughts led to the tragic thought of everything in the world being lost to him, even his goals all because he was removed from the world for a while. But the person that he is can look past it and focus on the external details, what Yuianna wanted isn't something that can be applicable here, so the question to him… Who gained from bringing her back?

It wouldn't be Yuianna, it wouldn't be ZAFT that is certain, she doesn't like Blue Cosmos either so that's a nonstarter. It led him to smirk a bit as he leaned back in his chair staring at the two doctors. "Then it simply benefits these two… I wonder what you two are hiding." He mused to himself but kept his thoughts and ideas to himself. It's not something Zala needed to know, or Yuianna to worry about.

… There he goes again he wonders making him chuckle to himself again.

* * *

PLANTs – Transport Hanger

Yuianna sighed a bit as she was in an empty lounging room with a window showing off the hanger outside of it. The light sound of a clock can be heard ticking, but she didn't keep track of it too much, she had about an hour or more till departure time.

The room itself has two couches, a table, some schematics of transport vessels, and a small station to make coffee. It's a standard lounging room in her eyes.

She was in here for the sole purpose of meeting with Chairman Zala, the location had shifted to here since if they are short on time, they can take a transport over to the Versalius' current port. It sounded to her that Zala needed to meet with Rau personally for some reason. Either way she didn't dive too much into it. Regardless the move was also so that they can continue speaking to on another until they reached the port.

She had everything she needed; well she thinks anyways. Her helmet and pilot suit were tucked away in a suitcase, she was able to clean up her new uniform and has it on along with her tactician pin. She didn't have much in the way of covering up the scrapes she has on her hands, all she did was ball her hands up a bit.

Luckily her face was undamaged, but her body was still feeling the pain, she did get hit by a fully trained soldier unlike her body is. Probably will hurt for a bit, at the very least Cell's visor is perfectly fine, although right now he is distracted as always probably having fun with Lax. She began to wonder how Cell is able to talk to Lax so much, but if it helps her and it isn't an issue it probably doesn't need to be something to worry about.

What she is worrying about right now however, is the fact that Zala was late, she had arrived via Zala's escort and the room was guarded by a few guards. So, like it or not, she is stuck in here until he arrives to say the least. In her head she is running the warnings she got from Chairman Clyne over and over, along with Athrun's own warnings.

She is still a Natural, even if she was converted into a Coordinator…So the politics of it all are still present, today showed that. Her question will ultimately about how Zala plans to even use her as a political asset for his own benefits. She thought it over and over, the only thought in her head is that Zala plans to use her to help promote some agenda to promote ZAFT's position, or even his own.

Naturals are friends? No doesn't fit him, neither would promoting us as equal would work.

Even naturals side with them? Seems stupid in her eyes, if there is that much hate the thought wouldn't even be considered.

Natural are a danger to themselves? Hm… That one seems plausible, even though Shu and Kimari are members of ZAFT, she only got so hurt cause of other natural's actions not the doctors. ZAFT was the one that attacked sure, but the construction of secret weapons made Heliopolis a target, they only responded to the threat.

Plus… Blue Cosmos, she can Zala both have a connection to them, a bad one. That connection might help promote a campaign against the group.

Blue cosmos… Is the cause of war perhaps? That would be the narrative to push, but a nation isn't a single group… So, the message still has to be toward Naturals. That was Yui's current thought process as she sat in the empty room.

Naturals cause war… War hurts everyone, even the Naturals… Hmm, that seems to broad of a message though. She sighed as she still knew so little about this place, it wasn't exactly helping her pinpoint what Zala exactly wants from her.

After a moment though, an epiphany came to her, what if it was something simpler? Coordinators are better than Naturals, it's a simple message but can be refined to present a specific light. She thought on it more and it dawned on her that the fact that ZAFT, while they caused the incident at Heliopolis, by rescuing her it showed that they didn't want to harm any civilians.

Then did Zala want to use her to push a message like that? That Coordinators are better than Naturals because they focused on her safety while the Naturals didn't? One can definitely look at the creation of the new machines as a ploy to use civilians as a shield knowing full well that ZAFT will come after their machines.

Either that, or they didn't count on such risks to begin with. That would make some form of sense to her considering how unprepared the colony was to an attack.

Regardless of the reason, her mind was centered on this idea for now. She didn't have much else to go off of nor the knowledge necessary to formulate other ideas for now. She checked the time which showed to have only moved for a good five minutes more or less, with no Zala appearing at all yet.

She sat there for less than a minute staring at the clock before the click of the door is heard making her stand up and salute as Zala had finally arrived entering the room wearing a trench coat over his government uniform. He was quick to wave off the salute as per usual making her sit back down as well.

"I apologize for the wait Ms. Shiromi I had to deal with some business of my own that took a bit of precedence." Zala stated taking a seat at the couch opposite of the one Yui was at.

"It is quite alright Sir." Yui responded simply eying the time one last time before going on Zala. "We have plenty of time still either way."

Zala eyed the clock himself and nodded. "Every second counts, however, can't waste any ounce of time you have. So, to continue off of our previous conversation… Blue Cosmos."

Oh right, Zala did want to discuss this huh? "You mentioned you encountered this group back in your time?" Zala questioned.

"It was mostly Cell that did the handiwork but yes, they were active during that time as well." Yui clarified.

Cell chimed in. "I was secretly planted in a random cellphone, which happened to be Yui's, for the sole purpose of finding and stopping Blue Cosmos. But as stated before, clearly, we failed in that task."

Zala thought to himself sitting back staring at Yui. "What are your thought on Blue Cosmos then?"

Yui thought to herself. "I can't give an opinion on the current ones, but the ones I know are selfish and put many lives in danger just to achieve their goals. I can't stand them to say the least." She said softly looking down frowning. "They bombed an entire city and more… How else am I supposed to think quite frankly."

Zala nodded. "They did the same with the Junius Seven, they killed thousands of lives to achieve what they wanted. Even now they will push blame onto us Coordinators to achieve their goals, whatever that might be."

Cell was beeping before talking suddenly. "From what I can remember… Blue Cosmos has only one goal."

Yui stared off to the side as she listened to Cell while Zala was a bit surprised. "One goal?"

"Complete domination to say the least. I can only imagine after that incident they had nothing but a quick succession of power with themselves at the top of it… Now Coordinators threaten their ability to rule over everyone. Thus, why they will push those prejudices onto you as a way to keep themselves in this position." Cell assessed.

Zala was silent thinking to himself. "So… We are simply pawns in their eyes, just as I thought."

"Do not commit to hasty movements is what I would suggest. You will only strengthen their rhetoric against you." Cell warned making Zala be deep in thought, there was a sense of anger making Yui sigh.

"Cell don't push it too much please." Yui warned Cell.

There was a pause as Cell was processing the why and then remembered a bit of information he recorded earlier. "Ah…. Right I apologize Chairman Zala." Cell stated quickly after the pause.

Zala calmed down slightly and slowly stood up to stand at the window. "I lost my wife, Athrun's mother, at the Junius Seven incident…I apologize for my temper but thinking about Blue Cosmos and all the evil they have done…" There was a small pause before he continued. "If we had just been a bit stronger, or more willing to fight than to simply do their bidding then maybe…"

Yui was silent as Zala's voice trailed off making her think deeply on a response and then looked down. "I can't say much on the matter, I can't even say I understand your pain…"

Zala was silent thinking for a moment and sits back down after a moment. "Your pain is different… But in a way I see it as more tragic… But…"

"But your personal tragedies can never outmatch my own." Yui stated finishing Zala's statement accurately it seemed before looking toward the window. "Getting caught up in a bomb that killed so many people, and then being told you are the only one… Well not the only one but one of the few to survive not to mention being kicked ahead of time?" She questioned and shook her head. "I don't know which is worse really… Being put in basically a new world with everything lost or having everything lost to you while you and the world keeps on moving. Both are terrible though."

Zala was silent on what he was hearing carefully considering those words and thought to change the topic. "Your reason to fight… Have you decided on one?" Zala questioned.

Yui thought about it and then looked at Zala. "To protect the PLANTs, that's the best answer I can give you… One way or another ZAFT saved me, these colonies house thousands of people with beautiful architecture, even if its manmade doesn't change the beauty of it. I don't know if there are better reasons other than that to fight for ZAFT."

"A generic answer I'd say." Zala said making Yui sweat for a second and then sighing. "But it is probably the best answer I will get from you. Make sure to do your job with pride. Now then…" He checks the time while Yui calmed down from the bit of tension she had. "Let's take a flight to the port, we can continue our discussion on the plane."

Yui checks the time as well and was surprised by how quickly time went by. Actually, only about 30 minutes went by, but the flight itself will eat up their time too as Zala needed to talk to Rau as well before takeoff. So, it all made sense to her.

"Sounds good." She got up and grabbed herself while the guards prepared to escort herself and Chairman Zala onto a ready to board transport ship much like the one she boarded when she arrived.

She and Zala took seats on the front row and waited for the ship to take off as the final checks were made. "What is your assessment of the situation regarding the missing ship?" Zala questioned, probably to test her abilities again.

"I am not well informed on the details to be frank sir. I just know it was a ship that had Chairman Clyne's daughter on it… Oh right it was part of a Memorial Voyage for Junius Seven wasn't it?" Yui questioned to herself a bit.

"Indeed, it is a yearly voyage with the sole purpose of visiting the site to pay respects to those who have died there. The debris of the incident still circle Earth as a graveyard to put it lightly." Zala explained a bit further.

"Around Earth… I'm surprised it hasn't all crashed into the atmosphere…" Yui stated softly.

"There is theories and worries of such happening but not anytime soon." Zala informed her as she sat back and thought about it.

"Then… Considering the debris circles Earth I'd assume there would be scouting parties around the Debris Field on random times either that or other ships that go through it. Considering current stigmas, I would assume things went south quickly leading to a tragic end result that went too quickly for any forms of communication to be sent out." Yui hypothesized the best she could.

Zala mused to himself a bit. "I see, that is certainly one theory as to what happened. I'm surprised you didn't blame the debris itself."

Yui thought about it herself mainly about how the mission to find the new warship was still on the table along with the search for Clyne's daughter. "It's due to the fact it is something that has been done before, not to mention the new warship might have taken refuge there to regain supplies as heinous as that might be… Survival is paramount."

"I see." Zala stated as the ship began to take off and launch out into space. "Ms. Shiromi there is something I wanted to ask you, however. About the two doctors… Do you know anything else beyond what you told already?"

Yui rose an eyebrow and shook her head. "No, I can only say I don't know anything about them, as they said my memory is still fuzzy. Why do you ask?"

"It is just a hunch, but I want to advise you to keep your guard up around them, especially with Cell just in case. Judging from what I heard Cell has been performing well beyond what was first imagined already during your time here at the PLANTs. I have my suspicions, but since they hold the stabilizers in their hands that ensure your safety, I can only ask that much of you." Zala stated.

Yui blinked at Zala confused. "Well I am already suspicious of those two to begin with but going back, what do you mean Cell is performing beyond your expectations?" She questioned.

Zala was surprised himself. "I see so he hasn't told you yet then. Well then you will find out soon enough I suppose. In any case you are a soldier now, so do you best to make ZAFT proud, and to silence anyone who believes otherwise."

Yui stared for a moment looking at her hands having forgotten about them. "Oh… You already knew huh?"

Zala smirked shaking his head. "Just keep your head up." Is all the advice Zala gave her before the transport had began to slow down and then landed into the port's transport hanger. "We are here it seems." Zala got up along with Yui as they both exited the transport. "Keep the details of our conversation secret for now Yui if you can."

"Yes sir." Yui stated as they approached an elevator, entering it without much of a word before exiting the elevator being met with Gate 12, one of the entry points set up to board the Versalius. Rau was actually standing right there with Zala and Yui stopping as they approached him.

"Yuianna, it is good to see you back here. Do I need to remind you to…" Rau was cut off to say the least.

"Get checked by the doctors? I am fully aware of that reminder Commander." Yui stated simply carrying her stuff with her as well. She wasn't happy about it to say the least.

"Good to know you remembered that at least." Rau stated then turned his attention to Zala. "Chairman Zala you wanted a word with me though?"

"Yes, I wanted to remind you how important it is that you find Lacus. Regardless of her status." Zala stated.

"Lacus?" Yui questioned softly, she never once heard the name of Clyne's daughter.

"Considering how popular she was, I would have thought it would be easy for you to pick up on the name of Athrun's fiancé." Rau stated.

Yui rose an eyebrow at Rau. "Huh? No one mentioned the name to me once though… Plus I don't see how the fiancé bit makes a difference."

Zala rubbed the bridge of his nose a bit. "Lacus Clyne, she is the idol of the PLANTs and Clyne's daughter, she is also the fiancé of my son."

Yui nodded and thought about it. "I see… So essentially, she is important for keeping people at ease a bit, the people that can't fight that is. Along with the politics of it all."

"That is one way to put it, but I can't deny that she does have a soothing effect on the people. That makes it important to bring her back." Zala stated.

Just then Yui heard the elevator open up revealing Athrun who was floating toward them and just noticed them. She waved to him getting a quick wave before saluting as he passed by all three of them before... "Athrun!" Zala got the attention of his son who spun around and floated right back.

"I assume you heard of what happened to Miss Lacus?" Zala questioned.

"Yes but…" Athrun looked at Rau. "Commander are you really suggesting using the Versalius for a search?"

Yui sighed shaking her head getting an eyeful from Athrun. "What?" Was his response to the sigh.

"You are a cold man Athrun. Of course, we would go out and search for her." Rau stated and then eyed Yui who shook her head.

"There's a possibility that the warship was at the debris field recently or there at this moment. So, there is a chance to take out two birds with one stone if we are lucky." Yui explained it for Athrun.

"But we don't know what exactly happened to the ship, if anything at all, it's a civilian ship after all." Athrun stated still mixed about this whole thing it seems.

"It was never publicized, but a reconnaissance GINN from the Yun Law Team hasn't returned yet." Zala stated making Yui raise an eyebrow at Zala but kept quiet keeping her promise.

"Junius Seven being within the debris belt in Earth's gravity… Along with it not being an ideal place and the warship having escaped the Gamow at Artemis…" Rau trailed off.

"Then following the logic of a lack of supplies which was their major problem, they would have to go to the debris field. Meaning the GINN was most likely shot down to prevent any attention being drawn to the location." Yui explained further leaving Athrun to dwell on it a bit.

"You are apart of the Le Creuset Team Athrun, all of PLANTs knows you and Lacus are destined to be together. You don't have the luxury to sit back and do nothing about this situation." Zala stated looking at Athrun and then Yui before focusing on Rau. "We are counting on you to bring back that idol." Zala then turned to float away from the three of them.

Yui was left to think about what Zala said, the destined to be together part was a bit cliché and definitely political in nature. It adds to how important Lacus is to the people.

As for Athrun, he stared at his father as he was leaving silently before saying something. "So, I am to play the part of saving the princess and coming back as a hero."

"Or come back with her dead body and cry like crazy." Rau noted simply. Both ideas made Yui sick but shook her head a bit.

"Always the politics huh?" Yui sighed as she began to move Rau smirking.

"Regardless of the reason, Chairman Zala believes you are the one that must go Athrun." Rau stated following after Yui.

Athrun was silent before following after the two… Which for Yui was an interruption from Rau. "I'm surprised you picked up on that." Yui stopped in the middle of the hallway close to the elevator looking at Rau.

"Oh Commander, should have said something if you wanted to talk more… But it wasn't hard to pick up on it, you did make it kind of obvious. Even if we are to search for someone, we can't pass up our other mission that has priority which is to stop that ship." She stated. "They could have sent another ship to do the searching but since we are apart of the search and rescue… That means the possibility of running into that warship is high." Yui explained herself.

Rau smiled throughout the conversation; it was kind of creepy to Yui to say the least. "Smart as always. At least you seem to be well, anything else you observed about this situation then?" He questioned.

"Considering what we know about their side… I don't think its unlikely that they will ignore any forms of life pods… I mean if the ship was threatened to go down… They would want to secure the VIP in a life pod." Yui stated. "So Lacus could possibly be in the hands of the Earth Forces."

Rau's smile disappeared as he had to think on that a bit. "I see… I had considered the idea but didn't write too much into it… But if the warship has a lack of supplies as we both surmised back in Heliopolis…"

"It would have only been because they took in more people than they were equip to deal with." Yui stated. "If it was just a small amount of crew and two pilots then it could have been rationed for a long time. But if you have a lot of mouths to feed, then that idea goes out the window fast. Considering how willing they are to help people in need, I wouldn't be surprised if Lacus' life pod was taken in."

"I see… I'll have to factor this in when we encounter the ship. Regardless you should put your stuff in your room and pilot suit in the locker room. There should be a personal lock for your stuff just in case." Rau told her making her nod and move toward the elevator.

"Thank you, Sir." Yui stated before entering the elevator leaving the conversation at that.

* * *

Versalius – Med Bay

With her stuff put away in her room and the locker she was assigned to on the ship, she didn't waste time heading to the med bay, wanting to get it out of the way as soon as possible. The ship had already departed and was on the move, so she wanted it done sooner rather than later.

What did she want out of the way per say? Well not only was she getting a checkup, she was getting another shot of the stabilizers supposedly. She really hates doctors now to say the least, but it is keeping her alive right now. She can only sigh as she walks into the med bay silently getting a greeting from Doctor Kimari.

"Ah, Ms. Shiromi please have a seat on the table, I'll look you over and administer the stabilizer." Kimari stated making Yui just nod and goes over to sit down at the table removing the jacket of her military uniform so that it would be easier to examine her. Kimari had grabbed some tools Yui couldn't really recognize but regardless not the thing to worry about.

Using the said tool Kimari tested and examined various parts of her torso area and head. "Ribs are a bit bruised but nothing major… But that can be fixed up easily with some treatment." Kimari started off by treating her hands cleaning them up and applying an ointment on the scrapes.

"That should make them good as new… Now for medicine…" Yui was forced to consume a couple of medicines, one for pain relief, and the other was for helping in treating her bruises supposedly.

"Now lay back, just like last time you can't move for a bit after we administer the stabilizer." Kimari stated as she prepared a syringe as Yui did as she was told before injecting the stabilizer into her. Needless to say, Yui despite knowing that it will come couldn't help but feel the pain and become a more than unhappy camper about the whole ordeal.

"And done. Now just lie there for a bit and you will be good." Kimari stated stepping over to sit down at a desk in the room giving Yui some breathing room.

"… Where is Doctor Shu?" Yui questioned.

"He went to ask Commander Rau for information about your time on the Versalius before coming to the PLANTs." Kimari stated simply making Yui think on it, considering what they did to her, gathering information is probably very important for them to collect. Course, Yui was hesitant to talk more on the matter since she can't trust the two doctors.

Yui sat and sighed on the table. "I see." She said simply and thought to herself, she couldn't reveal anything she knows thanks to Cell however... After her conversations today she began to draw other possible things to throw at the doctors, just to test them. "You said you don't know who asked you to help me?"

There was silence as Yui turned her head to see Kimari just sitting at the desk not really answering her for a moment. "No, simply that they asked us to help you. Because they were a friend of yours."

"A friend from 2017…" Yui noted Kimari paused for a moment. "You said you don't know the person but how do you know a random fact about them?"

Yui could tell Kimari was silently cursing or contemplating how to respond to her words giving Yui room to attack. "Genes are very specific, aren't they? Especially so in 2017 where science wasn't as strong as it is now. Considering the probability of myself AND a friend ending up frozen due to something like that is slim. Family members I would understand but a friend is another story."

Yui lets her words hang for a bit as Kimari was tapping on the desk for a moment before it stopped as Kimari slowly stood up. "You are right Ms. Shiromi genes are specific. Its not that simple to change such a thing and even harder for two people to have the same genes… Yet that is the best explanation we have as to how you got frozen, I'm afraid." Kimari stated starting to go to the door.

"I would suggest doing as the doctor said though and resting." Kimari stated clearly not in a happy mood but paused for a moment. "Also… What happened to you has a small chance affecting other people… That is all you are getting out of me." Kimari stated before exiting the room leaving it at that.

Yui was silent as the room was silent her eyes closing as she breathes in and then lets out a sigh. "Think that was a good idea Yuianna?" Cell asked her to make a smile appear on her face feeling content.

"Yeah, I'm showing them I'm not as dumb as they think I am, I'll figure things out or they tell me themselves." Yui stated and then frowned. "I also know… What those words mean too, yet I can't talk about it… Not yet." She said rubbing her eyes silently.

"Yuianna… Are you alright?" Cell asked with a hint of concern.

"Yes… I am quite fine… Its just…" Yui began before just trailing off a bit closing her eyes a bit thinking about Mia. The both of them were huddled together when the explosion had occurred, if what Kimari said was true, then Mia would have gotten frozen up with her. What she is trying to understand is why was Mia able to get unfrozen before her? That part probably doesn't matter, the fact that Mia was alive and saw her frozen body for years in this era broke her heart, and the fact is that she is gone now too from what Cell told her.

"… Yuianna." Cell's voice broke her out of her trance.

"Yeah Cell?" Yui asked.

"… I know Mia was a very great friend to you… But you aren't alone, not right now at the very least. I am still here." Cell stated, as a means to help make Yui recover. As bad of an attempt it might have been Yui giggled a bit.

"Yeah, I know Cell, but you miscalculated a bit… For now, at least." Yui stated as she was wiping her eyes again.

"Miscalculated? What do you…" Cell paused for a moment but before he could process his numbers again Yui gave him the answer.

"You didn't include Athrun… Commander Rau maybe, and even Lax. Heck you can probably add the mechanics and the Captain of this ship." Yui joked on the last few things but she was being genuine with her words.

Cell chuckled himself. "Ah, right I apologize I should have included them in my calculations… Ah right… A few minutes have passed I believe."

"Hey Cell, stop delaying things get her over her!" A new voice came over her earpiece that she recognized as being Lax's.

"Lax? When were you over the line-" Yui began but was cut off.

"Huh? Oh Yuianna! Guess Cell connected you to us just now, hey if you are done with the doctors come up to the hanger, we and the mechanics have a surprise for you." Lax stated.

"Does this have to do with you guys going overboard with my GINN? Before you ask, Rau warned me I just don't know the details." There were a bunch of groans over the line as Yui stated that making her giggle.

"Goddamit Command- I didn't mean that truly commander!" Lax was quick to change his words.

"As I said Yuianna you will have to give it a nickname when you see it. You sound okay now, come to the hanger." Rau stated, which instantly made her question something.

If Rau was there, then where the heck was Shu? She slowly sat up and looked around the room thinking to herself before focusing on Rau. "Yes sir, I'll be right over." She said with a smile as the connection is cut making her frown as she slowly stood up and then looked around the room.

"Cell… I know it might cause problems later, but can you check this room for any signs of Doctor Shu?" Yui asked.

"I can try… I can even try to locate him now if you are worried about him? Why a- Ah." Cell processed the problem a second later. "I see, I understand why I'll get right to it."

Yui smiled a bit as she grabbed the jacket of her uniform putting it on. "Always understanding within seconds huh?" She questioned leaving the med bay and heading to the elevator.

"I work to serve you now Yuianna, it's the least I can do. I'll have to warn Rau just in case though." Cell stated.

"That's fine, if anything I think he might be onto some of these things too, he always seems to be on top of things." Yui responded, as much as Rau's masked face bothers her, Rau has been helpful and is blunt in his way of viewing things. However, such a weird view of things presents a great angle to situations and makes it valuable, which also can make him blind in some areas, maybe that's the value Rau sees in her outside of being someone from the past.

Regardless, after an elevator ride to the hanger floor skipping past the locker room, she reached the door to the hanger and slowly entered it only to have her eyes covered. "H-Hey what gives!"

"Sorry Lass! Bear with us for a few more minutes!" Lax stated as Yui struggled in the arm of the big mechanic that was covering her eyes and holding her head as she was carried down to the ground floor of the hanger with the help of mechanics. There were a lot of mechanics chattering tired but also excited.

"Isn't this a bit too much?" She could hear Athrun close by.

"It is a special occasion Athrun, special units don't come by that often you know. Even if it is just mostly remodeled." Rau could be heard but she still couldn't see! It was frustrating her.

"Okay I know you have all been talking about it and mentioning but do you really have to prolong it this much?!" Yui stated.

"Apologies Yuianna. Wait one more moment." Cell stated.

"Ready?!" Lax shouted.

"Ready!" The mechanics shouted.

There was silence before light finally came back to Yui's eyes. "Surprise!" A resounding shout is heard as her eyes refocus before seeing a small banner that says: "Welcome to Le Creuset Team!" Before her eyes refocused finally on some red and black much like her pilot suit and made her understood what Rau meant earlier.

In front of her wasn't a GINN, it was something more bulkier than a GINN to say, the same size of one but its shape was as if it was crossed together with a CGUE and a GINN, a new head piece was on the unit, its wings were replaced with a set of boosters in the same set up of wings but actually present more speed.

She didn't realize it, but the armaments are on the machine too, with the new remodeled blaster rifle that was made thanks to Cell's work, recognizing it thanks to the schematics, and a shield that looks similar to the Aegis's shield but only that in terms of look. Outside of that the body and armor looks completely upgraded and more durable.

Though… To top it all off, the color scheme is two simple colors: Red and Black, with red being for the body and black being the secondary color. With only a tiny but of white to separate the two. Regardless it is her machine clearly… And it makes her look like.

"I'm glad you didn't have it horns." She said simply before giggling making Lax face palm and groan.

"Goddamit Rau! Why did you have to be right?!" Lax complained.

Rau shook his head. "What is done is done, not like you can repaint it, now can you? At the very least it is a good way to hide who Yuianna is. "Earth Forces dealing with a demon." Has a nice ring in their headlines wouldn't it?" Rau questioned.

"Assuming any reporters could get images of this thing and report on this in the first place!" Lax complained.

"Relax Lax." Yui stated as the head mechanic was still fuming but Yui just stared at the machine silently thinking on the conversation she just had with Cell frowning a bit.

Athrun was the one to notice it. "Yuianna do you…"

Yui quickly shook her head. "No, I love it, the color scheme is one thing, but I am glad you all put in so much effort into this." Lax's fuming stopped as he stared at Yui along with the mechanics just sat or stood around. "I'm still a newborn to this whole place truly… So, to say least, I'm grateful to you all for doing this and providing me with something like this." Yui smiled and points at the banner. "Especially the banner."

Lax and the mechanics blush and mumble about rubbing each other's heads enjoying the praise to say the least as Yui smiled. "I guess I truly miscalculated Yuianna…" Cell could be hard as the mechanics were cheering, too busy to hear Cell talking, at the same time Rau had to step out without not much of a word all of a sudden by Athrun approached her and began to hear Cell.

"You aren't alone in this place truly, by a large margin." Cell noted making Athrun a bit surprised to say the least, the only other person likely to hear it was Lax probably, but cell continued. "I miscalculated by a large margin of error."

Yui smiled simply as she stared at her new machine. "Yep you sure did."

Lax and Athrun were silent for a moment before Lax shouted. "Alright! Time to give this unit a name!" He turned to Yuianna. "My pals already have a mass-production name for the model, but it isn't near ready for production. As such you get to name the prototype anything you wish. Course uh… That also means you will be running with prototype equipment but uh…"

"I can handle the adjustments and fixes accordingly." Cell noted.

"Yeah, Cell has it covered." Lax stated.

"Well… If it helps me in battle that is all that matters right?" Yui stated making Lax laugh a bit in response a bit that quickly died off.

"I'm pretty sure anyone working with prototypes would be fearing for their life at being a guinea pig." Lax truthfully stated.

"Lax there is no need for that, just have confidence in your abilities as mechanics." Athrun had cut in making Lax stare at Athrun before shrugging. "What I was just-"

Lax slammed his hand against Athrun's back in the joking kind of way and then laughing wholeheartedly now. "I know kid! Just settle down, thanks for the encouragement! Oh right! We should take a photo of this, it's too bad the Commander left but might as well do it now!"

Lax had produced a camera and thought about it. "But there is no timer feature…"

"Hey, is that a new machine? Do we get it?" A random boy's voice is heard making Lax and the mechanics stare at the origin of the voice. Which happens to be coming from Lucien, who was with Proto and Laconi.

"I don't think we were approved for new units though only GINNS." Proto said.

"Seems to be for the Le Creuset team." Laconi stated as they approached the small gathering ignoring the mechanics and then looking around. "Hey who is controlling this unit?"

The Mechanics and Lax just stare at the three and slowly point to Yui who just sweats from the big amount of attention. It was probably over the top to say the least.

"I see so h- Wait." Lucien narrows his eyes and points at Yui. "Wait a minute you are the Natural brat! Why do you get to pilot this new unit?!" Lucien was getting angry to say the least making Yui sigh knowing this was happening.

Lax looked at his camera and then grinned having gotten the identity of the kids who had hurt Yuianna, and he was going to have fun with this. "Hey boys I think we got our cameramen!" Lax shouted as he rolled up his sleeve and walked toward the soldiers.

"Uhh… Wait a minute Lax." Yui began to say to no avail as the mechanics closed in on the three and eventually with a few ties of rope, probably a punch or two, the three kids were… "volunteered" to take a picture of the mechanics on either side of the picture. Lax, Athrun, Cell in the visor's tablet form, and Yui at the center. With Lax on Yui's left, Athrun awkwardly on Yui's right, and Yui at the center holding Cell's tablet so he can be in the picture. With the new unit in the background that had officially been named the Black Thorn. It's the true first piece of physical evidence of a new home for her. That was soon followed by a call to the Bridge.

* * *

Versalius – Bridge

Yui had entered the bridge not long after the call the Mechanics stating they will clean up the mess. The three boys from the two squads joining the Le Creuset team as support were hear too but never spoke of the incident in the Hanger, they got the message firmly about their support for Yuianna.

Getting more than one warning would probably just make things worse in general. It seems like they only got three of the soldiers from the two squads as well, but it sounds like with the most recent… Incident it is most likely they will be transferred to a different ship once the renewed campaign to chase after that ship continues for real after the search for Lacus is completely.

Course that's just the random bits of talk she heard from Athrun who moved along with her on the way to the bridge. All of the pilots were gathered together though by Rau's instructions who are floating behind the tactical map showing a route set up by a series of Earth Forces ships it seems. A blue circle showing the current area the ships occupy and yellow lines mapped out showing their estimated route.

"This here is the estimated route of the Earth Forces vessels we have just recently detected." Captain Ades had explained to them.

Rau nodded and then looked at Yui. "I'm sure Athrun caught you a bit up to speed, but since the rest of Proto and Laconi's squads are behind schedule. There is a probability those ships are delivering supplies to the three-legged ship we can't overlook them at all. So, we will have to make do with what we have for now."

Yui can already tell where this is going. "I see, so we are going to strike the Earth Forces while we have this opportunity to. If we get lucky, we might encounter that warship too." She stated hearing a groan making her eye twitch.

"If you rather not listen to your comrades speak you can sit out the sortie and leave the bridge Lucien." Rau noted sternly getting a silent bridge and then focusing on the discussion.

"We are staging an attack though? Should we focus on our orders?" Athrun questioned.

"We are taking out two birds with one stone, or trying too… Three potentially in this case. We find the three-legged ship, cripple a bit of the Earth Forces' space superiority, and with some extra luck Lacus was found by them." Yui stated simply.

"Lacus is onboard that ship?" Athrun asked in surprise.

"She said potentially three Athrun." Rau clarified for Yui. "It is just as likely that ship didn't pick her up, it is also just as likely that the ship doesn't show up at all. Regardless of the probability changes, we don't have a choice in the matter and have to take this chance while we have it."

Athrun was still skeptical but Rau had a remedy. "We are soldiers Athrun, it is true we have been ordered to find Lacus, but we also have a duty to find the three-legged ship." Rau stated simply.

Athrun was silent a bit still before his shoulder was patted by Yui. "We will find her one way or the other Athrun. You will lower the chances if you think negatively now."

Athrun stared at Yui for a moment and nodded as Rau nodded as well. "Right then, considering recent events. Yui and Athrun you two will sortie on your own with backup on standby if needed. Yui, you need battle experience in general while Athrun needs more experience piloting his unit."

It was a surprise to Yui, especially since her unit is still mostly a prototype now even if the base is still a GINN. She was still getting use to the whole soldier thing as well, but considering things, if she didn't get experience now it can be rough later on.

There was another groan before Rau smirked. "If you are that confident, she can't do anything out there then have the confidence you will sortie soon. Just don't complain again if you don't get that chance." Rau stated before focusing on Yui and Athrun. "Am I understood you two?"

"Yes sir!" Yui and Athrun both salute in response.

Rau nodded. "Good, get prepped and ready then. Especially you Yuianna, you will need to familiarize yourself with your new unit."

Yui nodded thinking in her head about the layout of her new unit, the added thrusters will probably add another layer of things she will have to get use to as well. "Yes sir." She responded either way regardless of those concerns.

"You two are dismissed, the rest of you will sortie and prep when needed, you may observe in here or the mess hall." Rau noted before going to his chair with the pilots leaving promptly after that.

Rau thought to himself a bit before noticing Captain Ades signaling him a bit. "Yes Captain?"

"Cell appears to have left you a message Commander, he said it is urgent pertaining to Yui." Ades stated.

Rau was curious and nodded. "Very well then. Transfer it to the map." He moves over back to the map and peers down at it to see a message in normal text that read the following:

"Commander Rau, I tapped into some systems for the sole purpose of tracking Doctor Shu, I found him in his room but I wanted you to be aware and ask you a question for you to answer later on: Did you meet with Doctor Shu earlier after Yuianna came back on the ship?"

The message from Cell ended with simply that confusing Rau but knew there was more to the message, along with the underlying concerns. He thought to himself and smiled a bit. _I see, so the doctors are terrible liars from the look of things. I wonder if Yui thought of this and saw through the lies, or was this Cell trying to protect Yui? Hm, regardless it is concerning… I didn't meet with him at all, I wonder why that is important though… Clearly his location needing to be known is a reason. Quite the query, but I won't know the answer to it until after the battle I'm afraid._

Zooming down to the locker room Athrun and Yui took turns, for obvious reasons, with the other one hanging outside of the locker room talking through the door to say the least. Athrun had elected Yui to go first.

"Nervous at all?" Athrun asked through the door as Yui was trying on her new pilot suit for the first time.

"I should be asking you the same time now. But I am fine, the only scary part is moving around in something new." Yui answered testing the tightness of the suit, it wasn't too tight but tight enough to allow for dexterity and other things. It was like a standard ZAFT pilot suit but was just colors black and red for her with the logo of Cell and ZAFT on either side.

"Huh? Oh right… I guess that would be a reason why huh…" Athrun trailed off before continuing. "I'm fine though. I know what I need to do I think."

"Knowing and actually doing are…" Yui began to say.

"Two different things I know." Athrun replied getting a giggle from the locker room confusing Athrun. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing just surprised by the rude reply is all. You seem a lot more reserved than the last time I saw you. Then again considering things I'm sure you had a lot to think about during your downtime." Yui understood testing her helmet again setting the earpieces in place doing a last-minute fitting before locking her locker up again.

"I see… I guess I did huh… Although I have you to thank, you helped me bit as well." Athrun stated seeing the door open looking over as Yui just stared at Athrun her hair tied up to make it easier to put on the helmet.

"That's good to hear." She said with a smile. "Your turn." She said stepping aside as Athrun paused before nodding.

"Right." Athrun slid into the locker room seeing the door close as she stood next to the door silently. "You sure you are fine though?" Athrun asked.

Yui thought about it. "I am 50/50 to say the least if I am being honest. Seeing the mechanics working their hardest and chipping in to help kind of hit home for a me."

"Hit home?" Athrun questioned, he probably wasn't used to the term.

"Means it reminded me about many things… In particular a conversation I had with Cell today. I'm alone in this world Athrun, and then Cell I have him around still…" She said softly getting nothing back as she continued. "Then I said he miscalculated, he forgot to add you, Rau, or even Lax."

"Harsh Cell." Athrun noted simply.

"Shut up!" Cell blurted out from the helmet.

"Then when we had that small gathering in the hanger… I added on to what I said… and made me feel both happy and sad… For many reasons than just one." Yui had tuned out any other noises outside of Athrun's voice basically, at least until the door swung open again.

"I see. So that's why you had that look on your face then." Athrun stated as Yui looked at him before nodding simply following him down the hallway toward the hanger putting on her helmet.

"Yeah… Its not a perfect way of filling a hole you lost, but it's a start, I think. I'll find my way eventually." Yui stated staring at the door before getting a pat on the shoulder this time from Athrun.

"You will lower the chances of positive things if you think of negative things." Athrun gave that smartass remark and then floating through the door as it opened up floating away from her making her giggle before floating through behind him.

"Very funny you jerk. But thanks, Athrun!" She grabs the Railing and kicks off of it to float toward the Black Thorn, the nickname she dubbed the prototype she was piloting, from what Lax explained, would originally be called a GUAIZ. It was a new model already in the works but most of the ideas for it were stopped due to the new units, so they wanted the new mass-produced units to feature the latest stuff.

It made sense but by the time you mass produce something stronger weapons will appear. That's just how the world works she thought as she stood on the catwalk in front of the open cockpit of her unit the mechanics doing their final checks.

"Everything is looking good Yui!" One mechanic stated. "The OS is already set up and updated, Cell did most of the grunt work too and he will adjust it to how you need it to be adjusted. Don't expect delayed repairs either on minor stuff." Another mechanic stated as she nodded and hopped into the cockpit closing it once she had permission too.

The cockpit itself was slightly revamped but nothing too crazy as it was still a GINN cockpit after all, they only added an extra set of throttles for the new boosters it seems. She was performing her own check as the glass of her helmet lit up with a bunch of data on it labeling the controls.

"Well this really works out nicely." Yui stated as she memorized everything again.

"Yep! The glass on your helmet will have my support or the screen will. Oh, Athrun is tapping in too." Cell stated surprising Yui as she was doing her checks as a box appeared to her right making her look.

"Good luck Yui! Let's make sure the others don't sortie!" Athrun stated, that statement surprised her considering the mood they had set earlier before she smiled.

"Can't let my friend down, now can I? Need to be able to watch his back after all." Yui stated getting a smile back from Athrun before the battle stations alarm began to sound. "That seems to be out cue."

"Yuianna, you will take the lead. There are three ships and they are launching more than sixteen mobile armors. Athrun will follow you from the rear, be swift in your movements and don't waste time if the three-legged ship is around it will cause issues especially if..." Rau stated from another box that appeared and trailed off at the end of his explanation and Yui knew why.

"Yes sir!" Yui stated to Rau startling Athrun out of his bit of confusion before he repeats the same before the boxes disappear and the Black Thorn is positioned onto the catapult.

"Luckily we got the armaments all set up prior to launch!" Lax stated. "Do you want to take a Cattus just in case?"

"Depends, how many rounds of the beam rifle do I have?" Yui asked before Cell gave her a visual. "Oh…"

"With the way the power source for the GINNs are there isn't a set limit, so long as you give it some time to recharge. I'm giving you the Cattus anyways though." Lax stated not giving no an answer as the Cattus was attached to the back of the Black Thorn making Yui sigh.

"Hey, no complaints, never 100% rely on new stuff there could be mishaps with it." Lax stated making Yui glare. "What?!"

"We are using new stuff in general though." Yui stated.

"New, new stuff then! Just launch you are all green!" Lax stated with a sigh.

Yui smiled shaking her head. "Yuianna Shiromi, Launching!" Her unit fires off out of the catapult detaching from the cord as it flies out of the Versalius with Athrun following soon after.

She could see the Earth Forces ships not too far from here, this was the first time she saw a different kind of ship up close and mobile armors to say the least, they were body oddly shaped but this was space so there was a science to the shape probably. She breathed in and focused before her unit along with Athrun launches straight into the swarm of armors and ships.

* * *

Archangel – Bridge

On the three-legged ship the bridge of the Archangel is dealing with an urgent situation with the escort ships they were supposed to rendezvous with is now under attack leaving with not many options in terms of a course of action. Their first form of warning was a jammer interfering with their radar. It signaled that ZAFT ships are near the area creating instant tension. That tension became worse when an actual attack was going on leaving Archangel to evaluate those options.

"Heat Distribution is looks like that of a battle involving the whole advance force!" Said one of the CIC

"A battle?" Sai, who was part of CIC, is questioning his friend Miriallia with concern.

"A message from the Montgomery!" Their radar operator stated with urgency. "Rendezvous cancelled! Archangel is to turn and leave the battlefield!"

"Captain!" Natalie, who was blow the upper part of the bridge called for orders to focus on the situation as to not let too many details sway their judgement.

"What is the enemy's fighting strength?!" Murrue reached for at least that bit of information before coming to a decision on how to act.

"A Nazca-class is detected, yellow 257, mark 402." Said another CIC. "Matching heat signatures… Huh…?"

"What's wrong?" Natalie asked peering over at the CIC's screen.

"I'm… Picking up two weird signatures, one is… Its X303, the Aegis!" The stolen machine alone was enough to determine who their enemy was. The fact that the Aegis was among the two mobile suits meant they were facing the similar Nazca class, which escaped defeat from their previous trap.

Murrue picked up on the missed detail before Natalie did who was sitting right below. "Wait you said two weird signatures, didn't you?! Why is there only two?"

"That's just it! The signatures can't determine what it is, it is saying it is a GINN but changes to unknown! Its possibly a new model of the GINN!" The CIC explained.

"A single GINN and the Aegis?" Murrue mused to herself. "Well regardless we don't have much of a guarantee of escaping even if we tried. Prepare for battle stations, we are going to support the advance force!"

Murrue was deep in thought though. _Was ZAFT working on new models to begin with? If they were then there wouldn't be a fear of these news weapons… Not enough to warrant destruction and stealing them… Its too soon for them to replicate the technology of those machines too… What the heck is going on then?_

"Make sure our pilots know about that strange GINN!" Murrue stated specifically to the CIC.

"Yes Captain!"

 _Can't take too many chances, not now._ Murrue thought to herself as the Archangel launched to battle.

* * *

Advance Force Battle

Going back to Yui and Athrun the two were zooming into the swarm of mobile armors as before with Yui getting Athrun's attention. "I'll draw the attention of the mobile armors; the Aegis is better at warship destroying right?" She questioned Athrun already ahead of the Aegis leaving little room for discussion.

"Alright! Just be careful and don't run yourself thin, you don't have much in the way of protection like the Aegis does." Athrun stated.

Athrun was right, she didn't have Phase-Shift Armor, that would be the one thing her unit is lacking but she still has Cell giving her an edge the armor can't give her. "I got Cell, so that gives me some form of protection."

"Uh-huh." Athrun stated before focusing on the battle as he breaks apart from behind Yui distracting part of the swarm to the Aegis before the rest start firing at Yui who quickly shot above the mobile armors.

"They are basically like jets, right?" Yui asked Cell.

"Yep, can only move in one direction and have to make turns in order to face a specific direction." Cell informed.

"Good let's test this out then, be sure to adjust as we go." Yui stated as she had the Black Thorn quickly turn and aim downward as she shot above the mobile armors and fires the beam rifle blasting a quick hole in the first mobile armor, she went past not focused on the fact she just killed someone right now.

She didn't have time to contemplate that right now as she quickly boosts to the side to avoid the gunfire of another mobile armor that had adjusted its angle and fired off a rocket that was homing in on her at the same time though coming a bit later than the bullets. "Incoming!"

"I see that!" She quickly aimed waiting at the right angle and moment, with then the missile is about to line up with her beam rifle with the mobile armor before firing cutting through the missile and the mobile armor. "Two out of sixteen down."

"Getting used to the aiming yet?" Cell questioned.

"Yep, you did good work Cell, now question will be is if I can get more natural at this… Probably not huh?" Yui questioned as she took the brief moment of no threat to use the explosion from the missile to plow through the cloud and firing another beam shot at one mobile armor launching under the explosion of that unit to fire another shot at a fourth mobile armor before blasting past the armors to reset her barrage against the mobile armors.

"Four…"

During this, she was seeing Athrun taking down the three mobile armors chasing him down as he fired a blast from the Aegis's attack mode right through the hull of a warship. "Seven." The plan to distract the mobile armors with her worked, most likely because they thought her unit was just a modified GINN.

The ship Athrun had shot though was one of the smaller warships as the color made it obvious which one was the command vessel, but this brief distraction didn't stop her from focusing her attack on the rest of the mobile armors which have been struggling to turn to chase after her. She had the 9 remaining ones with two trying to break away to stop the Aegis.

Yui focuses the Black Thorn on blasting past her chasers making a roll to avoid the incoming fire from two of the armors before firing a few beams into the armor of two units blocking her way. She blasts through the smoke created by their destruction to chase down the two stray armors firing two quick beams with one missing and the other hitting mainly due to the angle.

She was being careful with overheating the gun, the last thing she wanted was it jamming on her, there was a chance the three-legged ship would appear, it was just a matter of when if it was showing up. Either way with the missed shot she didn't lower her momentum and refocus her aim, instead she drew the sword, one of the few things unchanged that makes it a GINN still and then cutting through the mobile armor as she blasts by it cutting it in half before making a U-Turn to focus back on the rest of the mobile armors.

"Eleven."

At this time Athrun was already working on the second warship after the first one sustained too much damage and had sunk signified by a giant pink explosion… Why Pink? She didn't quite understand it, but it was pink. She ignored the distraction as she had five more mobile armors left to deal with noticing in the distance a giant white ship was approaching but didn't have much room to question it or relax.

She launches into the group of five mobile armors which had dispersed around her in order to distract or swarm her but considering she knew how they worked already. She focused on firing at the center one only taking one shot before launching upward angled a bit to the right with a small roll. Aiming to fire another beam shot behind another mobile armor moving by as she did such so, she can continue wiping out the right flank of the maneuver the armors attempted to do.

It was heartless, definitely, but her heart and mind couldn't think about it, not now. So many people died and disappeared already for her. As much as she would want too, she was prepared for this, if it has to hit her, do it after was her thought process. With her current movement she didn't fire a shot and simply caught the mobile armor on an intercepting line and cut through the unit before moving on.

"14… Two left." She had been counting to herself, mainly to keep track of how many enemies there were as to not lose track. She began to notice Athrun's attack on one of the war ships cease as it was smoking up but hadn't sunk quite yet. Considering the giant hole on either side of it, won't be long she thought.

"Yuianna, Athrun, the three-legged ship has entered the battlefield. Finish up the small fry so you can focus your efforts on to the three-legged ship!" Rau stated.

"Yes Sir!" Yui stated as she had circled around like a mobile armor to catch another mobile armor cutting through its hull destroying it before rolling and firing a beam rifle at the last mobile armor seeing it blast into a cloud of smoke and debris before flying by. She thought to herself for a moment but focused on the warships that were left.

She was moving her unit toward the supposed bridges of the ships, she can't do much damage like Athrun can, but damaging the bridges can possibly help. She was getting close to get a clear shot but got the warning on her helmet's glass before hearing it making her boost away above the bridge.

"Yuianna look out!" Cell shout. "O-Oh, guess the glass is quicker."

"Yeah, glad you warned me." Yui stated seeing the black of yellow colored energy fly by under them looking toward the direction it came from. "So that's the fire power of the new warship huh?"

"Its definitely not the giant blasts of energy that we first saw from it." Cell noted.

"Meaning it had other tricks up its sleeve. Just great." Yui sighed before something didn't sit right with her as she moved the unit back before Cell could say something.

"W-Whoa what are you doing Yuianna-" A blast of energy fired by as an orange colored mobile armor flew by from the side. "Wait, that's a Mobius Zero! It's one of the units on that warship!"

"So, we get the Mobius Zero… That means Athrun must be getting delayed fighting the Strike." Yui surmised before launching the Black Thorn after the Mobius Zero which had detached four large barrel-like things with strings attached before making a loop to turn back toward her unit.

"If we cut the string do you think that would help us?" Yui questioned.

"I don't think it will cut the connection to the trigger to fire those things, but it will remove the control the pilot has." Cell stated.

"So those things are guns got it." Yui stated as she launched the unit forward voiding moving dead center toward the mobius and instead going for the string. It moves under the Mobius and uses its blade to cut the cable or string connecting it to its right barrel before using its shield to defend against a shot from the Mobius's turret on the bottom of the main unit.

"Might be easier to shoot down the barrels." Yui stated.

"Noted, I'll come up with firing angles." Cell stated as the Mobius reattached the barrels as Yui refocused her efforts as the mobile armor was circling around.

"It is moving the same as the other mobile armors… Then." Yui launched in an uphill-like angle to get above the Mobius's suspected flight plan seeing it dislodge its barrels presenting a good opportunity for her as she aims and fires the beam rifle blasting a hole in one of the barrels, the left one to be precise.

The Mobius was quick to adjust however as it pivoted its nose upward to meet the new angel Yui was in. "Quick to adapt though." Cell noted. "The pilot is good Yui, careful!"

Yui sweats a bit as the Mobius fired off its turret and the canons on the barrels forcing her to roll to avoid the barrel shots and use the shield for the turret being forced to go under the Mobius to avoid a collision but uses the sword to cut the cable to the bottom barrel to say the least leaving the Mobius with only one barrel left.

Yui breathed in and out calming herself, her opponent only had one of those barrels left, would it keep fighting or run? Wait, its only fighting to delay her right? It can only do so much with the one barrel. She scanned the battlefield noticing Athrun is still busy with the Strike, will five minutes of battle be over soon? What then?

She began to think quickly as the Mobius was starting to circle back, it was planning to fight back, she thought about it then eyed the barrels deep in thought only one of them was freely spinning one was jettisoning off into space, one was destroyed.

"Hey Cell, do you think you can hack into that Barrel?" Yui questioned.

"Hack into it? You really think I can…" Cell began to say and thought about it.

"I think you can." Yui said with a smile.

"Give me a moment." Cell stated there was a progress and detailed screen of what Cell was doing. "Let's see… Wow there is… No cybersecurity at all… Hm… Just fiddle with this and this…"

As Cell did this she blasted backwards letting the Mobius circle back around trying to lead it back this way prepping her beam rifle aiming at the bridge of the last standing warship, since she had a beam rifle, it should be able to past through the hull of a bridge easily. Hopefully this would be enough to entice the pilot over she thought.

She was thinking beyond the fight with the fleet in general, after destroying the fleet they would be fighting with the new warship, if she takes out two things with one stone, then it puts them in a better spot. She doesn't want to fall for the Mobius Pilot's own trap, so she will put him into her own.

"Got it, hacked into the barrel. Let me guess. Fire when it passes by?" Cell questioned.

"Barrel and Engine please, I doubt you will hit the cockpit with the way it is angled." Yui stated.

"Roger!" Cell simply stated as the Mobius was moving faster as predicted and firing shots at the Black Thorn making Yui put up the shield as per usual and then saw it start to detach the barrel… But right at that movement it had passed the point where Cell needed it to be the barrel fired grazing the engine and blasting the last barrel. The Mobius was thrown out of control for a bit just enough for her to launch forward toward the bridge aiming at the warship keeping her movements sporadic and fires upon the bridge with the Beam Rifle not doing more than she needs, only twice with the beam rifle and twice with the hacked mobius barrel.

From the bridge she moved along the underside to fire along it moving toward the engines hearing the stress of the hull as she launches out from under the warship and moves away quickly as the hull of the ship begins to break apart before something burns up and blows up the warship.

"Not really equip to fight the new warship though, it's probably more than well equip to handle this unit than that warship was." Yui stated as Rau came on.

"Excellent work so far Yuianna what is your current assessment of the situation?" Rau asked her surprising her due to the situation.

"Athrun is being hold up for too long by the Strike, and even though I took out the warship just now doesn't mean I can take on the new warship on my own. If you want me to do such I can but with Athrun's time running out soon I can go support him and help take out the Strike until the backup is ready to sortie to take out the three-legged." Yui stated.

Rau thought for a moment. "It is nearing five minutes isn't it? It will be hard to tackle that ship with just GINN. Support the Aegis, try to draw the Strike away from it so Athrun can return and recharge. If that will take too long, we will attempt your suggestion. Can you distract it until then?"

Yui rose an eyebrow but nodded. "I can attempt to do such sir if that is what you want."

Rau nodded. "Then go and support the Aegis quickly now."

Yui didn't waste time as she launched downward flying toward where Athrun is positioned at current seeing the strike and Aegis firing and exchanging blows. "Athrun! You are almost out of time! Return to the Versalius and recharge!" She shouted over to Athrun surprising to say the least as he avoided another blast while Yui had fired a beam at the Strike forcing it to back away from its exchange.

The Black Thorn stops moving and stays in place for a second in front of the Aegis as the Strike had backed off a bit. "But Yui, you can't!" Athrun started to protest.

"I am only distracting it and delaying it to buy you and the others time! Now go!" Yui shouted as the Strike attempted to come back to strike toward the Aegis but Yui had gotten in its way using her sword to block the Strike being quick to deflect and not block for too long making sure to not repeat the same mistake as last time.

"Alright I understand don't die!" Athrun warned her making her giggle.

"Stop being a worry-wart!" Yui stated as Athrun shook his head before disconnecting the connection as the Aegis moved away leaving her with the Strike who tried to chase after, but she moved in the way of the strike firing a beam at him to force him back again.

"How heated in the gun right now Cell?" Yui asked.

"It is a bit heated after what you did with the Warship, but if you focus on one shot at a time and don't rapid fire you will be fine." Cell informed Yui. "… Are you okay though Yui?"

"Thank you, Cell. But I am fine yeah, although you are better off asking me after the battle to be honest." She jokingly said as she moved to the side to avoid an incoming beam as the strike aimed to rush past but she was forced to fire another beam and launch at the Strike surprising the unit as she simply crashes her unit to force the Strike away thinking to herself.

"The Strike how long ago until it runs out of Phase-Shift?" Yui asked.

"On its current pack? A minute." Cell informed.

"Then that's how long we have to hold him down for." She checked to see how far Athrun was and figured he was too far for the Strike to chase after now as she was now it's focus.

The Strike didn't hesitate though the long exchange was probably a hesitation between friends. That's why it was so drawn out, but she isn't a friend the risk is much higher for her as she focused as the Strike was firing off multiple shots her way. She made use of her boosters to quickly get out of the way of the beams, which helped since they are fired at the same time.

Then she saw the beam saber come out, it didn't have the same force as the giant blade he had in the other form so maybe that made it easier to defend against. Either way though she didn't have a choice but to flip the side of her own sword to block the incoming strike as the Strike changed tactics on the fly before trying to get a quick shot off which she tried to block with the shield a hole forming in it but able to defend against the beam at least.

The defense was followed by quick beams of her own, her aim being corrected and fixed with each shot being careful to minimize her usage compared to the Strike. About thirty seconds went by of this kind of exchange only getting a couple hits on the Strike's shield.

The Strike's shield was definitely stronger it seems capable of withstanding beams which surprised her the most, but it didn't matter. It was a battle of attrition; she was waiting for the right moment. She was sweating a mess under her suit, but she couldn't stop, if she did, she would die at worse.

Part of her was wondering a bit. Why isn't the three-legged ship using this chance to leave the battlefield? Is it because they aren't confident on their ability to retreat even with the Strike? If so, then they must be hoping the strike can take her out and form a way for the warship to blast a path through the Versalius since it has no more mobile suits.

That must be it, then she just has to force them to realize the Strike isn't going to beat her. Cell had set up a small timer, ten seconds left.

She breathed in as another beam saber slash came at her which she used her shield to block and defend by using it to force the arm of the Strike upward making the arm unable to come back down. Course she had to worry about the potential counter move as she focuses her aim to fire a beam at the gun of the Strike to destroy it and forces the unit back. There were less than five seconds left after that exchange.

She was quickly to launch the Black Thorn backward a bit and fires off the beam rifle once, twice. Just to focus the Strike on defense to waste its time. Waiting for another second before another one was fired as the Strike dodged or defended a beam as it tried to move toward her before its body turned grey. She quickly moved away from the Strike and aimed her beam rifle at the Strike seeing it ready to defend against her next shot only for something to blast over the communications.

"Attention ZAFT, this is Archangel of the Earth Alliance Forces. We have on board out shield Lacus Clyne, Siegel Clyne's daughter." A voice Yui didn't know halted her and the strike at the same time there was a pause as both units stared at each other. For Yui she already knew this was coming, it is probably why Rau wanted her to distract the Strike. To force the now named ship, The Archangel, to reveal their hand to us.

If they had taken out the Strike or the fleet beforehand, they probably would have done the same, or if they had sent out their back up units too.

Was this a test Rau wanted her to attempt? To see the limits of the current unit. Part of her didn't like it, but she couldn't fully complain. Her own idea came to bite her in the butt, maybe that was the lesson to learn from this.

Either way the voice talked about how they took in Lacus, exactly as I envisioned, a life pod from the civilian ship and she was taken in with humanitarian aid in mind. I can't imagine how Athrun is feeling about hearing this over the communications while back at the Versalius.

Essentially the threat would be the crew of The Archangel would do whatever they want to Lacus if we do not halt our combative actions. That was the gist of it.

Yui sighed a bit. "I'm sure you already knew this was coming. But that doesn't change the obvious order now does it Yuianna?"

"I know… Cease attack." Yui stated staring at the Strike silently. "I hope I passed your test if that is what it was."

"I you will probably have a lot more than that to worry about from your first sortie. I'm sure you have been putting it off until now. You should take the moment to relax a bit. You did great to hold the Strike for that long." Rau stated.

"Thank you, sir." Yui stated.

"Oh and come to my office after the we have discussed the post-battle briefing." Rau stated.

Yui rose an eyebrow but soon clued it in as to why. "Yes sir." She was silently stared at the Strike for a moment, she was thinking more of Athrun concerned how he left about leaving the fight with the Strike to her. She just hopes Athrun doesn't get discouraged from trying again… Actually, no that's terrible to say, she hopes someway those two don't have to fight anymore. She was about to kill Athrun's friend if things didn't go as she or Rau thought it would in this kind of situation.

She frowned as she had to leave the combat zone regardless due to the command as she lowered her weapons and then launched off back to the Versalius leaving the Strike there before it returned back to the Archangel.

* * *

-After Chapter-

Lax just stares at the Black Thorn seeing minor scratches but more importantly. "You didn't even use it."

"Nope I didn't." Yui states.

"I see… Unused again huh… Old friend." Lax stated to the Cattus.

"Huh?" Yui was left questioning and wondering what the heck she just witnessed. Maybe it's a mechanic thing.

* * *

 **That… Took… Forever… But I did it. That was painful but a blast to write in the end.**

 **The Archangel bit might seem weird, but I wanted to show their reaction to the sudden progress being made via Cell.**

 **What I truly fear is how you all felt about the fighting aspect, I did my best to be detailed as possible. It's weird since it's a mixture of Yui and Cell piloting a machine so there is an explanation for it, but they aren't stronger than an actually trained pilot at least.**

 **What I loved though was the plot stuff I sprinkled throughout this chapter… In either case this was almost 20k words long. I hope you all enjoyed the long read and if you made it here:**

 **What do you think of the upgrade? No, it's not a Gundam, just a prototype GUAIZ, even if it's a big upgrade but it lacks features like a Beam Shield, Mounted Turrets, a Beam Saber, and more. So, there is room for improvement.**

 **In any case please leave your thoughts and etc. in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Purple Space

**Glad to see some people come back to read Hacked Time! I'm going to answer a couple of reviews from the return!**

 **Megatron Kim – Yes, I did, didn't I? I wasn't planning for it but then when I looked back and noticed the color scheme, I realized I basically was making a reference to the Red Comet, especially with the nickname thing. Still I hoped you enjoyed the whole chapter regardless.**

 **AsbelLhant – Thank you for coming back to read the new chapter!**

 **Just a Crazy-Man – Thanks for the love buddy!**

 **As for the many reviews that came and went while there was a large break thank you, Chapter 6 was a lot harder to write mainly due to a writer's block I had but we are past that for now!**

 **I look forward to everyone's reviews of the next chapters as well, we are nearing the end of the Space Arc after all!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Purple Space**

* * *

Archangel

The after match of the battle for the Archangel was one filled with tragedy and tension to say the least, a full-on defeat that led a drastic measure to be taken in order to protect the Strike and the Archangel. Against an unknown enemy and a ship containing one of their stolen machines. A ship containing a formidable opponent as well to say the least of it.

The attempt to do this from Natalie had been delayed mainly due to the fighting strength led by the opposition. "Is there seriously one that one unit out there?! What is the Strike doing?!" Natalie complained.

"The heat signature is still showing a hybrid of a GNN and an Unknown on my end." The CIC commented. "So, it shouldn't be that hard!"

A man with blonde hair had been dealing with a less than happy face after returning the way he did. This man was none other than Mu.

Mu had entered the bridge in his pilot suit seeing the tension going on in the bridge, there was not much chaos, after all the battle was mostly over the advance force was completely dismantled. He had returned after his fought with the very same unit, his Mobius would need some extra time, so he decided to observe what was going on standing on the sidelines of the railing.

The crew however was dealing with the issue of just observing as Kira and the Red and Black machine were clashing with not much in the way of damage being dealt outside of the hole on the shield of the unknown unit. "That isn't a GINN that's for sure, but even so I don't think the unit is the problem." Mu theorized.

Murrue noticed Mu's presence along with the others. "Lieutenant! Shouldn't you be in the hanger?!" Murrue was quick to question.

"I can't do anything until they fix it up, it's going to take a while before its anywhere near ready for combat. Time which we don't have I bet." Mu stated knowing Kira's time is limited. "That's why they sent the Aegis back and left that unit to fight with Kira after it took care of the rest of the force."

"Why is it heat signature picking it up as a GINN then?" Natalie questioned.

"Most likely it is a GINN, but it was remodeled with new equipment, the boosters it has are brand new too so that might be what is confusing out systems. It might be better to reset that signature and define it as something out." Mu explained. "That beam rifle though, it isn't like ours. It's like they reversed engineered that or something."

"How did they even manufacture something like that so quickly?" Murrue questioned.

"A prototype most likely. Or more accurately a GINN with prototype-like equipment, given to a solid pilot. Might be whoever was able to foresee our plan and was piloting that random GINN at Heliopolis." Mu stated.

"The random GINN? You mean the one that gave Kira the hard time near the end?" Murrue questioned. "I don't know what makes you think that was significant at all."

"They didn't have those same numbers when they initially attacked, it was mostly infiltrators and guards. After the colony collapsed, they could have sent in any number of units, but they only sent out our own machines instead. What do you think it means?" Mu questioned.

There was silence in what Mu had said before he sighed. "There is something odd about it, it was the only GINN Kira couldn't take down. Now we have a new kind of GINN out there fighting, it has to be the same pilot, it might be just a hunch but I'm certain of it."

"And they weren't originally part of their group that attacked Heliopolis?" Murrue questioned.

"No, they weren't, then again I don't know how exactly they would have gotten a new pilot that quickly." Mu commented softly.

Murrue thought to herself softly and thought back to the factory, seeing the bloodied civilian she saw that the ZAFT soldier had saved, was she the new pilot? No there wasn't anything backing up that claim at all… But the silence was notable enough to warrant a question.

"Do you know something captain?" Natalie questioned. "Any information might help our current situation."

"Whenever or not it can help is gone now. I just know… Back in Heliopolis the pilot of the Aegis I'd assume had taken in an injured civilian before me and Kira escaped the factory with the Strike. She was a girl with white hair, I didn't recognize her at all during my time there though." Murrue commented.

"An injured civilian? That seems odd considering the situation they were in at the time… Wait, white hair…" Mu thought to himself. "You sure about her hair color? Anything else you know?"

"Not much else outside of white hair… and red eyes?" Murrue thought back, they were allowed to have this comment to think and discuss since no other movement was being made with the Strike and the unknown attacking each other.

"White and red… I wonder…It might have been Doctor Shu." Mu stated.

"Shu?! What does he have to do with this?" Murrue was shocked by this.

"He was doing experiments to kept get a girl out of pseudo-cryogenics. Says she was like that since 2017 due to some form of bombing at that time." Mu further explained.

There were a few exchanges and looks with confusion. "So how does that change anything?" Natale questioned.

"It changes a bit, he was telling me about how he had been working on altering her body, to become that of a coordinator when she woke up. Whenever or not he succeeded is up to debate, but the timing and everything lines up perfectly." Mu stated.

"Doctor Shu… What was his affiliation anyways?" Murrue questioned thinking on it. "We don't know the name of the girl though?"

"Nope, I was only given the details from him, he was one of the people that did Coordinator research after all. But I do know his affiliation." Mu stated. "It isn't ZAFT nor Earth Forces. In a way you can view them as an affiliate of ORB but it's an independent group all together."

Murrue thought to herself questioning. "I can't help but feel bad for that girl, I don't know why she is fighting against us if that is indeed her, but at the same time when you are lost in a world that isn't even yours anymore…"

Mu frowned a bit looking at the screen. "I asked the same, but all I got back was a girl named Mia, her friend from the same time who got frozen too, asked Shu to help her. He might have followed through with that promise at least."

"What's the name of the organization?" Asked one of the curious crew members making Mu think on answering before looking on toward the screen. "They call themselves ARCH." He was then shocked at how Kira's strike was deflected and then the blaster was destroyed forcing Kira back. "Dam!"

"Ten second left on Phase-Shift armor!" A CIC reported, in the room was Sai trying to calm down a red headed girl who was in a pink dress crying and trembling from the after effects of what happened at the battle, she was being taken out of the room as she had fainted not long after while a girl with long pink hair observed the exchanged hearing basically everything.

Course, Lacus' eyes were drawn to the screen with a small frown eying the red machine moving as the Strike had lost its color. She was wondering about how lonely the pilot must be feeling right now, she had hoped Athrun was helping her if the two knew each other.

"Captain!" Natalie shouted as their time to have a conversation ceased the moment the strike had lost its color as the red unit was drawing back and preparing to aim at the Strike to continue its fight making Natalie be forced to go up and grab for the communications.

"H-Hey!" The coms operator, Kuzzey, was starting to complain before Natalie began to blurt out her demands leading to a conflict between Murrue and Natalie… But what was done was done, and Murrue had to respect the decision Natalie made. It was the right one even if it was a terrible thing to do.

The crew saw the unknown unit and Strike float in their spot for a good moment waiting for the demands to be met before the red unit turned and began to boost off back toward the ship it originated at.

Natalie closed her eyes and focused on Lacus. "Get Lacus back to her room!" Natalie stated going back down to the CIC to take her seat back at her chair leaving a slightly fuming Murrue to calm down. At that same time a member of the crew polite escorted Lacus out of the bridge.

Mu sighed shaking his head looking at the scene before looking at the screen as the strike was staying in play for a bit longer. "Going to have a lot more to worry about now kid, if Shu truly did what he did." Not like Kira lost in the one v one, but he was certainly outsmarted. Much like…

"Oh right… I got to explain what happened with my barrels huh?" Mu questioned.

Murrue stared at Mu. "Your own barrel hit you, then it attacked our own ship. What even happened?"

"I can't tell you. The mechanics are checking it as we speak, but they are saying something messed with the OS and had control over that specific barrel." Mu explained himself.

"Took control? And it only happened against that unit?" Murrue wasn't sure how the machines can just lose control to someone else, it was unprecedented to her.

"Yep, they are still fiddling with things. But whatever it was it was that unit's doing. Completely outsmarted me because of it, I'm kind of impressed and fearful of the next time we meet it. Considering it only attempted it that one time though, they did it out of necessity. It shouldn't be a problem for a while." Complimented and tried to calm down the idea of the unit capable of taking control of their weapons.

"Necessity can mean a lot of things. We will have to be careful around it either way, considering the progress made already it will only get stronger along with the pilot." Murrue sighed as she said this leaning against her chair. "Our problems just continue to mount up."

Mu shrugged a bit as he began to leave the bridge. "I'll check the progress on the repairs and the kid." Mu stated before leaving the bridge leaving a rather disheartened crew as it attempts to regroup with the Strike finally returning.

Speaking of the Strike, at that same time Kira Yamato, a boy with brown hair was contemplating a lot of things in his head. His conversations with Athrun during battle ramped up today, they couldn't stop fighting, but their fighting amounted to nothing. The unit that came in after didn't let up on him at all. Part of himself felt like it was trying to teach them both a lesson they needed to hear but he nor Athrun wanted to listen.

But even he could there was a bit of hesitation, or was it nerves? Either way the unit was moving soundly but there were movements where it almost got caught but was quick to move out of the way. Did the unit know about he and Athrun?

He thought about to how Athrun approached him asking him about the reasons he was fighting, if it was because he had people to protect on the Archangel, which he obviously did. Athrun wasn't surprised by it, but more disappointed though. As if someone had already told him the answer to the question, just didn't want to believe in it.

Kira didn't want to believe in the idea that Athrun was fighting in a war, he thought Athrun didn't believe in war. But thinking on it now, if that same unit had asked Athrun the possible reasons for him fighting, why didn't he consider possible reasons for Athrun to fight? There had to be a reason for it, much like there was reason for him to fight.

The next time he sees that unit or chance he gets; he is going to ask for those reasons. As he roamed through the hallway after having gotten out of his pilot suit and the Strike. He wanted some time alone to think of his failures.

He failed as saving the advance fleet and what he needed to do to protect them. While he was deep in these thoughts, he was eventually met with a pink haired girl who is just too curious for her own good.

Exchanging info about Athrun was the focus of the conversation to lighten the mood but discussing topics that had Kira conflicted eventually overtook the conversation. It led Kira had to ask the major question in his head right now.

"Why is Athrun fighting?" Kira questioned.

Lacus was silent before smiling a bit. "As his friend… I think the only way to find out is if you ask. After all those are his reasons." Was the answer Kira was given.

"I suppose you are right… I wonder what that unit did though… Sorry I shouldn't talk about that stuff huh?" Kira questioned.

"Its fine… Actually, about that. I am curious about her as well." Lacus stated surprising Kira.

"The pilot of that unit is a girl?!" Kira was really surprised making Lacus giggle.

"Seems like it, you are the last one to hear of it." Lacus said. "It's tragic for her though."

"What do you mean?" Kira questioned.

"Well…" Lacus' voice trailed off as she explained to Kira what she overheard before the scene began to cut away as the Archangel is moving on with the Versalius close on its tail.

* * *

?

"Commander! Its urgent!" Hakuna shouted outside of Yain's room who was looking through the report Mun had given him which has the rest of the information sifted through for the most part. He sighed a bit as he quickly got up grabbing his cape putting it on and then exiting the room.

"What is it?" He questioned already moving toward the command room surprising Hakuna as she followed suit.

"It's a signal from Kimari, stabilization is complete, she is ready for evacuation." Hakuna stated as they entered the command room at the same time with Kimari's signal bypassing any jammers and showing her location to be close to be aboard the Versalius… Which happened to be trailing The Archangel.

Yain silently observed the signal noticing the Archangel but removed it from the equation. "What is the Bushryu's current trajectory?" Yain questioned quickly.

"We are not that far from the action, sir but we are currently moving away from their current heading." Mun explained as Yain got into his seat Hakuna standing next to him.

"Commander are you sure?" Hakuna asked. "They are nearing the 13th fleet right now."

"It's the plan and deal we agreed upon. Get ready for battle stations. Prepare defense squads 1 and 2 for launch. We are going to meet the signal and receive Kimari and hopefully the package." Yain stated breathing in and out.

"Are you sure you are alright with this Commander?" Hakuna questioned.

"It is faster than I anticipated… But yeah, I am sure, I need to face my fear eventually." Yain stated.

"Even if she hates you?" Hakuna questioned.

"Even if she does. I completed my promise to my mother, I would only have my duty left." Yain replied somberly then looked up. "Arch, any new updates or reports on transferring Shu?"

"Doctor Shu has been successfully transferred just like you asked. Although… I did encounter an anomaly." Arch stated.

"A what?" Yain questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Simply put Commander Yain, someone was trying to tap into the network we established for Kimari and Shu. I don't know the source of this Anomaly, but I was able to prevent it from breaching the Network… Once transfer is complete however I'm cutting the network, I'm sorry but it is the only way to protect my systems." Arch stated in a formal way but Yain had to respect the program, it knew what was best.

"Yes, of course I understand Arch. Please do that when you are done and try to prevent further attempts if they occur. If it's too risky but the line immediately." Yain ordered.

"Understood." Arch stated before going away for now.

"But nothing can rival Arch… She is one of a kind, isn't she?" Hakuna questioned.

"She is, nothing else was made like her. That's what the previous Commander told me at least." Yain said surprised and confused wondering what this meant. "Either way for now we can't take any risks with that situation. For now, let's worry about extracting those two."

"I'll relay the reply signal to Kimari then." Hakuna stated as she goes off to another part of the command room with Yain sitting back.

"Sir!" Mun had addressed Yain making him raise an eyebrow.

"What is it Officer Mun?" Yain questioned quickly wanting whatever it was out of him.

"Shu sent something in advance, its details of a battle involving the subject sir." Mun stated rushing over to hand a tablet to Yain.

"A battle?" Yain questioned before looking over the tablet tapping on it and observing the results on it raising an eyebrow. "I see… Thank you for letting me know. Do you mind if I hold onto this and review the information?"

"You are the Commander here, of course I don't mind!" Mun stated walking away from Yain who was left to ponder and figure out what this information on this tablet meant.

"Simply with a remodeled GINN? She shouldn't have the ability to get such equipment, nor should ZAFT, not yet anyways until they examine the tech of those machines..." Yain thought to himself and sat back. "How then I wonder… Hmm…"

" _She is a very smart girl, don't be surprised when you meet her Yain. Even if we plop her in this timeline, she will have everything figured out to a T."_

Yain thought for a minute about something his mother told him. Then rose an eye above the tablet looking up at the giant screens showing the signal Kimari was displaying. "Could that be the reason why you are calling the signal ahead of schedule?" He was left to wonder for the moment.

Outside there wasn't really anything going on for the moment beside the sound of an engine, if someone were to look in their direction though. Nothing would be there but a void in place of a ship.

* * *

Versalius – Hanger

Yui sighed as bit beads of sweat covering her face under her helmet as she had just returned to the Versalius. She felt sweaty in general but that probably was from being so focused on the battle, part of her was unsure why it felt so much more natural this time around. It was concerning to say the least, was it due to the changes in her body? But that was more of a mental thing wasn't it?

Psychology was a science that was still working itself out in her time. It's possible some things were figured out on the biological side of things that translated to psychology thus creating certain results such as mental adaptability. This however, felt so unnatural to her, it was scary regardless of the way she looked at it but for now, she had to live with this now.

She breathed in and out as she had landed in the hanger and moved the Black Thorn into place as the hanger closed up allowing for air to flow into the area as the mechanics got to work again not needing the heavy-duty spacesuits on to work.

She opens up the cockpit of her unit after a second she remove the earpieces from her helmet, before taking off the helmet so she can put the earpieces back in her ears. This allowed her to sit there and cool down a bit before stepping out of the machine seeing Lax floating over.

"Well how did it run Lass?" Lax asked.

"It ran very well that's for sure… We just need to work on the shield… and probably give it the gun mounts that the Aegis has on its head. Those missiles surprised me a bit to say the least. The sword we can worry about later, that's something that will take time after all." She said softly. "Outside of that it ran perfectly."

Lax thought about it. "We only made the shield to add some extra defense, we can probably figure something out given some more data and time. We still got a long to do list, like upgrading the saber to a beam one. Course we also need to override the entire model to begin with once the guys back home know exactly what they are doing."

"Step by step process then." She eyed the Black Thorn. "For now, though only a few scratches, I'm more worried about the shield and sword."

"We got replacements all set up just in case while we repair the torn-up stuff. Let us worry about that, you focus on recovering you did a lot for us lass. Would have taken awhile just to recharge the Aegis and the backups were giving us a hard time just protesting." Lax stated with a huff.

"Oh, so that's why Rau was like that." Yui said softly.

"Yeah, but it gave us more data on you and the Black Thorn, you did really well regardless. Just expect some help next time, they won't get a free pass after this with Lacus in trouble and all." Lax stated making Yui sigh as she goes to the railing leaning over it seeing the mechanics already at work.

"Still probably lets those guys rest a bit with only two machines to worry about for now huh?" Yui asked cooling herself down still.

"Yeah those guys are going to rest pretty well tonight. As for you two, probably not going to have the same luck. With the whole situation going." Lax warned making Yui shake her head.

"Its fine, so long as she is returned safely that is all that matters right? I think its good news that she is alive than not." Yui stated simply looking along the catwalk seeing Athrun floating toward the door as she focused on her conversation with Lax. "I'm just wondering how to talk to Athrun about earlier. I took over his fight after all."

Lax shrugged. "He will be fine I bet. If anything, I think you might have taught him a lesson he won't forget going forward."

"Maybe… Anyways we got a briefing and everything… Good luck with the work." Yui stated floating toward the door herself by moving along the catwalk leaving Lax there.

"I don't need luck for this kind of thing lass!" Lax shouted and then sighed looking back over at the Black Thorn. "Right then, what to do… Hm?" Lax looking to his right where some spare GINNs was being stored in the hanger, and he thought he saw movement but guess he was wrong. He just shrugged and began to focus on his own work with that out of the way.

Back with Yui however, she was standing outside the locker room silently by the time she arrived at the door hearing shuffling inside which forced her to stay outside for the time being. She stood next to the door deep in thought to herself before sighing a bit. "How are you?"

There was silence from the locker room before Yui finally heard some words from Athrun. "I'm fine, just dealing with some things in my head. Thanks for covering for me."

"Its fine." Yui stated and thought about it some more. "Lacus is alright at the very least, that is some good news at the end of the day." It was her attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah that is good news, You and the Commander expected it to happen, but I didn't think it would take that long… Or happen in general." Athrun stated clearly not approving of the idea.

"Survival is their priority. Regardless how they feel, they can't exactly give up, it means death for them in their eyes." Yui responded.

"Is that really true though?" Athrun questioned.

"If you just spy on the current rhetoric on both sides? Most likely yes." Yui stated. "You can't repair something like that quickly, it's a slow process."

Athrun wasn't actually doing much in the locker room, if anything he was sitting down thinking to himself deeply as he conversed with Yui. He's changed but seems to be delaying things so he can keep talking. "Is that because we are coordinators? Or…"

"No silly." Yui stated sighing from the other side of the door making Athrun perk up in confusion. "You either understand or you don't or have a misguided understanding. Regardless of which one you fall under humans are also skeptical of things. Even if you say, "we won't harm you" to someone that won't make them trust you."

"So… It's just… What? Natural for people to distrust in something?" Athrun questioned.

"Anything really, if they don't understand it, they will fear it, and when they are told information they will either accept it, deny it, or become even more fearful of it. It has happened many times in history, this wouldn't be the first." Yui answered Athrun's question the best she could, honestly it was the best she could. She was no expert in these kinds of questions, but the underlying idea of fear is a strong one. All of it stems from the simple lesson of learning to understand of isn't understood.

"What about you then?" Athrun asked. "Do you have fears of us? Or whatever?"

Yui was silent for a moment thinking on the question. "I don't fear you guys at all. Why would I fear the ones that saved me? I don't fear Naturals either though… Regardless of how you both came to be, you are both human." She paused for a second and sighed. "I only fear being in a place I don't know… But you guys are helping rid me of that fear quite easily."

Athrun blinked a bit and was reminded of the gathering making him chuckle a bit as he got up and steps out of the locker room fixing up his uniform feeling confident to step out of it now. He looked over to see Yui with her helmet in her hands, hair still tied up, but her face had sweat on it.

Needless to say, Athrun was surprised and felt bad now realizing this, she had been out there fighting for longer than him. He can't imagine the fatigue she might be having. "Sorry, I should have realized you were…"

Yui smiled and shook her head getting off the wall. "Its fine Athrun. All I was doing was my job and helping a friend." She said about to walk around Athrun but was stopped by him. "Athrun?"

Athrun was silent for a moment and sighed. "Just accept my apology… I know you were trying to teach me a lesson too back there. You don't need to hide it." Athrun stated. "I can't imagine… With it being your first sortie and all, that it was that great for you to do either."

Yui was silent stared at Athrun's eyes for a second and then sighed a bit. "Apology accepted then." She said. "But, honestly, I'm fine, for now at least. We still got some work to do after all."

"You sure you are fine though?" Athrun questioned but moved out of the way at least letting Yui finally enter the locker room.

"… After talking with you yeah." She turned back and smiled. "I'm perfectly fine, now get going one of us being late is better than both of us." Yui stated as the door closed before she floats to her locker.

"Not sure I can do that; I got a friend to look after all." Athrun stated. "There are some jerks on this ship after all."

Yui shook her head as she took off her pilot suit and patted herself down with a towel. It would do for now as she got back into her uniform. "Well thank you my knight for protecting me. Although I don't know what to say about a guy just hanging outside the locker room while I'm changing."

"What- You didn't have a problem with it last time." Athrun began to panic with a red face.

"Calm down I'm only teasing Athrun." Yui stated giggling coming from her as she adjusted her uniform and earpieces before putting her helmet and pilot suit in the locker and locking it down.

"That was a terrible way to do it then!" Athrun stated as the locker door opened with Yui floating out of the locker room. "Already finished?"

"Of course, not like I was sitting on the bench all that time talking to you." Yui stated floating down the hallway before Athrun could react to what she said.

"Wait… How- What." Athrun began to say before floating after Yui. "Wait a minute how did you-"

"Intuition." Yui stated smiling while Athrun can't see it. "Let's keep working together from now on Athrun." She said simply as she arrived at the elevator door pressing the button.

Athrun sighed catching up with her before they both went into the elevator. "Right… Next time though, I won't have any excuses though."

"If you are fighting? No, you won't… But that probably won't happen for a bit." Yui stated.

"What do you mean?" Athrun questioned.

"Well…" She began to say as the elevator moved upward. "You think your friend will sit around allowing an innocent civilian is used as a bargaining chip? He is a civilian himself after all."

Athrun thought about it and his eyes open wide. "You think…"

"Just be prepared to get approval when it happens." Yui stated. "Cause I'm certain it will." She said with a nod to Athrun before the door opened with her floating out and then moving toward the door to the bridge.

Athrun left the elevator deep in thought but puts the thought away as he followed Yui into the bridge. "Apologies for being late sir." Athrun stated.

As they enter Yui's eyes roaming around the bridge seeing the three pilots who were rather displeased seeing her still it seems. The rest of the crew gave salutes or waves to her and Athrun enticing a smile from Yui and a salute back before joining the other pilots with Athrun behind her.

Rau addressed them after they had gotten in position around the table map nodding to them both. "It is quite alright, if anything we are in a period of downtime. Being a bit lax after that battle is beneficial, for yourself and especially for Yuianna." He addressed Yui specifically who shook her head.

"I'm fine sir, I'm just glad I was able to perform the tasks you asked of me." Yui responded and then looked at the map which was showing the Archangel's current route and the distance between it and the Versalius.

"The ships of the Proto and Laconi squads aren't coming anytime soon. The Gamow won't make it before that ship meets up with the 13th fleet either." Rau informed the pilots. "So right now, we are at the mercy of that ship with Lacus on that ship." He stated now really happy about it, it was quite clear to Yui at least.

"What do we do about it?! Just sit here?" Proto complained.

"Why don't we just send them a trade, Natural for Lacus?" Laconi questioned motioning to Yui.

Rau was about to respond but Yui spoke up. "I don't even know them, nor do I have a home on their side, earth, or anywhere." She stated simply staring at the three boys. "This, PLANTs, ZAFT, all of it is my home now so please do not joke about such things."

The three were actually subdued by that for once, probably ashamed due to her performance out there making her sigh and shake her head. "Apologies Commander." She stated to Rau looking forward to focus on the briefing.

Rau simply nodded and moved on. "An equal exchange wouldn't benefit them at all. It would also severely weaken us giving the performance you all witnessed out there. Even if we have the Aegis and machines on our side we cannot let go of such talent." He made it clear finally to the other pilots in the room making Athrun and Rau smile before the focus returned on the situation.

"For now, given the current situation, we indeed have to wait for the right opportunity. Regardless though, Athrun and Yui, you two need to take this time to rest in the even combat is required." Rau commanded making them both before looking at the other pilots. "As for you three, you are on standby."

There was a collective "Yes Sir!" Before Rau looked to Yui.

"Follow me to my office Yui, we have things to talk about." Rau stated making Yui nod as Rau was already leaving the bridge making Yui nod to Athrun before moving to follow after Rau.

"Goddamit, what's with all of the special treatment around her…" Athrun hear Lucien say making him glare at him. Lucien shriveled up a bit. "W-What?! Its true though, don't you see how strange it is Athrun?!"

"What is strange is how you three can't seem to accept Yui at all." Athrun stated before moving away from the three.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Lucien stated pissed a bit by Athrun's statement.

"Respectfully leaving the bridge so the crew can do their job." Athrun stated before leaving the three to look around as the crew was staring at the three making the three pilots gulp and just slowly leave the room.

Captain Ades just sighs shaking his head. "Luckily we won't have to deal with those three for that much longer." He thought to himself and then looked to one of his crew members. "Have Doctors Shu and Kimari been found?"

The crew member shook their head. "Shu is still in his assigned quarters but… Kimari seems to have disappeared sir."

Captain Ades thought to himself, he was the captain of this vessel, and a danger to its crew of any kind was something he wasn't tolerating, he was glad Rau told him not long ago. He had wished Yui told himself as well, but he understood why she did such. He sighed before focusing forward. "Since we don't know their motives, security is to be on high alert, I want all mobile suits secured with Pilot Shiromi having a guard close by at all times."

The crew nodded as they turned away to focus back on their work. Tensions were slowly building outside and in the ship. Captain Ades knew this and had to deal with trying to deal with the source of that tension the best way he can currently.

* * *

Versalius – Rau's Office

Yui had followed Rau from the bridge straight to his office, not really wasting time as anything could happen right now. Not a single word was exchanged, probably to keep their conversation contained within Rau's office. It made sense to keep the knowledge of their conversation limited for now, as to not raise tensions on the ship more than they have already.

It wasn't long until they eventually arrived at the office with Rau moving toward his desk the moment the door opened. As he did such, he noticed a call from the bridge making him look to Yui who was entering the room before he finally answered the call. "Allow me to take this first Yuianna… What is it?"

"There is a message from Chairman Zala sir." Captain Ades stated over the line making Rau sigh clearly annoyed by the disturb stances piling up.

"Not much rest for me is there Captain? I'll see it on the bridge once I've finished my conversation with Yuianna." Rau stated.

"Understood sir." Captain Ades stated before the communication ended as Rau calmed down and then looked at Yui.

"We have a lot to talk about Yuianna." Rau stated, slowly pulling out a cup of water Yui presumed and a bottle of pills making her curious but didn't question it that much. "For starters, what do you think I am doing? Are you not curious at all in the slightest?" He questioned her; it was a clear test for her making her raise an eyebrow.

Yui thought about it, the pill was a blue and white capsule and shrugged a bit. "For all I know you are taking medicine sir. I can't deny I'm curious but at the same time I have no right to pry either nor should I." She stated simply… Although she was quite aware that this type of pill was a serious type of drug, capsules are used for stronger medicines than a normal pill. It made her wonder why Rau was taking such a pill even if she didn't know the type of drug the pill was.

Rau mused to himself before taking a pill out of the bottle and then floats it to her making her confused as she caught the pill before he took out another one. He closed the container before putting the pill into his mouth and then drinking it down with the "water." After he was done, he just stared at Yui for a moment before finally breaking the silence.

"Would you believe me if I said the pill in your hand is harmless to you?" Rau questioned leading to a bit of silence. After a moment Yui stared at the pill silently, it was dangerous to take a pill at random, she knew this and yet part of her had a sense of trust. Not taking the pill showed she didn't trust him, if this was a test then Rau wouldn't put her in danger for the sake of a simple test, would he?

Yui didn't hesitate however, she was committed to her though process staring at Rau to showcase this. "Yes, I would." Giving Rau an answer who ended up being silent in response to her answer. It seemed he was simply focused on observing her for this part of the test. She simply shrugged before moving her hand with the pill in it close to her mouth. She knew Cell was about to protest but Yui had to do this, she needed to prove she was an ally and not an enemy to Rau. The only way to do that, was a firm message, and it seemed like it worked.

"Stop." Rau stated and firmly making Yui freeze eying Rau who motioned for her to stop and was asking for the pill. She moved the pill away from her mouth and slowly moved toward Rau to hand it back to him. "That was quite foolish you know." He stated simply but there was a hint of an impressed man behind that mask. At least that was in Yui's point of view of things

"It was very foolish yes. Never thought I'd ignore the safety rules for science." Yui commented simply making a joke, but it worked in putting a smirk on Rau's face at the very least. Either way, with the show out of the way she refocused on the conversation staring at Rau. "Regardless… What was the point of the test Commander?"

"I simply needed to see if you have your faith in me, I don't question it for a bit but considering the current situation I had to be sure." Rau stated with no hesitation and then eyed the pill in his hand before popping the pill back in its container. "A coordinator's body is great, but there are limitations and problems even science can't truly solve. The medicine is to help me combat those issues." He stated exercising his free hand to showcase that he was working something out in it, maybe something was sore?

Yui pondered on it a bit as she stared at Rau's hand silently before focusing on a question to ask. "Kind of… Like the stabilizer?" She asked softly, her curiosity getting the best of her but had a feeling it was relevant to the center of this discussion.

Rau nodded to what Yui asked regardless, making her correct in her assumption about their discussion focus. "Indeed… Exactly like the stabilizer, although this medicine comes from someone fully aware of my situation… Given what is going on I told them about you, they are rather curious to say the least and wish to meet you, but that isn't why I brought you here."

Yui thought it was an odd thing to bring up, Rau was talking to other researchers about her? The last thing she wants to see is more doctors and more experiments done to her. "Relax, they just wish to meet nothing more. In fact, it would be beneficial for you if we are to move forward with things."

"Move forward with things…" Yui commented softly and then rose an eyebrow perking up realizing what they were about to discuss. "Is this about who I think it is?"

Rau was silent before focusing the conversation on the true topic at hand at last giving a firm nod. "Doctor Shu, he was pioneer in the field of genetics however not long ago he was presumed to have died secretly in a lab somewhere in Africa."

"Africa? That's… Random." Yui stated, it was random for her at least unaware of the importance of Africa in the view of ZAFT.

"Ah right… You aren't aware… It isn't that random actually, Africa is under ZAFT's control, meaning when he died it was within our territory." Rau informed the confused Yui who just sweats a bit deep in thought about this.

"I know it's a place rich in resources but, you control all of Africa?" Yui questioned softly. "I thought you lived in the PLANTs mostly."

"Even if we are mostly space dwellers, Earth is a home to us as well. It's a source of many things Yuianna, that fact won't change." Rau explained further, which ended up being a quick lecture that Yui was just as quick to listen too.

Still thinking on it, Yui began to ponder on the thoughts of the importance of Africa and its relation to ZAFT before it dawned on it. "Meaning… It would have been easy to sneak under ZAFT's noses if he was doing something. Since all we know at that time is that he was dead."

"Yes, however the problem is that despite this rumor Doctor Shu is now alive, he was labeled as active in his official records. The only way you could find out about his surprising death was if you look into records from the forces stationed in Africa. As such, I am suspecting that the record of these two have been altered in some fashion… Considering things, it wouldn't be that hard to do such." Rau explained showing two records of Kimari and Shu.

Yui examined the records, both of them have their standard date of birth information, along with other bits and pieces of info. There was a bit that caught her eye where Shu is heading his own department with official rights and licenses, the kind that would siphon away government funds. "If he altered them, he did quite a bit in that department, even siphoning government funds? It can't be that easy is it?"

"That I am afraid to say is something I can't answer, it is not my expertise at all. I've already sent this information to Chairman Zala and other channels, as discretely as I could." Rau stated before focusing on the rumor again. "Regardless, when he died supposedly, his lab was attacked leaving not much behind, in fact the lab is now lost to the sands of the desert to say the least."

Yui thought for a minute surprised Rau sent this information out to Zala and shook her head, she couldn't worry about that right now. Right now, she had to focus on this discussion, the lab being attacked didn't matter right now. "The fact of the matter is that he altered his records, and used that position he set himself up to siphon funds… Toward me I presume?"

Rau shook his head clearly not trusting in the idea those funds were used for her at all clearly. "I don't think so, which is why this makes theorizing harder. I cannot think of alternative reasons of them using those funds to simply rescue you. There is no benefit for him at all, considering what he has been doing for these past few years. He wants nothing else but to benefit from this somehow."

Yui thought to herself a bit and blinked staring at the pills a bit. There was a dark thought coming into her head, not truly dark but a dark thought that she probably didn't want to be true. She had thought Rau was thinking the same. "Wait… You don't think…"

Rau rose an eyebrow looking at the pills himself, Yui was wrong that Rau knew what she was thinking about, at least initially. But the more Rau stared at his pills, it dawned on him. "No… It can't be… Would he really attempt…"

Yui rose an eyebrow at the sudden words staring at Rau who was not pleased in the slightest from the way his mouth was reacting, it was the only thing one can truly see a sense of emotion from him. "Commander?"

Rau calmed himself silently and then stared at Yui. "It seems we both got an idea on this… I apologize for what problems it might create but, I assume it pertains to the process and not the result?" Rau vaguely questioned, to confirm that they were on the same page.

"Shu… He was using me as a means to test his theory on creating… Artificial Coordinators I guess is the best term for it?" Yui questioned.

Rau slowly sat down at his desk for a moment deep in thought before finally answering. "It might be better to use a different term for them…Artificial works for now, I don't want to consider his experiments are Coordinators." Rau stated simply clearly not happy about this and then paused for a moment, he had realized he made a slight error in his words and was quick to apologize. "Apologies Yuianna."

Yui waved it off quickly, not wanting the conversation to be boggled down that kind of thinking right now. "Its fine Commander, regardless of how things go I'll be viewed as a Natural by members of ZAFT. Let's leave it at that alright?" She stated softly as a means to move the conversation back on track, which worked to say the least.

"Shu most likely is planning to do something with his research and needed at least one successful subject to prove the results of his experiment. That being you… I don't know how much he knew in advance, but he planned for you to be whisked away by someone in the Heliopolis attack, and then thrust into live combat to test the results of their research." Rau stated his hypothesis and read Yui's reaction.

Yui stared downward to say the least with a small frown and kicked the floor a bit, she wasn't happy with the idea. "So, in the end, I was brought here not cause my friend asked for me to be brought back, but just because someone had a selfish goal in mind?" She shook her head softly leaning against a wall in the room.

Rau was silent letting the room breathe a bit so they can calm their heads down. He wasn't pleased with the thought that these kinds of experiments were going on, Coordinators were created that is true, but it is different to create a new line of Coordinators just to achieve an agenda.

Shu was planning such an agenda using Artificals, this was Rau's theory right now, there was little ability to sway him of otherwise. "Right then, for now we can't make a move on Doctor Shu. I still need to talk to Chairman Zala to figure out how to legally handle him while he is on this ship as well. For now, we will simply observe him closely, along with Doctor Kimari."

"How are you doing that by the way?" Yui questioned. "Keeping a watch of them I mean."

"Guards are observing their every move, right now they are both in Doctor Shu's room for the time being. Speaking of, unlike Doctor Shu, Kimari has no original records for herself." Rau informed Yui making her concerned and curious a bit.

"None at all? So, is she like a ghost or something?" Yui questioned, ghosts don't exist but there was another use for the term, someone who just doesn't exist in any records but is alive.

"That seems to be the best theory to go with for now." Rau commented back before seemingly wanting to change the topic. "For now, let's talk about more positive things, Cell you have the data collected from the battle already stored?"

Cell who had actually been silent the entire time answered Rau. "Yep, all stored and ready for use. I sent the combat data to the mechanics to help work on the Black Thorn as well."

"Are you doing a bunch of work again?" Yui questioned looking off to the side.

"Yep, we are improving your shield and creating a beam saber right now. Vulcans are going to take a bit of time since that requires ammo and parts, we don't have right now." Cell informed Yui who hummed in thought.

"At least we are on the same page in terms of upgrade priorities." Yui stated shaking her head softly with a sigh.

"Still, you were quite impressive today Yui, as the last pilot on the battlefield however you will have to be the one to make the report, I'm afraid." Rau stated making him chuckle as Yui sighed a bit.

"I will take paperwork over any form of trip to a doctor any day Commander." Yui stated, and she wasn't joking at all with that comment.

"You really have that much of disdain for doctors?" Rau questioned her, rather amused by this making Yui's eye twitch a bit not really happy by his amusement of this.

"Personally? Yes, I respect how much they are needed though. I just… Can't deal with being in the room with one is all." Yui stated shaking her head rubbing her wrist a bit.

Rau stared at Yui for a moment as if he had picked up on something, which he had but seeing her sweat a bit made him drop the thought for now. Instead he focused on her efforts as he has done a moment ago. "Regardless, keep up the good work, and stay rested. We are going to need you in the upcoming campaign even if we have the four machines on our side."

"Yes sir, is there anything else you want to discuss?" Yui questioned.

Rau thought for a moment. "No, you are free to go now. Enjoy the free time while you have it Yuianna."

"I will Commander thank you." Yui stated saluting as she turned to leave the door opening but as she did such.

"Oh and… Just because it was done with selfish motives, doesn't mean it was a bad thing you were brought back Yuianna." Rau stated making Yui pause and look back at him for a moment not sure how to react to those words. "I'm sure Athrun and the others would think the same… So, keep that in mind. I'm sure it will help keep your spirits up and make you stronger."

Yui frowned a bit but she didn't show it for long as she replaced it with a smile. "Thank you again Commander." She stated before leaving the office the door closing behind her.

Rau stared at the door silently with a sigh, he needed a shower after a long day like today, he stared at his hand silently closing it and opening it before staring at his computer screen that was on his desk. "Cell, I tell you are tapped into my computer right now. Do you have an update?"

Cell's icon appears on the screen. "I do, I've checked the room again… To say the least Shu and Kimari are up to something in there. I just can't crack into the network being broadcast from there."

"It's a network breaking through out jamming as well." Rau stated.

"Yep, most likely thanks to Shu's time here in ZAFT." Cell stated. "However, I did notice something odd about Kimari's records and more."

"Something odd?" Rau questioned making Cell show something on screen, Rau read what was on the screen then rose an eyebrow. "Are you sure about this?"

"I ran a facial, aged her face a few years back, all the works. It matches to a Mari Kinzua." Cell stated.

"Who…" Rau began to say.

"Who was reported missing five years ago and a former student of the ZAFT pilot academy." Cell stated.

Rau sat back in his chair and sighed a bit. "You don't make my work easier do you Cell?"

Cell chuckled a bit. "I am an over worker Rau. I do all I can to secure Yuianna's safety."

Rau smirked softly. "I might be overworking myself too due to her. Well, let's make sure she stays safe Cell."

"Of course… Thank you for keeping her spirits up by the way… I've been too busy to help her." Cell stated.

"It is quite alright, you two have proven to be valuable. I can't exactly let one of you break on me now." Rau stated.

"I do have that fear however… Regardless of what is done to her, eventually she will break down." Cell stated his concerns making Rau go silent a bit before smiling as he stood up. "What's that smile for?"

"Relax Cell, she is stronger than you think you know." Rau stated. "Stubborn as well If I may add... Now then I have a shower to enjoy."

"Right, I'll get out, I'll keep an eye on the two." Cell stated as he ran off the computer screen showing he was gone.

Rau stared at the computer screen for a moment and thought to himself. _She will break eventually at this rate huh… I can't deny my feelings of making sure that doesn't happen are present, yet even I know eventually…_

Rau paused in his thought process as he removed his mask and went to take his shower chuckling to himself. _Well, luckily Cell… She has some good people to rely on for now. I wonder for how long though._

* * *

Versalius – Mess Hall

It was the evening hours currently on the ship and slowly it would become night at the current rate it was going. The situation centered around Lacus hasn't changed as the Versalius was still tracking down the Archangel at a safe distance while it held her hostage. All the Versalius could do is wait as tension amongst the crew grew with a fear of Lacus being lost to the enemy completely.

Granted, complete is a bit of a stretch. She would most likely be taken in and then a ransom or deal would be forced to be struck if ZAFT were to ever get her back. It was a bad situation for ZAFT all around as one side getting a bargaining chip would be bad. Especially when one factors in the fact that ZAFT has ahold of four of the Gundams that were created at Heliopolis.

The only one in the mess hall who was calm currently was Yui who had just entered the Mess Hall of the Versalius. She knew the situation will get better considering Athrun's friendship with the Strike pilot. She was hungry too after a long day with this being her only chance to really eat right now. She did take the time to shower, finally riding her of the sweat she had on her on her, along with clearing her head of what she and Rau discussed.

Yui sighed to herself a bit as she walks by the rows of table going to the counter seeing the one at cooking duty nod to her and already set up a plate for her as she stood there. She felt eyes on her realizing she still had her hair up; she began to fix it up as she waited for her food before hearing grumbles.

She was smart, she knew what not to do, which was to acknowledge the grumbles. She focused forward as her plate was finished making her nod to the chef thanking him before silently going toward the back of the mess hall. She took a seat ignoring the glares coming from the three-man posse that was glaring at her then began to eat simple at that.

With the three ignored she focused on eating her dinner without much delay thinking silently to herself as she stared at the empty spot in front of her in silence a bit. Her chewing slowed a bit as her mind wandered on its own with an image appearing.

" _What are you doing sitting alone?"_

" _Hm?" Her eyes perked up to see Mia standing near the table holding a tray full of food from the school's cafeteria. "Oh, Mia… I was just waiting is all."_

 _Mia sighs sitting down across from her. "You aren't going to make too many friends if you act like this you know."_

 _Yui giggles a bit. "I'll be fine, I'm more worried about you since you are coming to hang out with me." She stated peeking over to the football team's table which had the team's quarterback eating at it currently._

" _Y-Yui don't look! Stop teasing me too!" Mia stated. "That table is way to packed to approach."_

" _I'm an innocent girl!" Yui stated with a smile. "Although yeah that's true, you are more likely to get hit on by one of the other players huh?"_

" _Yui!" Mia complained before they stared at each other before laughing. "So, helping me with some computer work today?"_

" _Of course." Yui stated with a smile._

 _There was silence as Mia leaned forward. "Hey Yui."_

 _Yui rose an eyebrow at her friend. "Yeah?"_

" _I know this sounds weird… But you know I won't be around, forever right?" Mia questioned._

 _Yui then didn't think too much about it, but this wasn't Yui of then, this was Yui going through memory lane. She froze up and stared at Mia. "Well… Yeah I know that, but do we have to worry about that now?"_

 _Mia sighed a bit. "Always putting it off to the last minute… Look, I'm not saying it to make you feel bad. I'm just saying, even if we aren't around each other anymore starting today or whenever… Doesn't mean we are truly apart right?"_

 _Yui stared at Mia silently and looked down at her food. Mia stared at her friend and smiled a bit. "Come on, stop looking so down. Who care what happens, I'll be around in that smart head of yours and heart. You got a big one despite having a small body after all."_

 _Yui huffed at that last bit. "So what if I am small?"_

 _Mia giggled shaking her head before going silent and staring at Yui again. "So long as you are able to live, that is all that matters. To me and you… Right?"_

 _Yui stared at Mia silently. "But…"_

"… _I know losing you parents was rough for you and all. You wouldn't stop crying for three days." Mia said softly. "Blaming the doctors and being alone won't help you know."_

" _I know… But I just can't think that way whenever I see doctors…" Yui said softly before Mia puts a hand on her shoulder._

" _Hey! You had your head up strong up till now! You can do it you Brainiac!" Mia stated with a giggle._

" _Mia… Stop calling me that already." Yui said softly._

… _It was a long time ago, but her parents were in a big accident at a research lab. Both of her parents were part of a large research field using their respective careers as fuel for their research. Her parents never divulged what they did, but it left her with a lot of money to live on her own. She didn't have any other forms of family she was aware of when they passed._

 _Regardless, her mother the doctor, and her father the researcher. Both of them were invited to tour a new research facility set up focused on theories the two made together. Everything though went wrong to say the least, she remembered going to the hospital but all that she was charred skin and… It wasn't pretty to say the least._

 _Ever since she hasn't liked the doctors or any form of researcher at all. Even with her life secured from the money left behind by her parents losing her parents is a bigger blow than anything. Course, under normal circumstances she would have been put in an orphanage or something, but Mia's parents pulled some strings._

 _Mia's parents are politicians, so their influence to get things situated for Yui was quite easy for them at the time. It might be why Mia was able to be freed before her. Then again, considering the explosion she doubts it._

 _In any event… After her parents died Mia was there for her, for three straight days letting Yui cry her heart out. It took a long time to repair a damaged heart, and it is still damaged to this day. It was thanks to Mia though that she was able to push though, Mia and her family too if you want to count them._

 _Eventually she met Cell, he became family to her as well in a way. But Mia was always the center of Yui's attention. "Come on stop putting me in a pedestal."_

 _Yui perked up staring at Mia who just smiled. "That was all you. I only was your friend you know."_

 _Yui just stared at Mia as she was disappearing slowly in front of her. "Mia…"_

" _Hey, don't you dare cry oh…" Mia sighed a bit and pats Yui on the head softly. "You will be fine. You are just fine."_

 _Its exactly like that time, Mia soothed her just like this back then. She can't keep going down memory lane like this. "Come on no more frowning okay." Mia smiled before she disappeared. "Think of it like you got a new chance to rebuild yourself. So you aren't sad anymore!"_

Yui stared at empty spot in front of her coming back to the real world as she slowly ate her dinner. She silently began to eat with a bit more vigor, it was unhealthy mentally and physically to go through such things. But even if Mia isn't here, she knew this is what Mia would want her to do.

"Hey lass, what are you doing sitting alone like this?" Lax questioned her making Yui stop and look up seeing Lax with a tray of food. He just grinned at her before he sat down across from her. "Don't mind me."

Yui was surprised a bit staring at Lax before being quick to wipe her eyes a bit. Lax just stared and smiled a bit. "Come on, don't do that. You are only going to make it harder you know." Lax stated before shrugging. "Those three can't see." Lax stared at a group of mechanics coming over. "Come on you guys get over here already. We don't got time to dawdling."

The mechanics stopped and quickly moved to occupy the table Yui and Lax were at making it seem busy and making Yui's position further obscured. The mechanics all waved to her as they talked to each other and ate. Yui just stared at the mechanics silently then back at Lax who just stared at her with one eye just nodding to her.

It took Yui a second to process what Lax was doing for her before she smiled softly tearing forming on the sides of her eyes as she just focused on eating her dinner letting the warm streams flow. No one seeing but a caring set of silly mechanics.

"We were able to replace the shield; everything is ready for your next deployment. We are working on making a better shield, shouldn't be long until it is done." Lax stated letting Yui just listen as he hoped it would help her calm down.

"Right… D-Did the new battle data help you guys at all?" Yui questioned Lax softly as a mechanic perked up.

"Yeah that's right, the new data was great. I'm surprised we got such good data from that." One of the mechanics stated making Lax chuckle.

"Before you ask lass, no, its not about how you did things. Cell really refined the data to the point it makes our job ten times easier to say the least. Will make it easier to produce what we want too. From giving you a real beam rifle and the works." Lax stated seemingly impressed.

"I thought it was going to be a chore, but it really is a mechanic's gold mine having Cell and you around." Another mechanic stated making Yui giggle a bit.

"Don't say that just yet. Cell is listening you hear; it could make it a chore if you aren't careful." Yui stated.

"N-No thank you. We don't need the look of a demon to become a real one." Another mechanic was quick to say making Lax sigh.

"Why did I have to give it that look…" Lax said in a defeated voice.

"I mean, it fits Cell a lot. So I think it works really well." Yui stated to help lift Lax's spirits… Which worked to say the least it seemed.

"Yeah I guess you got a point there lass, he is red and black whenever I see him." Lax stated.

Yui smiled softly as she slowly wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "Hey I said…"

"No its fine… You are helping me by just talking and being here Lax… Thank you." She said softly smiling making Lax silent rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah… Right then. So the plan is, once the shield and saber are ready. We are going to switch you with them immediately. We don't have time to really give them a test run considering the situation." Lax stated explaining how the current roadmap will work out.

"That makes sense." Yui said softly before thinking about it. "Well then, let me know the moment they are ready then. We can't do major upgrades until we go back. So best to do what we can while we are out here huh?"

Lax grinned. "Yep. Let's see what el-" Sudden the alarm for battle stations began to go off. "An enemy?!"

Yui looked up before finishing her dinner and quickly getting up. "Right then, you said its ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah. Alright guys we need to do a quick check of the systems, let's go!" Lax shouted as he got up with the mechanics sighing finishing their dinners. Yui nodded to Lax who nodded back before she went out of the mess hall noticing a leg poking out making her jump over it.

"Not funny right now Lucien!" Yui shouted her tears gone as Lucien scowled glaring as Yui ran out of the mess hall to get ready while there was something… Imposing behind him.

Lucien slowly looked being him to gulp seeing Lax glaring at him. "We are going to have a talk later." Lax stated before going after Yui along with the rest of the mechanics to the hanger.

Yui wasn't going straight to the hanger obviously, she ran to the locker room hearing a message being transmitted to the entire ship. "Level one battle stations! All pilots prepare for immediate takeoff!" Being stated by a CIC on the bridge.

Yui quickly went to her locker seeing the room being empty quickly removing her military uniform and switching for her pilot suit. She heard the door open making her look to see it was Athrun, but she luckily already has her pilot suit mostly on. She just need to zip it up which she did in that moment.

"Y-Yui! Um…" Athrun began to say, it was clear he was looking away making her smile as she picked up her helmet.

"Come on Athrun, get ready." Yui stated quickly moving past him, he was surprised to say the least looking at her as she floats away toward the hanger before he smiled. With that he floats into the locker to get into his own pilot suit.

At that same time Yui had put on her helmet after tying up her hair and attaches her earpieces to the sides of her helmet. She made sure they were fastened in place as the screen turned on showing Cell on the side of the glass.

"Seems like the Strike took off from the Archangel, I assume you figured this would happen?" Cell questioned.

Yui nodded. "Yeah I did." She said while floating into the hanger, kicking off the railing toward the Black Thorn. She was the first one here which wasn't that big of a surprise thinking about it.

She got to the opened hatch of the Black Thorn's cockpit with mechanics already there in suits, the Black Thorn was prepped and ready with the replacement shield all set. She noticed one of the mechanics was Lax, he seemed like her personal mechanic at this point despite being the head mechanic.

"Everything look good lass!" Lax shouted from his helmet as he hanged at the entrance to the cockpit making Yui nod as she slides into the unit to sit down seeing Athrun entering the Hanger just as she did such the other pilots slowly streaming in. "We don't know much about what is going on so good luck out there!"

Yui thought to herself nodding to what Lax said for a moment. She closed the cockpit of her mobile suit doing her checks. As she was doing such however, a new message was being transmitted all over her communicator. "This is the mobile suit Strike, of the Earth Alliance Forces' Archangel!"

"Just as I thought…" Yui said softly, this was the first time she heard the voice of Athrun's friend though.

"In return, I demand that the Nazca-class halt at once! I'll hand her over on the condition that we are met by the pilot of the Aegis and the new unit. No one else!" The voice said surprising Yui.

"Actually… No that does make sense." Yui said softly.

"It makes it easier for us to trust him to send us Lacus right?" Cell questioned.

"Yep." Yui stated.

"I cannot guarantee her safety otherwise." The voice stated, clearly, he said that due to the situation on that ship to begin with. If they kept going, she would be handed over to the fleet where the treatment of her probably won't be as kind as it is now.

Yui was silent as Athrun came over the communicator, clearly allowing her to hear since she was the unit the voice mentioned. "Commander, allow us to go!"

"We don't know their true intentions!" Captain Ades warns before Yui interjects.

"If we both go, they will have less leverage to do any tricks, especially if the Strike is with us. Essentially, they don't have the ability to trick us right now." Yui stated. "If they did, they would have done it by now, they were clearly wait to rendezvous with the fleet."

Rau stared at Yui for a moment before smiling, he was happy to see Yui back to her normal self a bit. It will make things go smoothly he thought as Captain Ades still had concerns.

"Even so! We don't know if she is on that mobile suit!" Ades stated.

"Commander!" Athrun shouted ignore the point as Yui sighed a bit.

"Yes, we don't know if Lacus is on that mobile suit, but right now we can attempt an end to the stalemate and humor them or keep going and lose her to the fleet anyways. This will be our best chance to do it." Yui stated eying Rau who just smiled.

"I'll authorize it." Rau stated.

"Thank you very much." Athrun stated as Yui nodded before the screen for Athrun cuts off on Rau's and Yui's end.

"Yui, keep an eye on the situation and act as Athrun's back up if things end up poorly. Just in case I'm sending you out first." Rau stated making her nod.

"Yes sir. I'll make sure nothing happens to him." Yui responded.

"Also… I'm glad that you seem to be better." Rau stated before Yui smiled.

"I've always been fine Commander." Yui commented before turning off the communication so she can prep for launch.

"Ready Lass?!" Lax shouted over the communications.

"Ready!" Yui stated as she positioned the Black Thorn on the catapult as it was connected. The hatch of the hanger opening as Yui caught something in the corner of her eyes as someone in a purple pilot suit was entering one of the GINNs.

Was it a specialized suit like her own? Maybe it was Lucien or Proto? Something about it was off to her, but she couldn't question it as she focused forward as she was all green. "Yuianna Shiromi, Launching!"

With that she focused on launching out to space via the catapult and then blasting off in the direction of the incoming Strike seeing it appear on screen. She kept her weapons off the hands of her unit, knowing if she drew them… It would cause unneeded tension for Athrun's friend.

Yui saw from her rear camera that the Aegis had launched out of the Versalius as well making her silent for a moment. She was still concerned about the one GINN, but she didn't have time for it as the Aegis caught up to her as she slowed down a bit before they both approached the Strike slowing their speed down as the two parties were closing in on each other.

Eventually all three units were gathered and brought to a stand still with the Strike aiming its drawn gun in between them both, ready to fire at either of them if they tried anything. There was silence for a moment before the Strike communicated to them again.

"Athrun Zala?" The voice questioned.

"That's right." Athrun responded.

Yui was silent in the exchange before she was addressed. "And as for the pilot of the new unit."

"Black Thorn is the unit's name. But yes, I am here, just call me Yui." Yui stated.

"Yui, you shouldn't say that!" Athrun stated.

"He's your friend, is it that bad?" Yui questioned making a small pause before a chuckle broke it from Athrun and the unknown voice, along with a female voice giggling. "What?!" She knew the female voice was Lacus, but she just sighed a bit.

"I'm Kira… Regardless, open your cockpits." The voice, now named Kira, demanded making her nervous, it would be the first time she used this pilot suit in open space.

"It will be fine." Cell told her from the helmet making Yui nod as she opened her cockpit, as did Athrun, with the pilot of the Strike doing the same. She noticed two people in the Strike, course they can only confirm it view voice and not look sadly.

"Say something." Yui heard Kira say.

"Hm?" The girl questioned making Yui a bit bewildered a bit.

"They need to know who you are. They can't see your face, so say something." Kira explained.

"Oh I see… Hello there Athrun, its nice to see you." Lacus stated to help identify her. There was a red ball thing in her hand shouting things.

"Damn it!" The red ball shouted clearly of the things it said.

"Well Athrun, I know nothing about Lacus so its up to you." Yui stated with a giggle.

Athrun chuckled shaking his head. "Confirmed."

"Take her with you then Athrun." Kira requested as Yui sighed wondering why she had to open her cockpit too, but it was probably to create some form of safety.

Athrun unfastened himself from the Aegis before stepping out of it to stand on the hatch of the cockpit ready to receive her. Kira nodding to Lacus and then helped push her out so she could float toward Athrun.

As it happened Yui stared and thought about Athrun and Kira. As Lacus floated toward Athrun, something about this felt somber, in fact it was somber. It probably will be the last good thing the two friends do for each other. After this, they will be enemies again, in fact this situation is probably the only time the two will be able to have a proper conversation.

Lacus finally reached Athrun eventually though, she wasn't going to be in space for that long after all. She was helped up onto the hatch of the Aegis, with Athrun reacting to something which Yui couldn't see from her position.

As Athrun was dazed Lacus focused on something different. "Thank you for everything Kira. You too Athrun." It was enough to bright Athrun out of his daze bowing to Lacus before staring at the Strike.

"Kira… I understand that you are on the Archangel to protect your friends, right? Nothing is going to change that?" Athrun questioned.

"I… Don't want to fight you… But there are people on that ship who I want to protect! Until they are safe, I can't leave them!" Kira stated back.

Athrun had gotten his final answer, he seemed to be taking it well as he was deep in thought before staring down at Kira. "Then! The next time we meet, I'll defeat you. We will be enemies again, until you are done with whatever it is you are doing!"

Kira nodded. "I'll do the same too." He stated, there was emotion within both of their words making Yui frown a bit.

Yui sighed a bit. "Will you both quite down?" She got their attention as she focused forward. "Look Athrun, Kira, unlike my situation you two are friends and still alive. I have no right to really tell you both how you should handle this situation. However, you both are friends, no barrier or anything will change that, even if you yell at the top of your lungs."

"Yui…" Athrun began to say.

Yui smiled a bit. "You two have something I don't. So don't talk like that to each other, just understand the reasons you two are fighting for, accept them, and keep them going. Will you be fighting each other? Sure, but don't act like you aren't friends in the process, that will only make it harder once you see them gone."

"Something… We don't?" Kira questioned rather confused. Athrun looked down knowing what Yui meant in contrast feeling a bit of guilt but he understood why she was doing what she was doing. Lacus stared at Athrun silently with a bit of concern but nodded.

"You two are good people. Don't forget that you two." Lacus said knocking Athrun out of his trance before smiling and nodding.

"Thank you Lacus." Athrun stated.

Kira stared before smiling and nodding. "Thank you Lacus, and you as well Yui. Look after Athrun for me."

Yui giggled a bit. "Looks like I am officially Athrun's babysitter."

Athrun groaned hearing chuckling and giggles all around before it was time to go. Kira looked on for a bit more before closing his cockpit and then moving away from the two mobile suits lowering its weapon.

Yui closed her cockpit as Athrun got into the Aegis with Lacus and finally closing his own Cockpit but as it did such, she noticed in her rear camera that Rau's CGUE was launching out of the Versalius. "Commander?"

"Commander?!" Athrun was even more surprised, at that same time the Versalius was moving again having been in the same spot during the exchange.

"Athrun, return to the Versalius with Lacus now! Yuianna, you are with me, we are attacking the Archangel!" Rau commanded making Yui look to the Aegis was she could tell Athrun was less than pleased but she couldn't disregard orders.

At that same time she noticed another unit approaching, with it being the Mobius Zero, she was surprised the unit was capable of flying after what she did to it. "Harder than it looks." She said as she was about to get into combat with Rau's CGUE blasting by but Lacus came over the communications.

"Commander Rau Le Creuset!" Lacus stated in a firm voice making Yui surprised. "Stop your actions at once. Do you intend to turn this place into a battlefield with a representative of the memorial delegation here?"

Yui blinked a bit confused, Lacus was the daughter of the Supreme Chairman, did she have that much influence to stop Rau? She doubts it but then again… She heard a dissatisfied sound coming from Rau.

"Can you not hear me?" Lacus questioned.

Yui could tell Rau mumbled something before acknowledging Lacus surprising her. "Roger that Lacus Clyne! Yuianna, stand down and return to the ship."

"Understood Commander." Yui stated over the communications and sighs a bit eying the screen that had Lacus and Athrun on it and was surprised by Lacus' belly but then thought about how the space suits were. It was probably her clothes or other items?

She turned off that communication line though as it was seemingly left on as she sighed. "Well things turned out as I expected it to go."

"Indeed… Yuianna, did you see what I saw?" Cell questioned.

Yui stared at the icon of Cell that appeared on the glass of her helmet before looking forward. "You mean the purple suit?"

"Yes… That suit wasn't a standard issue or issued to any pilot on the current roster." Cell stated.

Yui pondered on this a bit as she checked her rear camera seeing the Strike and Mobius flying away before sighing a bit. "Alright Cell, what have you been doing?"

"Huh?" Cell questioned.

"I know you and Rau have been doing things behind my back. What are you doing?" Yui questioned.

"I well… Hahaha… Busted huh?" Cell questioned.

"Been busted for a long while, if there was a threat you wouldn't stop for a second to secure my safety… I'm glad for it though." Yui stated making Cell sigh.

"Well, since you know I'm hiding stuff… For now just know be wary of Kimari." Cell warned.

"Understood." Yui said as the Aegis and CGUE had already been received by the Versalius. All she had to do was- She sensed it before it happened as she stopped and fired her boosters to launch the Black Thorn upward to avoid a purple colored beam coming from the hanger of the Versalius. She quickly checked her cameras and got a zoom in of a unit quickly launching from the side and then blasting out of the hanger with its boosters blasting a purple hue.

It was a GINN wasn't it?! Why then, wait it was changing its look. Somehow the unit had camouflaged itself as a GINN. It was a purple colored unit similar to the Blitz, but its armor was sleeker, it had less heavy looking armaments, and it was fast along with the ability to transform. It was like a Chameleon to put it lightly.

"Yuianna are you okay?!" Rau shouted over the communications.

"I'm fine Commander but I think that might have been Kimari!" Yui shouted over the communications not caring who heard, now wasn't the time to worry about the details. At that same moment the purple colored unit was launching itself in a U-turn and coming right back at- Her?!

"Lass that thing is circling back toward the Versalius!" Lax shouted over the communications.

"No its not! Its after me!" Yui correct Lax about to press a button.

"What?! Wait what do you me-" Lax was cut off as Yui cut off the communications for a second as she had to focus on the unit as it fired another purple colored beamed at her which she avoided by having the Black Thorn boost away.

"Its fast… Cell do you know anything about this?!" Yui questioned.

"No I didn't. It's ability to camouflage must have been perfect, but when did the swap happen?!" Cell was confused for once trying to process the unit's movements.

"Not a swap, it was probably part of their record altering deal. They must have made the Versalius take on an extra GINN." Yui stated. "Regardless, Kimari is clearly after me, what does she want from me?!"

"Can you hear me Yuianna?" A female's voice could be heard that had a hint of Kimari's voice behind it, but it was clearly a bit different. "Good you can it seems." The unit, which Yui is officially dubbing Chameleon, fired another beam at the Black Thorn making her dodge again.

The unit was speedy, probably to compensate for less offensive capabilities. She wouldn't know nor plans to test that theory as the Unit was moving in a quick zig zag motion coming toward her its sides open up revealing anchors that launch in an attempt to grapple the Black Thorn on a pass by.

"Got to dodge it!" Yui told herself trying to launch out of the way the best she can, she doesn't even have her weapons drawn due to the exchange from earlier as an anchor grappled the left arm of the Black Thorn. At that moment electricity ran through the anchor and shocked the Black Thorn paralyzing it for a moment. "Dammit, move!"

"Good, now that I have you, and while they are dazed dealing with an error in their Catapult system… Let's go shall we Yuianna?" Kimari questioned.

"What the heck are you even talking about right now Kimari?! Go where?!" Yui questioned.

"Where else? To meet with the one you miss after all. Don't you wish to see Mia?" Kimari questioned, clearly Kimari was trying to entice her as the anchor was lodged on the Black Thorn's arm with Kimari's unit pulling the paralyzed unit along away from the Versalius.

"Yuianna! What is your situation?! The Catapult is malfunctioning, and the hanger door won't open. Are you okay?!" Rau shouted questioning her status over the communicator as she stared at Kimari's unit, she wasn't transmitting a visual of inside the cockpit, so she didn't know what Kimari looked like right now but… She wasn't dumb.

"Don't worry about her Le Creuset, we will be taking good care of her from now on. Her friend is with us and all." Kimari stated, still unaware of what Yui knew.

Rau was silent for a moment hearing Kimari as there was finally a screen connection with Rau who was smirking, but he also hesitated to say much else as he waited for her to finally respond. She stared at her helmet looking to Cell who nodded and began to discretely display a message on the helmet's glass for Rau to read.

"Unit Paralyzed, Kimari messed with the system somehow. Check the position of the GINN." Was the message displayed on the glass as Yui focused on her conversation with Kimari as Rau simply nodded turning off communication to hide what was going on.

"You know, I've had heard enough of your stupid talk you know that?! After earlier you still haven't clued it in already Kimari?" Yui shouted over the communicator surprising Kimari.

"What do you mean? Calm down Yuianna, you shouldn't shout." Kimari tried to calm Yui down.

"No, shut up! You and Shu both were using me that's all there is to it! Also never mention her name to me again either! Mia is dead! That's what you and Shu said isn't it?!" Yui shouted noticing the electricity now flowing anymore, if the anchors are one shot and require a recharge then she might have a chance.

"You… Listened to that? Why, how did- We thought you left!" Kimari was surprised to say the least.

"Why does that matter right now?! The fact of the matter is you aren't bringing me to anyone but some other place to experiment on me! No more!" Yui shouted back as she had feeling back in the unit.

"Tch… Look Yuianna, she is dead yes but what we did was for you. Are you really going to trample on her last wishes?!" Kimari tried to reason with Yui, but her words were jumbled, the fake doctor was disoriented with the conversation.

"If it was for me why did she get freed why I was only freed after she was gone?! What kind of nonsense is that?! I won't ever trample on my friend like that, the Mia I know would let me live my life! Not let it be used!" Yui shouted over the communicator as Kimari paused, Yui didn't know if it was from genuine shock or what but it was her chance!

Yui had the Black Thorn quickly grab its Saber to cut the wire off the anchor before pulling off the anchor. "You need to stop playing these games and come with me Yuianna!" Kimari shouted.

"Says who?! I'm alive now, don't I get a choice now?! I already lost so much; I'm not going to lose everything again!" Yui shouted as she launched the Black Thorn quickly at the unit putting the saber back and drawing the beam rifle to fire at the Chameleon with at least three shots.

The unit was forced to move out of the way, but its movements were delayed, from what Yui can see the unit lacked any form of shielding but its speed is it's key. "Cell focus on trying to perfect the targeting system. We just need to get a good shot in!"

"Understood! I'll work as fast as I can on it!" Cell stated quickly as a reticle appeared with Cell trying to fine tune it. At the same time the Chameleon's shots were becoming shaky making it easier to dodge them as the Black Thorn boosted forward and chased the faster Chameleon.

Yui only had their small window of opportunity to get a good hit in, she couldn't waste it! She fired off another shot, but it only grazed the shoulder of the Chameleon before it sped away and fired a shot back at the Black Thorn which had boosted out of the way just in time.

At that moment the Black Thorn had fired another shot at the Chameleon, but it seemed to be more prepared as it avoided the shot and suddenly a beam saber appeared from its free left hand coming toward the Black Thorn suddenly. This forced Yui to redraw the Black Thorn's saber to clash with the beam saber. Yui was quickly to make her saber deflect the Chameleon's beam saber so she could avoid a sudden anchor shot from the unit's remaining anchor.

"I'm not letting that happen again!" Yui shouted, she wasn't calm, she was enraged, the feelings she had earlier of crying for missing Mia, missing everything she lost, and then being thrust into the heat of battle to boot. She focused her beam rifle to shoot and cut off the wire off the remaining anchor.

"Yuianna." Cell noted making Yui look at her partner's icon. "Breathe, you are letting your emotions take over, your beam rifle will overheat at this rate."

Yui stared at the icon for a moment breathing in as she had to have the Black Thorn pull back to avoid another beam shot from the Chameleon. "Right…Calm down." She breathed in and focused on avoiding the beam rifle shots from the Chameleon right now avoiding about three after the previous one that missed.

"I have no ability to understand the mind… But I and you know how Mia was like. Don't let her enrage you Yuianna, focus your thoughts and energy on the battle!" Cell stated as the targeting system was suddenly complete with a skull on the reticle and thorns moving the reticle to lock in on their speedy target.

"Cell." Yui began to say before Cell cuts her off.

"Don't look at me, focus on her. Breathe in and fight, its your life after all." Cell noted with a grin with his skeleton-like icon making Yui giggle.

"Thanks Cell." She said smiling before focusing forward as she avoided another shot coming in before launching forward toward the unit.

"Persistent… Yuianna stop this at once!" Kimari shouted over the communications trying to draw her attention as another beam shot was fired which Yui avoided and aimed before firing as the Chameleon was going to avoid but the beam shot had shot off the left leg of the unit. "W-What?!"

The shot had been fired at the precise spot it needed to be before the unit moved. It came to a shock for Kimari as Cell grinned on the helmet glass. "It worked! Alright Yuianna keep at it!"

The Black Thorn avoided another beam rifle shot from the Chameleon as its right foot opened up with a beam saber appearing along with the beam saber on its left hand. The unit was relying on its speed spinning to create some extra force as it launched right at the Black Thorn. Its foot coming down above the Black Thorn on the right, the left-hand saber coming on the left.

The Black Thorn raised its shield to block the leg's motion moving forward to avoid any damage from the saber while raising the saber in its hand to slash part of the leg off. At that same time the rifle raised to fire a beam shot into the hand to crush it and deactivate the saber. Finally the momentum from the Chameleon was used against itself by launching the shield upward at the end to launch the damaged unit away from the Black Thorn.

The Black Thorn quickly turned to face the Chameleon as it only had its right arm left that had fired a series of shots. "Yuianna, stop, if you keep going you will die!" Kimari warned her as Yuianna avoided the incoming beam rifle shots and aimed a precise beam rifle short into the Chameleon's beam rifle right as it was about to move making the unit only a torso.

The eye of the Black Thorn glows red as it launched toward the remains of the unit. "I told you I don't care! I won't die I am alive! I won't let anyone steal that again!" Yui shouted but she was calm, she was launching toward the Chameleon like a bullet aiming her saber at the torso before a barrier appeared before her clashing with her saber. "W-What?"

"Yuianna back off now!" Cell warned making her do just that quickly backing off as a barrier had been set up around the torso remains of her opponent. Then she was surprised to see something coming into view. A gold and white Gundam, it was a Gundam. The Chameleon looked like the Blitz sure, but this unit was a Gundam.

"Commander Yain, I'm sorry I-" Kimari could be heard.

"It is quite alright I made it in time at least." A man's voice is heard, Yain's voice. Yui was observing the white and gold unit, it had two wing-like objects on its shoulders with a giant booster unit letting out a healthy blue color from it. It had a white long blaster rifle along with a what looks like a shield but way too small to be one.

Yui stared at the barrier protecting Kimari's unit which had white and gold objects set up on certain points, to maintain the barrier she suspected. She breathed in and out staring at the Gundam itself.

"Who are you?" Yui questioned.

"… I am Commander Yain of ARCH. I am… Mia's son." Yain stated simply making Yui surprised.

"Mia's… Son…?" She questioned softly.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you Yuianna Shiromi. My mother told me… A lot about you." Yain stated before his unit offer a hand. "Now then, we have a lot to talk about, now that you know who I am, and we are why not you come with us?" As he said that a giant white and gold warship appeared that wasn't there before and was cloaked. From it she could see six units coming from it, that were purple like Kimari's unit was, but they were bulkier, wielding shields, beam rifles, but were not nearly as fast as Kimari's unit.

Yui had just noticed that during the confusion the Archangel had left the area. It was a minor note, but she figured they would use the opportunity to help their escape. At that same time the Versalius seem to still be halted not leaving her behind which she appreciated but she liked some help instead. She stared forward now staring at Yain's unit as the other six were approaching clearly armed and ready for a fight.

Yui was trying to delay her answer to process what she just heard. So this was Mia's son. He was the one that helped her. No… She could tell from things it wasn't just to help her. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No."

Yain was silent a bit. "Why? Why are you saying no?" He questioned.

"I've had enough of this nonsense from you all. I know the truth, I wasn't brought back to life cause of Mia, I was only brought back to help prove an experiment. That's it." Yui stated breathing in and out. "So I'm done. I'm not listening to you, or Kimari. You might be Mia's son, but if you are with them on their actions then no thanks."

"… What experiment are you even talking about?" Yain questioned.

"Huh?! Shu is the one that did it to me, you should know! Kimari knows it too! About using me to help their research to create Artificial Coordinators!" Yui stated simply.

"What?! Kimari is this true?!" Yain questioned his unit looking back but when he did, he noticed something strange. The torso that was within the barrier he had set up was gone. "What? Kimari where-?!"

Yui had missed Kimari disappear making her confused too wondering how she disappeared and then realized something, if the ability to camouflage was the Blitz's identity, and the Chameleon could transform into another unit… Could it be possible for it to bypass barriers like the Blitz if it could turn invisible?

"Yuianna… I apologize for earlier. But rest easy in knowing that you won't have to worry about the stabilizers or anything anymore, you are perfectly healthy and fine now." Kimari's voice came on the communicator as a purple torso was launching itself suddenly from in front of her a beam saber coming from its head. "I apologize for deceiving you so much, but I can't let my actions be exposed. Not yet anyways!"

"Yui!" Cell shouted as the unit torso barreled down on her

Yain's unit turning to the purple bullet of a unit launching toward the Black Thorn time slowing down slightly. "Shiromi!"

The bullet was coming at her, it was a fast unit even when it lacked its limbs. It was like the mobile suit version of a doll! Every limb and part was just a weapon, how could something like that function?! But now was not the time for her to worry about it was the torso had only one direction to go. She couldn't simply let it go, if she did most likely it would kill her anyways.

The only way to stop it was too… She breathed in and out as Cell was about to take control not wanting Yui to die, but she moved herself. She moved the shield of the Black Thorn forward the saber in the that same arm held by the unit's hand pointing downward. She then launched the unit forward moving at a downward angle quickly to narrowly miss the torso's whole body using the shield as a way to deflect the torso.

Then in that same moment Yuianna silently and quickly moved the saber of the Black Thorn around to cut into the torso of the Chameleon seeing the sparks as the boosters overheat. Yuianna quickly withdraws from the torso to gain distance saber still drawn as she silently observed the sparking torso before seeing it explode.

"Kimari… Why…" She began to say deep in thought but suddenly realized she was surrounded by the six mobile suits that had came out of the warship that had appeared rifles trained at her unit as she turned to Yain's unit the barrier having being deactivated the pieces coming back to the unit's left arm acting as a single shield.

Yain's unit stared at her as her unit did the same. "… I see what you mean now, you don't trust me thanks to Kimari's actions… I don't know what experiment you are referring to but… It would be distasteful to take you if you don't want to come. I had thought you knew of the situation, but it seems like that was left out."

Yain's unit turns. "All units return, our job here is done." The other units reluctantly fly away from Yui's unit turning their backs to their commander and Yui. "I… Will say this though. I don't know what Shu is planning, but I am honest when I simply wanted to do what my mother asked of me… Which was to bring you back to life… Even if she was gone."

Yui was silent before smiling. "Yeah, she gave me that message a long time before you did… Yain. But I have a new life now, and I intend to follow it." Yui stated.

Yain was silent before he chuckled a bit. "Just don't regret your choice Shiromi."

"I won't, I'm not alone after all." Yui stated.

"Thank you for saying that at least… Also… My mother said thank you, for everything." Yain said before his white and gold Gundam launches toward the warship quickly flying into a door that opens up before the warship disappears via its cloaking ability where it is moving and going unknown to everyone.

Yui stared silently at the empty void that was left, she knew the warship was still there thanks to the fact it was the Blitz's cloaking technology. But it didn't change the fact she was deep in thought and finally the silence was broken.

"Yuianna, can you read me?!" Rau shouted over the communicator making her respond quickly to say the least. It was surprising to hear Rau so heated for once, then again, he was pretty heated earlier.

"Yes, I can hear you, is everything fixed?" Yui questioned.

"We were able to fix the hanger doors and catapult. Shu however… It seems he disappeared." Rau explained making Yui surprised to say the least, but she sighed.

"Great…" She said softly.

"… Regardless return to the Versalius… You seem drained." Rau said with concern in his voice, clearly heated but it made her smile.

"Thanks for the concern Commander… I think I am going to sleep soundly tonight though." Yui said softly as her unit fired up its boosters and blasts off to head back home, her new home. The one that she chose for herself in this current time.

* * *

 **So um... If there was some nonsense at times I apologize for that but the chapter is done!  
I hope you all enjoyed the chapter nonetheless and send a review about your thoughts on the chapter!**

 **I've been enjoying making these chapters recently, they are fun to write especially on Yui's mental state changing back and forth right now.  
In either case glad you read the chapter!**


End file.
